Clan of Shaodows - Feral Kingdom
by Lunaari
Summary: Cosmo always adored Timmy. He was a sweet lovable boy. A little odd but he liked that about him. But one day Timmy wish the makers of his medication out of business. Cosmo grant the wish thinking it was now big deal. Soon the real Timmy emerges. And Cosmo?Could not Be more thrilled. Follow along in the weird adventures of this mad fairy and his insane godchild.
1. CH1:Forsaken

CH1 Hasty Escapes

*Cosmo's POV*

I wake with a yawn. Wanda was feeding Poof. She was such a good mommy. But I was getting a little worried. She wasn't paying Timmy nearly as much attention as Poof.

"Morning." I call

"Morning." Wanda says with a smile.

"I'm going to check on Timmy." I tell them.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" Wanda asks

I laugh at her comment.

"You make it sound like I'm leaving to work." I remark still chuckling "Be right back."

I poof from the castle and to Timmy's room. Timmy was laying on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling. I sit next to him.

"They're not here."Timmy says." They left to have breakfast at the cake and beacon."

I look at Timmy puzzled.

"Why am I still here?"He remarks still not looking at me. " They want to be alone."

"Are you hungry?" I ask

"Starving." Timmy replies.

Timmy Turns to his side and looks up at me.

"'They came home and went to bed last night." Timmy sighs."They forgot to give me dinner."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask

"It's not important."Timmy says sitting up.

"Can I wish for someone to go out of business?" Timmy asks

"I think so?" I reply." But it's considered really mean."

"I don't care." Timmy says."I wish the Makers of my medication and all medication like it went out of business for good."

I wave my wand and grant the wish.

"Is the medicine that bad?" I ask." Is it making you feel sick?"

"In a way." Timmy says leaning on me.

I poof us to the castle.

Wanda was cooking. Poof was sitting in his highchair watching her.

"One more for breakfast." I Call to her.

Wanda looks at me then Timmy.

"Hey sport."Wanda calls."How come your not eating with your parents."

"They don't want to eat with me."Timmy says."If you don't ether, then I'll just go to my room and wait for lunch."

"Why didn't you wish for something?"Wanda asks

Pain flashes in Timmy's eyes.

"Good idea." Timmy nods."Okay champ, poof me back to my room."

"I'll be out in a minute." I tell Timmy

I poof him to his room.

"Wanda what was that all about?' I huff.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Wanda snaps." He can't eat with us. He'll get to attached."

"What are you talking about?" I ask puzzled.

"Cosmo, Timmy is relying on theTurners less and less." Wanda says "And on us more and more. They leave and he doesn't even notice anymore."

"And that's a bad thing?'I ask

"We're not his parents."Wanda snaps." He's going to want to call us mom and dad soon."

"And that's a bad thing?" I huff."It's not against the rules."

"We're not keeping him." Wanda says flatly."He's a human, he belong with other humans, not fairies."

I look at Wanda shocked. Then poof out the I see breaks my heart. Timmy was lying on the bed crying.I float down to him.

"Go away!" He shouts."I'm not hungry anymore!"

I silently poof up a kitchen and start to make our breakfast. I hear Timmy shift in the bed.

"I'm just going to toss it out when you leave."He growls.

"No your won't." I reply."I'm eating with you."

"What about Wanda and Poof?' Timmy asks

"Poof ate, and Wanda always eat faster then I do."I reply "She doesn't cook for me anymore anyway."

"Why?' Timmy asks inching to the edge of the bed.

"She knows I don't like her cooking."I reply.'It's not that she's a bad cook. It's just that I prefer bolder flavors. And I love spicy food."

"Still,you can at least eat with her."Timmy remarks.

"We can eat together anytime."I reply." You shouldn't have to eat alone."

I feel Timmy's arms curl around me waist.I smile and put on the sausage.

"Is Sausage and eggs okay?"I ask

"Mmm,yeah." Timmy says

"I wish I could wish away allergies."Timmy adds with a pout." Orange juice is some much more breakfast like then apple juice."

"How about a glass of grapefruit juice?" I suggest.

"Too sour." Timmy sighs.

"AntiGrapefruits are quite sweet." I tell him "You'll love it."

"Your allowed to eat fruit from antifairy world?"Timmy ask

"Socially, no, but it's out banned or illegal or anything." I Reply."Besides antiGrapefruits grow in Antipixie world."

"You've been there?" Timmy ask as I Poof up a table.

"Yeah, My dad lives there." I reply"But don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay."Timmy agrees.

I set the table and bring over our food.

I pour Timmy a glass of antigrapefruite take a sip."

"Do you like it?"I ask

"I love it."Timmy relies. "It taste like orange juice, but with non of the stomach churning nausea."

"That's good." I smile."But let me know if your tummy starts to feel funny."

"Okay dad.'" Timmy replies

We both freeze in place. Timmy looks down and bites his for me, my heart was flying. He really did see me that way. Timmy wanted me to be his dad.

"I .I meant."Timmy stammer.

"Daddy? Papa?" I chuckle smiling at him." Father? Otousan? "

Timmy looks at me with a shy smile.

"I can call you dad?" Timmy asks."It's not against the rules is it?'

"Yes, you can.'I reply."And no, it's not."

Timmy's eyes lit up as bright as the morning star.

"I love you dad."Timmy says,still smiling.

"I love you too son." I reply.

We're almost done when Wanda and Poof poofs into the room.

"Cosmo you missed breakfast."Wanda huffs."You know your supposed to eat with. . .Poof."

"Timmy would have been lonely if I did." I reply.

I stand and clear the as I put the dishes in the sink ,they get poofed away. I turn to see a very angry Wanda.

"Did you get enough to eat?' I ask Timmy

"I'm full and ready to play."Timmy cheers.

Timmy gives me a warm smile. He seems so happy. We play the rest of the day. Wanda forgets her bad mood. And joins the fun.

*That evening*

Timmy kicked back on the couch watching TV in the living was sleeping in the arm chair. For once that day she wasn't giving Timmy a hard time.I laid lazily on his lap in cat form. Wanda and Poof were gold fish in the bowl on the table by his side. I look up at them puzzles. They were doing it more and maybe I'm just turning into a cat more often. Ether way. I was suddenly out of sync with them. Some how I suddenly rather be near Timmy then them. I'm just happy to be snuggling with my little what about Poof? As I gaze at him snuggling with Wanda, I wonder why I didn't feel as close to him. I love him sure, but some how not as much as I should. Not at much as my Timmy.

"Hey Twerp." Vicky calls lazily." Come here."

The sound of her voice pulls me from my thoughts. Timmy stands and goes to her. Suddenly I'm taken from Timmy.

"I've been meaning to ask" Vicky remarks."But Why the hell is your cat green?"

"He's a rescue from a ma. .hair dye factory."Timmy replies.

"So that's the story." Vicky remarks."I can see that."

I wonder what she means be that. To my surprise she hugs me. I purr sweetly for kisses me sweetly on the cheek and hands me back to Timmy.

"I'm surprised you haven't trained Cosmo to attack me."Vicky remarks.

I look at Vicky shocked. Vicky winks at me.

"I don't think Cosmo would like attacking 's too nice." Timmy replies." Beside I don't want to attack you. I just wish you'd stop attacking me.

Vicky looks at Timmy.

"I like attacking people." Vicky says. "It makes me happy."

"Can you attack everyone but me?" Timmy asks. "I'll bake you cookies."

Vicky smiles and laughs.

"Haven't any one ever told you." Vicky remarks. "You don't cut a deal with the devil."

"I'm not. I'm cutting a deal with a Warrior queen."Timmy says

"Warrior queen? I like the sound of that." Vicky says "But you hate me. You couldn't stand it when I was being nice to you."

"No, I didn't like you trying to turn me into a mini you." Timmy counters. "I liked being around you."

"I guess I was being pretty creepy stalkerish."Vicky sighs."But I never had anyone actually be nice to me. I wasn't sure how to act."

"BE evil Vicky."Timmy says. "Talk to me about your day. The helpless souls you rendered to tears. Or just hang out to play video games and read comic books."

"You know twerp, I'd like that."Vicky says pulling Timmy onto her lap.

Timmy snuggles into her.

"Damn your cute twerp." Vicky sighs stroking his hair. "You like my own little twerpy bunny."

Suddenly the Turners storm into the living room.

"Vicky we heard some disturbing thing about. . You?" 's words drift when she see Timmy dozing on her lap.

"What things?" Vicky ask innocently petting Timmy.

"All lie I guess." replies.

"Timmy she's not cruel to you?' Mrs,Turner asks"Tootie told me us she was. Her parent's agreed."

Timmy looks up at a nervous Vicky.

"I have no idea what their talking about."Timmy replies."Sure we fight sometimes, but Vicky's the big sister I always wanted."

"Do you really mean that Twe. .uh I mean Timmy?"Asks a shocked Vicky.

"Yeah, your really cool." Timmy says."And I kinda like your style."

"Aww, your so sweet."Vicky says hugging him.

"I Love you too twerp." Vicky whispers.

"This is Chet Youbetcha with critical breaking news. The makers of popular child antipsychotic calmula and all there competitors have mysteriously gone out of business"Chet says. " And Many parent's are beside themselves as to what they will do with their manic on this story at elven. "

I shift nervously On Timmy's lap. I can feel Wanda and poof staring daggers at me.

I wave it off as nothing to worry I hear it.

"Alright no more meds."Vicky cheers.

That's when I knew,thing were about to get ugly.

End Cosmo's POV

Timmy's POV

Vicky is paid and sent home.

"Timmy go to your room." says

"What about my dinner." I pout.

"Vicky fed you." says."Now go to bed."

"No she didn't." I huff."You told her not to. And that you would when you got home"

"TIMMY GO TO BED!"The Turner's snap.

"Fine." I huff.

I pick up my Fish bowl and head up stairs. Dad Jumps on my shoulder.

"Let's have Tacos." Dad suggests

"I'm not hungry." I sigh

I place the fish bowl the floor to open my room door.

"How about Burritos" Dad asks as I open the door.

"I not hungry."I reply picking the fish bowl back up

I put it on my night stand and walk back to the door to close it.

"I know Chimichungas." Dad asks.

"I'm not hungry!" I shout casting him to the Poof to normal on impact.

"Crap. . .I. . I'm sorry. I stammer.

"Cosmo."Wanda shouts.

"Daddy." Poof gasps out

Dad floats up dazed.

"Okay, no Mexican." Dad remarks."Pizza then?"

"Cosmo are you alright?'Wanda asks.

"Yeah, I didn't hit the floor that hard." Dad says and floats over to me.

"I'm sorry." I mutter. "I'm so SO sorry."

"It's okay Timmy.I know you didn't mean it."Dad says patting my head.' But you know. It's not good to go hungry. So let Daddy fix you dinner,okay?"

"Okay." I agree. "Fish and Chips?"

"Sounds good to me." Dad says.

"Cosmo have you lost you Mind." Wanda huffs.

"What he needs to eat." Dad remarks poofing up the kitchen.

"I mean that wish about the meds." Wanda Huffs."It has Timmy's wish written all over it."

Poof nods in agreement.

"Yeah he wished them right out of business."Dad says."I don't think he likes those things."

"He needs them." Wanda shouts."Timmy have you taken them today?"

"No, and I'm not going to."I huff.

"Timmy take them now." Wanda orders.

"No." I pout running to dad." I don't wanna."

I hide behind dad and peek out at Wanda and Poof.

"Be careful."Dad says."I got hot grease on the stove."

"Okay." I reply clinging to him.

"Cosmo?" Wanda huffs.

"Hmm?" Dad replies.

Aren't going to say something?'Wanda asks

"About what?" Dad asks.

Soon I smell fish cooking. I drool at the sure can cook.

"Timmy taking his medication." Wanda huffs

"Oh that.I do in fact." Dad says."Timmy when was the last time you took them?"

"Two Weeks ago." I reply.

"Do you want curry sauce on your fish?" Dad asks

"Um. ." I reply look up at him puzzled.

Dad was looking down at me with a smile.

"I make a mean Curry sauce."Dad adds

"Okay." I agree."

"Yay, curry sauce."Dad cheers.

"Yay." I cheer too.

"Cosmo!" Wanda yells.

"Hmm?" Dad Replies.

"Make him take it." Wanda huffs.

"Timmy take your meds."Dad drones out.

"Um. . . . .. . "I stammer."No?"

"Whelp I tried." Dad sigh."It's out my hands."

I chuckle at his comment.

"What to you want for dessert?" dad asks

"Your giving him dessert"?" Wanda asks." Why, he's being bad."

"Your right." Dad agree."Timmy your having brownies for dessert."

"With Ice cream." I ask. "Severed warm?"

"You can have it warm but no Ice cream."Dad says.

"Please daddy." I plead.

"Okay, but it'll be strawberry."Dad says.

"Deal." I reply

"Cosmo that not. . 'Wanda begins then stops.

She looks at me then dad.

"Did Timmy call you daddy?"Wanda asks.

"He did."Dad replies proudly.

"That's against the rules." Wanda says

"No it's not." I huff "Dad said so."

"I. . I thought it was."Wanda stammers

"You did?" dad remarks.

"Yay I knew something Wanda didn't"Dad cheers.

"Score one for dad." I cheer too.

"So can I call you mom?" I ask

Wanda looks at me shocked.

"I'm. . Sorry, But no,you can't."Wanda says." It' not right. "

"How is it not right?' I pout, trying not to cry." You treat me better."

"Your mom loves your sport."Wanda says "So does your dad."

"But I want you to be my mommy." I tell her, clinging tighter to dad pants leg."

"I love you so much Sport, but I can't be your mommy."Wanda says "And as much as he loves you, Cosmo can't be your dad. So please don't refer to him as such again."

"No, Cosmo's my daddy." I sob out."He said he was. "He said he'd be my daddy. HE said it."

My resolve is lost and a I cry, clinging to Cosmo like a lost child. I felt like a lost child.

"Cosmo tell him." Wanda "Tell himnot to call you Dad anymore, and that your sorry for saying he could."

I cringe at her words. Dad always listen to Wanda . No Matter what.

"Wanda, Don't tell me what I can or can't let my son call me."Dad says.

I look at was glaring at a now shock Wanda.

"Cosmo?" I sniffle

Dad pokes a fry on my mouth.

"That's daddy to you young man." Dad sys giving me a kind smile.

I take a Bite and smile back.

"Yes daddy." I sniffle wiping away my tears.

"Cosmo you'll have to leave him."Wanda says."Why can't you think before you speak."

"I'll call you manic."Dad says

"Huh?" I remark puzzled.

"Your magic middle name." Dad explains. "My middle name's full name Is Cosmo Tyler Wishes Cosma. Yours will be Manic. As in Timothy Tiberius Manic Cosma."

I can't believe dad gave a a magic name. I made me feel like I was really poofs up a table.

"Set the table Timmy." Dad says.

"Okay." I reply running to get to it.

"Cosmo what are you doing." Wanda asks floating to dad."Your going to hurt him."

"Wanda,I'm not going to leave him." Dad says. "No matter what."

"Finished dad." I call

"Dad brings the food over.

"Do you guys want some?" Dad asks as he serves me mine. "I made plenty."

'Cosmo,you know I don't want Poof having that darkling grown stuff.'Wanda says."It's bad for him, and you."

"It's fine." Dad says."But if you don't want any, then more for us."

Wanda and Poof poofs out the room. After Dinner dad puts me in bed and tucks me in.

"Timmy Turner."Jorgan booms atomic poofing into the room. "The Magic realm need you."

"It's his bed time." Dad says. "Come back tomorrow."

I'm atomic poofed into my street cloths.

"Tomorrow won't come unless we act."Jorgan replies

*End Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV*

I pace in my den body ached from another turn in the damn ass Jorgan enjoyed seeing me suffer. He even dared to ask to beg for mercy. ME, The great AntiCosmo. I begged him alright. With a loogy to the eye. My body was all the weaker for it. But my will still remained strong. I had to leave this place. I look at my watch It's time for the dumber guards to come on duty. I'll wait for the guards after them. Jorgan would not doubt have already replaced them, And is waiting for me to move then. Little did he know I wasn't moving a inch until until the shift after.I sit in my chair and blow out a tired sigh. I hope I'm feeling better then.

"Cozzie! Cozzie,Come quick!," I hear, AntiWanda Shout.

I spring from my seat and fly to her at once.

"What is it my Love!" I shout bursting into our bedchamber. "What's wrong?"

I hear a giggle. I turn to my dim-love who was now sitting on the bed laughing.

"I'm sorry Cozzie." She chuckles "I didn't mean ta make ya worry."

I let out a annoyed sigh.

"It's quite alright my darling." I sigh out "What's a few hundred years off my life longs you got a good jolly from it."

My dim dearest just laughed more.

"Come here." she says. I float over to her.

"Yes?" I ask.

Instead of answering, she takes my hand and place it over her stomach.

"Feel that?" She asks smiling.

My eyes grow wide with shock.

"AntiWanda your pregnant?" I Gasp.

She smiles at me and nods.

"Cozzie,we're gonna have a baby." AntiWanda tells me, tear of joy shimmering in her eyes. I feel tear wells up in my eye as well.

"My dearest love." I choke out,pulling my beloved gently into my embrace."You made me the happiest man in the world."

I lift AntiWanda up.

"You should be resting." I tell her carrying her to the bed.

"But,Cozzie I feel fine." She giggle.

" No but,my dear." I reply,placing her on the bed. "Is there anything I can get for you? A drink? Something to eat perhaps?"

"I'm Fine Cozzie,really?"AntiWanda replies

"Good." I tell her.

I antipoof up a phone book and flip through a few pages before tossing it aside.

"What a I doing." I think to myself "I know just doctor I need."

Without hesitating I antipoof Doctor AntiRip into the room. He would have fallen on the floor if AntiWanda wasn't quick with her wand. She antipoofed the sleeping doctor to the bed. He stretched and curled up into a ball.

"Daaw! Ain't he precious."My dim love coos.

I roll my eye.

"He would be darling if he was drooling on my blanket."I reply,flying to him.

"AntiRip Wake up." I call to him.

"AntiCosmo?Why are you in my apartment?" He asks.

"I'm not,we're in my castle."I reply "My bed chamber to be exact."

He sits up quickly looking around. His eyes fall on AntiWanda. She merely grinned and waved at him. He smiled and waved back before turning to me.

"AntiCosmo I'm touched you think of me,but I don't do Three-ways." He says. " I'm flattered though,but it'd just be too awkward."

I stare at him in out right shock.

"I'm didn't call you for that you perverted idiot!" I shout,as I felt the warm heat of a blush on my cheeks.

"Sure? I was just being coy" He says grinning"You don't have to twist my arm, much. "

I don't think I could have blushed more.

"I positive."I growl. "I called you to give AntiWanda a checkup,not to invite you to ravish her. Which you seem all to eager to do."

He floats over to me,coming dangerously close.

"What make you so sure I don't want to ravish you?" He asks

I'll be damned,I am able to blush harder.

"Aren't you straight." I stammer out.

"Well yeah." He says coming closer.

I could feel his breath on my skin.

"And your my little brother.."AR adds "But since when did we Anti's let such minor details get in the way of our special bonding?"

"Damn it, AntiRip! My wife is right there." I shout turning to her.

Lo and behold she's watching holding a video camara.

"Don't mind me y'all." she says raising her wand.

She antipoof up a tub of something.

"Boy butter?"AntiRip and I read on the label.

"Nice,thank AntiWanda." AntiRip says.

"AntiWanda!Don't encourages him." I shout to my wife.

"And that's quit enough of that you." I shout to AntiRip. "AntiWanda's pregnant and..."

"She's what?" AntiRip Gasps.

"She's pregnant." I tell him. "I need you to check to make sure their both healthy."

AntiRip's expression turns serious.

"Alright AC."He replies "Thank you for trusting me with this."

I give him a nod and he goes over to my yaoi happy wife. He antipoofs up his equipment and get to work.

"Daaaw, no hot man lovin?"AntiWanda pouted

"When we reach safe haven."I assure her."I promise.

"YEEEEE!" AntiWanda squeals with delight.

I pace the room as AntiRip examines her. He may be a goofball at times,but when it came to being a doctor he was all business. He even repaired the damage done to me when his idiot counter part switched my fegigitygland out. With Cosmo that idiot used laser sharp precession,with me he took little care. He didn't put it in right And I fell sick days later. Luckily AntiRip was able to repair the 's funny,now that I think back on that day Timothy had a look of concern in his eye when he looked at me. Was he worried about my well being? I shake the silly notion out my head.

"Of course he didn't"I reprimand my self"The child hates you."

I let out a sigh. Yes of course he does. He is Wanda's god child after Again, if memory serves me correctly, Didn't Wanda have the same look of concern in her eyes?

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" AntiRip asks.

"Yes,I'm Fine." I reply.

I look over at AntiWanda. She was looking at me with concern in her eyes. I smile at her and wave,she smiles brightly and waves back wildly.

"How are they?" I ask AntiRip.

"I'm pleased and Honored to report both mother and child are doing fine."He tell me.

"I know it's a lot to ask."I begin,not sure if I should even ask. "But,would you stay here and give AntiWanda 24/7 Care?"

AntiRip smiles and nods.

"I'd be happy to." He tells me. "Jorgan and his toughest goons couldn't drag me out of here."

"Thank you dear friend." I say,hugging him.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

At the turner home

*Timmy's POV *

I laid on my bed, my mind a million miles away. Why? Why cant I stop thinking about him, about them.I rolled to my side. His image flashed in my mind. I sat up and grabbed my sketch book and pencil. As if possessed I drew yet another picture of him. This time my true feelings slip. I draw myself with him on his lap,in his arm. I freeze and stare shocked at the picture. I close the book and slam it on my night stand.

"Dammit your not gay." I think to my self.

Tears fall from my eyes. I lay on my bed and curl up into a ball. Your a big enough freak as it is,the last thing you need is to be gay. I feel gentle arms around me.

"You shouldn't say such bad things about yourself." NegaTimmy whispers. "It's not good for you."

I turn snuggle in his arms.

"NegaMe,You shouldn't be out." I sob "If they catch you,they'll take you away."

"Shhhh,their busy with poof right now." He tell me.

I lean on him and sigh.

I was so tense. We stopped another one of AntiCosmo's mad schemes today. I should be celebrated the win. Like dad, Wanda and Poof did. Or rather Poof and Wanda. Dad didn't seem to pleased. But I wasn't happy about it ether. I just wanted him to stop causing trouble, Not get locked away in some when you break the law that's what happens. When his plan failed, he looked so hurt. Why?He should have been pissed. He should have looked furious, not hurt.

" Maybe it's not chaos he yearns for, but freedom." NegaMe says "The fairies do have allot of rules."

"So, how come you didn't shake your groove thang with them?"He asks

I let out a sad sigh.

"What's to be happy about? A smart, charismatic guy got locked away " I sigh.

"Your really bothered he got sent to jail."NegaMe remarks."Why?"

"To be honest NegaMe." I reply. "I really don't know."

I think back to my final moments with AntiCosmo.

*Hours earlier.*

I struggled against the ropes that bond me.

" You'll never get away with this" I growl. "Your kind never does."

AntiCosmo looks up from the controls.

"MY kind." He echos. "You have no idea what my kind is?"

He turns to AntiWanda.

"Guard the controls." AntiCosmo orders.

"Right." AntiWanda chirps.

I squirm as he float over to me.

" Tell me Timothy, Do you know what I am?" He asks.

I look at him puzzled.

"Your a antifairy?"I reply.

AntiCosmo kneel next to me.

"Yeah, but do you know what a antifairy is, other then the opposite of fairies I mean."AntiCosmo asks

I note the seriousness in his eyes. AntiCosmo gently touches my cheek.

"Have you ever cared enough to think about it?" He ask. "Or are we merely monsters in your eyes as well?"

Monsters? Who think of them as monsters?

My heart was going nuts. The strange part was,it wasn't from fear.

"Would you like to know?"AntiCosmo asks. "What a antifairy is? What it means to be one."

"Cozzie!" AntiWanda scream suddenly.

We both turn to see her fending off Wanda and rushes to help her. Dad comes behind me.

" Are you okay?" He ask.

" Yeah, I think so." I reply. "Dad? what's a antifairy?"

Dad looks at me puzzled, Before turning to look at AntiCosmo.

"I'm not sure." He replies.

" Cosmo! Timmy. Throw the main switch.!" Jorgan shouts.

I make a break for it. Cosmo close behind.

" Stop them."AntiCosmo shouts "It's too soon!"

I dodge a get tackled by him instead. I make it to the switch. AntiWanda grabs my hand.

" Oh no ya don't!" She growls

I struggle to pull the switch. But it's useless the AntiWanda holding firmly onto it.

" I won't let you win." I tell her.

" Would it be so bad if we did?" AntiWanda replies. "Why are you fightin us so hard?"

I look at her. She was looking at me seriously. I've never seen such clarity in her eyes before.

"Babeh, do ya even know who ya fightin fur. Or more importantly what ya fightin against."AntiWanda adds.

"You.. Um. ." I stammer. "Want to make everything bad?"

"Is that what dey told ya?" AntiWanda asks." Poor babeh, dey tell ya nothing real, huh?"

I'm not sure what to make of her words.

"Timmeh, don't ya find it kinda odd?'" AntiWanda asks . " You met three magic beings in yur life. Da fairy and two other."

"What's so strange about that?" I ask "I've met four. I've met leprechauns. "

"Don't ya find it strange dat da other three don't get along wit fairies. "AntiWanda says. " Last time I check elves weren't so keen on dem nether."

I don't know what to say. What she was saying . .it was true. But why when fairies are good and …. Why don't they get along with other magic races?

" Hang on dearest I'm coming." AntiCosmo Shouts.

Before he can get to us,he's blasted in the back. I watch shocked as he falls.

"Cozzie!" AntiWanda scream rushing to him.

In her haste she let go of the switch and I fall backwards with it. AntiCosmo's machine overloads and explodes. I can seem the pain in AntiCosmo eyes. In all the antifairies eyes.

" I'm sorry my dears." AntiCosmo says defeated.

Every one else cheered. I should have cheered with them. But I didn't. I could only look on as AntiWanda held her wounded husband . .and cried. As AntiCosmo is being lead away all the fairies cheered. The antifairies glared at them. It was odd. Not that they glared at the fairies. But that none of them glared at me.

"This call for a party. " A fairy call. "Let's celebrate getting our harmony back."

AntiCosmo suddenly stops and looks at me.

" Seek me out." He says."If you wish to know the truth."

*end flash back.*

I stand from my bed and walk over to the window.

" NegaMe are we on the right side?" I ask.

NegaMe comes to me side.

" I dunno." He replies. " But I do know this."

I turn to look at him. He was looking out the window

"If we were on the right side." He continues." " I most likely wouldn't need to hide from our allies just because I'm a negakid."

I let out a sigh. I knew he was right. I didn't want to admit it, but the truth was as plain as the stars in the sky.

"But AntiCosmo's Evil. He even says so. "I point out walking to my bed."How can his side be the right side?"

" Easy it has nothing to do with good or evil."NegaMe says, sitting next to me on the bed.. "Or ever right or wrong."

"Then what is it bout?" I ask. "What else is there?"

"Being with those Who'll accept you for who you are."NegaMe replies."Who you can trust and won't abandon you. In short, the right side is the one where you fit in, happily."

"What do you do when you don't belong ANY where?" I think to him, Wiping away freshly falling tears.

Suddenly theirs a knock on at the door. NegaMe goes back inside me. As soon as he's inside my mom burst in. I look up at her.

"Timmy,me and you father is going out."She tell me,Ignoring the fact I was sobbing on the bed."Let Vicky in when she get's here."

Then she turns and leave the room,not even bothering to wait for me to answer.

"Let Vicky in when she gets here." I hear dad mock. He, Wanda, and Poof float down to my side.

"Yeah, just go and have fun." Wanda growls " He'll just lay in bed and cry himself to sleep."

"Eventually." Poof Huffs Hugging me.

"What's wrong sport?" Wanda asks,stroking my hair.

"Nothing." I lie."

Timmy, people don't just start crying for no reason." Dad says pulling my into his arms.

I snuggle into them. Trying to relieve this eerie cold feeling I had.

"They do if their suffering from depression." I tell him.

"Timmy? Did you take your before bed pills?" Wanda asks."The ones that help you sleep."

"Yeah,five minutes ago." I tell her.

I lied,I haven't taken my any of my meds for weeks now."

"Good boy."She says ruffling my hair. "I'm going to put poof down to bed, be back in a bit."

She lift up Poof and poof out the room.

"Timmy,When was the last time you took any your medicine?"Dad Asks.

" Five minutes ago." I tell him.

.He looks down at me. There's a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"The truth Timmy." Dad says.

"Three weeks ago." I admit. "Please don't tell Wanda."

"I won't" Dad says, putting down softly on the bed. "But Timmy,Why haven't you been taking them?"

I shift on the bed.

"They take away my dreams."I tell him." I know some of them a scary,but I rather have a scary dream then not dream at other are worst."

" I lay in the bed,my head on his lap.

"Have you at least been drawing?" Dad asks.

He knows I've been feeling better since I started drawing.

"Yeah,I still draw." I reply

"Good,I'm glad." He says picking up my sketch book.

I sit straight up in the bed.

"May I?" He asks.

I look down,not sure about how I should answer. Dad lifts my gaze up to meet his.

"It's ok if you don't want me too Timmy." He says."Theirs nothing wrong with wanting to have something private."

Dad hands me my sketch book.I take it and hold it close. Dad just laughs.

"I'll take that as a no." He chuckles.

"I..I'm Sorry." I mumble.

"It's ok Timmy." He replies.

Dad gives me a hug. I feel tears gathering again. "

It's ok son."he whispers. "Just let it out."

I can't help but wonder if he still do it if he knew I was in love with.. him.

"I think he both will." NegaMe whispers.

Hey NegaMe? " I think sleepily to my darker self.

" Yeah LightMe?" NegaMe replies.

"Do you think Wanda thinks of me as a son too?" I wonder.

"I'm sure she does." NegaMe replies. "Deep down."

I smile back and drift to sleep.

*End of Timmy's POV*

NegaTimmy's POV

I listen to Timmy's soft breathing. Soon Cosmo's snoring too. I project out of Timmy. I wonder if he could love me too? I doubt it. Fairies hate negahumans. I sit softly on the bed. Softly I touch Cosmo's hair. If felt so soft.I wish I could have parents. The negaTurners were long dead. I love my people. But to return to my world would mean never seeing Timmy again. And that would truly break my dark heart. Maybe. . I lay on the bed. I snuggle close to Cosmo. He felt so warn. I could hear his heart beating. The rhythm was sooting. I force myself to sit up. I can't get to comfortable with him here. One false move. And I'll lose Timmy, forever.

"Get away from them."Wanda growls.

I look up to see her glaring at me. I jump from the bed.

"I don't know how you got here." She snaps "But ,I'm sending you back to your dark realm."

I dodge her magic beams.

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Cosmo asks sitting up.

"Their's a negaboy here.' Wanda shouts.

"What?" Timmy gasps, jumping up.

He looks at me then his fairies.

"Get it before it tries to kill Timmy." Wanda shouts sending more blast at me.

They get closer with each blast.

"Be careful NegaMe." Timmy thinks to me. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm trying my best." I reply."But I'm . .scared."

"I got him. "Cosmo shouts

Before I can react Cosmo zaps me. Back into Timmy?

"Good Job Cosmo." Wanda says."Where did you send him?"

"Back to where he belongs."Cosmo says." I'll stay out here and guard Timmy for a go onto bed."

Wanda flies over and hugs Cosmo.

"Good idea sweety." Wanda Says." We won't let any filthy darklings harm OUR god child."

Wanda says her goodnights and poof back into the castle.

"Cosmo" Timmy sniffles.

Cosmo comes over and hugs Timmy.

"You guys have to be careful."Cosmo says."Wanda is very afraid of dark beings."

I'm sorry." I say through Timmy."I was Won't happen again."

"Don't be so glum NegaTimmy." Cosmo says." You can come out any time you like. When I'm awake to protect you."

Protect me? Why would he do that? Cosmo and Timmy lay down. Soon their both fast asleep again.

"I think I have a dad.' I think to myself, Before drifting to sleep.

End NegaTimmy's POV

*in the seedy part of Dimsdale*

*Eliza's POV*

I jumped from My bed and grab the doorknob.

"Please be careful Miss,Eliza." Havoc call. " You'll hurt yourself."

I roll mah eye. I open the door an tip toe out da room. Walk down da hall. I was hungry. And I was fixin ta rustle up some vittles. Da good stuff I don never get. I make to it the kitchen. Mah Sissy was dare wit her thug friends. I never did understand why big kids always have dare pants hanging off dare ass.

"Yo Jinx what are you doing here?"Maddie asks.

"What it look like, I'm stealing grub." I tells him. "Where's momma and her goon,knuckles."

"Out." She says. "I'm in charge."

I get ta da fridge.

"Okay." I say lookin at da lock on it.' When da sluts gonna get here?"

Maddie looks at her watch.

"Half hour.' He replies." You'll never guess the combination."

As she finishes those word, da lock pop open.

"So what was fur dinner"I ask

" Macaroni and meatloaf." Maddie says soundin confused.

I fix mah self a sandmich.

"I was never here." I tell him Relocking da fridge.

"Sure thing kid." Maddie says. " But you better be careful and mom will lock you in the attic."

I look at her puzzled."

"So?" I ask.

" So?Don't you know."Maddie replies."Monsters nest up there."

"Your just tryin ta scare meh."I huff

I dart back to mah room none the less. "

"Welcome back miss Eliza."Havoc says."Was the raid a success?"

"Sure was." I tell him. "A meatloaf sandmich and three cookies."

Later

Miss Eliza ,Now what are you up too?" Havoc asks

I gotta go potty." I tell him.

I dart out my room and into momma.

"What are you out your room?" She growls.

" I gotta go potty." I tells her.

Momma take me to da potty, den shoves me back into my room.

"Don't come out any more tonight. She shouts." Or I'll gut your teddy bear."

And slams da door shout. I get ready fur bed.

Later still

I do one last leap off mah bed.

"Miss Eliza what are you doing?" Havoc .. . . Please take care."

"You worry to much Havoc." I giggle.

"Miss,Eliza, your mother told you to stay in your room." Havoc says as the door swings open.

I walk over and pick up my teddy bear.

" I'm just going ta say goodnight to da twins" I tell him."I ain't gonna be gone long."

I give him a hug and hide him under my bed.

"Be good till I get back." I tell him. and sneak out the door.

I tiptoe up to the babehs were fast asleep. Dey looked so cute.

"Night Jaden, Night Jade." I whisper.

"Yo freak,get away from there before you wake them." My step daddy says grabbing me away.

Dang, busted.

"I was just saying goodnight." I tell him.

"I was just saying good night." He mimics back.

I feel my temper spike. The bottom of his beer fall , did I do that?

"Damn it." He growls. "This is all you fault you jinx."

He slaps me and I fall to the floor.

I sit up a bit dazed. He grabs be and drags me out the room.

"Who the hell said you can leave you room in the first place."My step daddy growled.

"I was just about to go back to my room." I reply.

" You getting smart with me girl." He growls.

Tsk, wit his I.Q it ain't dat meh.

"No sir." I reply.

"What's going on." Momma says coming into the hall way.

"Don't you know I just got the babies to sleep." She says.

"The little freak lift it's room again." He tells her.

"The little freak lift it's room again." I huff to Mah self. "I have a name you asshole."

Momma reach down and pick me up by my hair.

"Why can't you behave." She snaps.

"Ow,your hurting me." I whimper.

She drops me,I stumble and try not to fall.

"You lucky I don't sell you to the circus." She growls kicking at me.

"No please not."I Sob. "I'll be good."

Then again,the food might be better,And I'd get to travel.

"Anybody ever had Carney food?" I ask

"What did you say? Momma asks.

(Looks at the audience the back at her momma)

"I ain't say nothin." I reply

"What happened to you?" She asks My step-daddy.

"Because of the jinx here,da bottom fell out my bottle and beer spilled all over me." He says

"Did you do that." She asks me.

"Umm. . No?I reply.

She laps me hard.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouts.

"I..I didn't mean to." I stammer.

In the other room the babies start crying.

Look what you made you mother do?" Step-Daddy hisses.

I ain't make her do jack.

"Y'all see how day keep blaming me fur junk?" I huff

"What?' Momma ask.

Nothin."I reply.

"Mark,go in the room and quite them down." Momma tell him.

She grabs me and drags me down the hall. I'm confused cause my rooms the other pull me up the stairs up in to the attic.

"Since you can't stay in you room,you'll stay in here and rot." She say shoving me down.

"I don't wanna stay in here." I tell her. "It's Maddie says monsters nest here at night."

She looks down at me meanly.

"It'll me scarier for you if you come down without permission,got it." She says"And his name is MATHEW!'

"Riiiight."I nodding quickly.

"Good." Momma growls

She leave and slams the door behind her. I look around the room. It was really dark and really scary. I curl into a ball and cry. Dag nabbit. How did I get mahself inta dis mess? I know. I'm here. And as long as I'm here I ain't never gonna be happy. I'll wait to dat bitch is sleep. Den I'll grab havoc , da twins an we're out the dump. I wander if MADDIE, would like ta come?

*End of Eliza's POV

*Back in AntiFairy world.*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I close my suit case and let out a sad sigh. I was going to miss this place. Generations of my family have dwelled here. But this was no long my home. Antifairyworld was no longer home. It was a large prison. Fairies were all to free to poof into our home. Break our possessions. Terrorize our eye drift over to my dear AntiWanda. She was struggling to close a over packed suite case.

"That is , when we were able to HAVE families." I think to myself.

But once we're free of Fairy rule, we will have them her case finally locks , my dim love climbs off it a smiles in triumph. There's a knock at the door just as the suitcase pops back open..

"Cozzie? Did you hear somethang?" AntiWanda asks, clearly annoyed.

"Someone's at the door." I tell her." I'll see who it is."

The night air felt frosty. Yet it was still charged with a almost ethereal tension. I open the door to see father standing there.

"I came to help with the evacuation." He says.

"Come in father, AntiWanda has something to show you anyway."I tell him.

Father comes in and heads for AntiWanda. Who was now sitting like a giddy little girl on the bed.

"Hi Kitten."Father says hugging her.

"Hi big daddy." AntiWanda chirps.

I float over to them.

"What do you want to show me." Father asks sitting beside her.

"It's a surprise." AntiWanda says."Close yur eyes.

Father does as places his hand on her stomach.

"It better not be a belly button piercing."Father jokes." I thought I was out those wood till I have. . . "

Father eyes shoot open.

"Grandkids." Father gasps." AW. . Kitten. . Your. . "

"Yur gonna have a grand babeh." AntiWanda chirps.

"My babeh!" Father cheers.

I smile as they embrace.

" Let's hit the bricks.' Father shouts with glee." My gran is not being born into a sealed world."

One be one Anti's sneak into to my tunnel. In there place a phantom illusion is made.

"Last family." Father says.

"You should take off." I tell him." I don't want you to be caught here."

"Good luck son." Father says hugging me." Call me when you've reach a new home. I'll hook you up with some pixie watt."

"Thank you father." I reply." We shall need every ounce."

Father pings sooner have he done so AntiRip Comes rushing into the room and slams the door. I look at puzzled as he seals it.

"The phantoms aren't real" I remark."I know they creep you out, but I assure you their harmless."

AntiRip looks at me as though I've gone mad. Now that I was really looking at him,he looked as though he's been in a fight.

" AntiRip,What happened?" I ask.

"Jorgan stormed in." He tell me. " He's after AntiWanda and your unborn child."

I look at him shocked.

"How do he even know?" I ask.

" Apparently they scan us when we pass through the gates." AntiRip replies." He want to take them to the Chamber."

" If he take her there,she'll surly miscarry." I whisper to him. "

Anger flashes in his eyes.

"I told him that." He informs me. "He said that's what he's hoping any luck he said,fairies can be born and live on without counter parts.

Anger swell within me.

"In other word with any luck they can drive our race oblivion." I growl.

He nod,obviously sharing my rage.

"I won't let them do it." I tell him."There damn sure not going to start with my child.

"Cozzie da last family is clear, it's our turn."AntiWanda says.

"And not a moment too soon." I growl as I lead her to our secret tunnel. AntiRip follows close behind.

I seal the entrance and proceed out the castle.

"Cozzie, I'm scared." AntiWanda says. "What's going on? You seem mad suddenly."

"Jorgan has come for you and our child." I inform her.

"What?" AntiWanda gasps.

"Fear not will not let ether of you come to harm." I assure her." Right AntiRip?"

" Right AC." AntiRip agrees." Don't worry kid."

We manage to as far as the border before we're spotted.

"There they are!" Binky screams.

We make a mad dash to earth. Magic beams whiz by us.

" Aim for it's stomach." Binky shouts.

I freeze in my track. I always knew my kind were nothing to them. but to call my darling wife a "it"? That completely crossed the line. I raise my hand and send a powerful beam at them. Binky screams and poofs out the way. Brutes scatter in all direction. The three that are caught in the blast are killed instantly. A pity. It would have been better if they suffered a little. AntiWanda come behind me.

" Babeh, we need ta go." She say." "Jorgan's gonna want ta skin ya fur what you just done."

The sound of her voice brings me back to my senses.

"Indeed." I agree. "Let us be off."

We somehow make it to earth.

"Hide in the appointed places in the forest." I tell my people. "I'll come find you when I've drawn Jorgan and his squad away.

My people nod and scatter.

"Bring me that heartless murderer." Jorgan shouts." He'll hang for what he's done."

We duck into a open soon swarm the sky.

" Well were not going anywhere." I sigh. "At least not until morning."

"Well we can staying this abandoned house for the night." AntiRip suggests.

" Cozzie? AR? Dis house ain't abandoned." AntiWanda Whispers.

We float over to her. She was looking at a doll on the floor. Wait a moment,that dolls 's a small child.

"Why is a small girl like that sleeping in the attic?" I wonder aloud.

" I'm not sleeping. " The girl replies " I'm rotting.

She looks at us,then sits straight up.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm AntiWanda." Anti Wanda chirps." Dis here's my Hubbie AntiCosmo and Our brother AntiRip."

"Greetings." I wave to the child.

" Hi." AntiRip says.

" Hi, I'm Eliza."Eliza says

I Can't help but smile at the child. He hair had a interesting pink and purple pattern. One of her eye were the same color as mine. The other the same color as AntiWanda's. And she had the cutest fangs I've ever seen.. Give her pointed ears and I'd think she was a negakid. But that begs the question, what was she?The child stand and walks over to AntiWanda.

"What are you?" Eliza asks. " You really pretty, are you are you a pixie, a some kinda fairy? I bet your a moon fairy."

AntiWanda laughs.

" Your close babeh." My darling replies." I'm a Antifairy."

AntiRip comes to my side.

" She doesn't seem afraid of us." He whispers.

" So it seems." I reply.

To be honest I've never been around a human of any age that didn't look at me with ether fear , mistrust, or both. Then again, was this child even human.

"Um, is that giant coming in the widow a friend of yours" Eliza asks.

I take AntiWanda's hand and dash into a nearby closet. AntiRip dashes in as well

" Don't tell him we're here." I tell Eliza.

" Gotcha boss." She replies with a grin.

I close the door, putting my life in the hands of a small girl I've just met.

*End OF AntiCosmo's POV*

*Eliza's POV*

I take a deep breath and walk to the window. I look up at the giant G.I Joe. Looks like someones been eaten dare Wheaties. Dat or the steroids fairy he been hanging out with him. The tall guy looks down at my with a smile. I hope he doesn't think he's found a tick-tack.

"Hi mister." I call up to him.

"Hello,little girl." He kneels down and still towers over me. Then again so would most mice.

"My name is Jorgan, and I'm a fairy."

"Nice to meet you." I reply." I'm Eliza, I'm a little human."

"You are?" HE ask surprised." I had you pegged for a sprite?"

I look like a sprite? Cool.

" Nah,. I'm just a lil'girl" I tell him. "With tie dyed hair and contacts."

Jorgan laugh.

"Ah, that makes sense." He replies.

" Have you seen three blue people." He says "Their antifairies. and their really mean and bad."

Funny day didn't seem mean. Or bad for that matter.

"Don't worry,I'm not going to hurt them,." He says

"Yeah right, he's a real mother Theresa." I remark to you "Bet you five bucks, he's got some shiny new brass knuckles he's just itchin ta try out on AntiCosmo."

"I'm just going to take them home." Jorgan says.

"He's gonna toss them in the darkest obese." I tell you." I just know it."

"I'll even give you god parent's if you help?" Jorgan says. "They'll grant your every wish."

"Terms and restrictions apply." I laughs "Please see you local god parent retailer for details."

I look down at mahself.

(dressed like a pixie.)

"Why am I dressed dis way?"I wonder

"Trust me." Jorgan says putting a hand on my shoulder."I'll just take them somewhere were they won't harm anyone."

I jump at his touch. I could feel his true intentions. An it was really bad. So much darkness. So much hate. Why? Jorgan looks at me funny.

"Are you alright?" HE ask. "

I laugh.

" You zapped me." I tell him.

"That was a big jump, for a little static electricity." He point out.

"Your hand is bigger then I am." I counter. "That was no little zap."

Jorgan looks at his hand.

"I see your point." He admits. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool." I smile." I did see one blue guy. He had a floaty hat and was talking to some one. He said he wasn't going to stay in the broke down hovel and was going to anti . .um. .poof to the rich side of town"

Jorgan stand and smiles.

"Thank you Puny Eliza." He says,"You've done a great service to the MagiVerse by getting that murderer off the 'll get your god parent's on your 8th birthday or new years."

Jorgan pulls out a huge wand and atomic poofs away.

I'll be dog gone. I've known plenty of folks with a stick up dare rear, But I never seen a varmint actually pull it out before. Wait did he say . .murderer?

Funny AntiCosmo didn't look like the killer type. Then again,what do I know. I'm just five years old. I wouldn't know one if I saw one. I head to the closet. I open it and peek inside.

"BOO!" I shout.

AntiRip freaks out. AntiCosmo looks at him like he's lost his mind.

"Babeh,yur back." AntiWanda says."I missed ya."

I smile up at her.

"I missed you too." I chirp. "Wanna play?"

"Eliza,where are you?" My momma shouts.

I quickly close the door and go to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Momma glares a me.

"Who were you talking too?" She asks.

"Um. .My. . imaginary friends?" I tell her.

Momma slaps me to the floor.

"Freaks like you don't deserve friends." She growls."Real or imaginary."

In this moment I really hated her. I wished with all my might that she wasn't my mommy any then again, who else would want me? Momma takes of her belt.

" Time for your lesson on how worthless you are."She says and without another word, momma let's me have it.

*End Of Eliza's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I listened to the brutality with a heavy heart. I hated that I was powerless to help her. I made me sick how some humans treated their children. Children the were blessed to be able to have. My dear AntiWanda weeps into me. I can feel her shaking, In both anguish and rage. I look over to AntiRip. He had already antipoofed up his med kit. He had a tight clasp on the bags handle. Soon the sound of beating stops.

"Next time you get in the way, you'll get it worst then she did."The woman shouts.

"You heartless beitch." Another child scream. "What have you done to her?"

" I did the world a favor."The woman replies.

Foot steps are followed by a door slamming rush out to our young damsel. Eliza laid upon the floor, covered in blood. A young girl wept by her side.

" Cozzie, she don't look alive."AntiWanda sobbed

"Breath Lizzy, please." The girl sobbed, obviously injured as well

AntiRip rushed to her side.

The child looks at him shocked.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a doctor."AntiRip says. " I want to help."

The girl moves away and let's him get to it.

AntiWanda and I see to the girls wounds.

I pray Eliza wasn't dead. I don't know why, but I can't bare the thought of losing her.I look at the devastated girl sobbing on AntiWanda's shoulder. I fear this young heart couldn't take it ether.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV*

*Eliza's POV*

I felt weak. Weaker then normal. I think I might be dying. Meh, so be it. I don't like my life any way. So why Live?

"You can't die Lizzy." A voice says.

I look up. Pretty lavender eyes are looking down at me. I sit up. I wasn't in the attic any more.

"Where am I?" I ask

A little blue baby comes to my side.

"Your at the border of life and death." He says.

I look at him. He was as cute as all get out.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I don't have a name." He replies." I haven't been born yet. But for now, you may call me AntiPoof."

"Your one of dem antifairies,aren't ya?" I ask."

AntiPoof smiles at me.

" I am indeed." He says. "AntiWanda is my mother."

I let out a sad sigh.

" Yur lucky." I tell him. "She's powerful nice."

" Don't be sad darling." AntiPoof says." She can be your mother too."

"She can?" I ask.

"Indeed." AntiPoof says."I know you've been hurt, but I promise life is about to get allot better.

I look at AntiPoof puzzled.

" How do you know?" I ask. " You ain't alive yet."

" I will be soon. " AntiPoof says. "And I can tell you this,my heart would break if I'm born into a world that doesn't have you in it."

I blush at his words. He sure was a slick talker. I pull him into a hug.

"You better be born good and health." I tell him."I'm staying alive just so I can hug on ya fur a long time."

AntiPoof kisses my cheek.

"Wake up my love." AntiPoof whispers to me." Our family is waiting. And they grow more worried by the moment."

A bright light flashes. When I open my eyes again,I'm back in the attic.

" Jinx,your awake." AntiCosmo cheers.

I was in his arms.

"Everyone,our little one has awaken."HE cheers

"Jinxy, your okay." Maddie sobs, Hugging me. "I was so worried."

Was I dreaming. I hope not. I want to meet that pretty little antifairy boy.

*End of Eliza's POV*


	2. CH2: Once Upon a morning

CH2 One awkward morning

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I breath a deep sigh of relief when Eliza opens her was alive. My little girl was alive.

"Jinxy your awake." I cheer."Everyone,our little one has awaken."

"Jinxy, your okay." Madeline sobs, Hugging her. "I was so worried."

AntiWanda comes to our side.

" How ya feeling babeh?" AntiWanda asks.

"I'm all achy." Eliza replies.

AntiWanda takes her from my arms and hug her gently.

"You'll feel bedder in da morning."AntiWanda says."Your on da light side child. Mama needs ta fatten you up."

AntiRip come to me.

"We should get going." He reminds me."Jorgan will be here as soon as he realizes Lizzy lied."

AntiRip was right. But where can we go.

" Cozzie, we ain't gonna leave mah babehs here,are we?" AntiWanda asks.

"Of course not." I reply."Their ours now,we just need a safe place to raise them."

"I know, we can go to da forbidden glen." Eliza says."Dare's a house no one goes to,on da count it's supposed ta be haunted."

My word,she sound just like AntiWanda did at her age

"Oops I forgot."Eliza says" I ain't supposed to talk this way. "

I smile at her.

"Well I like it." I tell Eliza." You sound like your mother did at your age."

To my delight Eliza looks at AntiWanda.

"I do?" She ask.

" Ya sure do?" AntiWanda confirms proudly.

Eliza hugs her mother. It was a delightful sight.

"Let's get going." AntiRip says. " Lizzy do you know the way to the house?"

"Sure do." Eliza confirms.

I take her from AntiWanda."

I'll carry her love." I tell her.

"Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda agree.

We can't leave yet." Madeline says suddenly

"Why not." I ask

"We got important cargo ta get." Eliza says.

"We'll buy you a new teddy."AntiRip says

"First of all, da bond between a lil girl an her plushie is sacred damn it." Eliza says, with convection no less. "Secondly, I wasn't just talking about Havoc."

I'll be damned,she has a stuffed toy named after me. How charming.

"Lead the way to these precious goods." I tell them.

I carry Eliza to here head straight to her bad as soon as I put her down. She crawls underneath and crawls out hold a black teddy bear. It had Green eye like me. And antifairy blue bat wing.I pick her back up and we head to another room. This room was a nursery.I put Eliza down ands she heads to a crib. We walk over to her, and stand behind her. I'm shock to see two infant newborns.

"Is dey doing what I think dey're is." AntiWanda whispers to me.

"Hey Jade, Hey Jaden." Eliza calls to the infants." I'm leaving 's coming too. It ain't safe here no don't you worry none, Mama AntiWanda and Big daddy AntiCosmo is gonna take real good care of us."

Eliza stand.

"Don't you worry ,I ain't fixin ta leave ya behind."Eliza adds."Mama and Big daddy's gonna take real good care of you two too. "

AntiWanda picks up Jade.

"Cozzie are all humans dis small as babeh's?" AntiWanda asks.

"I think their preemies."AntiRip says picking up Jaden

"Dey are." Maddie says."Dey were born two months ago."

"Eliza are Jade and Jaden the precious cargo you were referring to?"?" I ask

"Yup." Eliza Confirms, as we head back to the Attic.

We ease out the window and take flight. I can hardly believe it. After today's crashing defeat ,I've all but given up know I had a little ones in my care. And a child on the way.I no longer had room left for doubt. Every move from this point on must be made with the utmost care. I no longer just had the future of my people to think of. Or even Just mines and AntiWanda's. I am a father now. I had innocent little lives to keep safe. I swear by the stars. On this night, on this moment. I'll die be fore I let Jorgan,or anyone else take them from I will Not fall easily.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Cosmo's POV

I wake up and poof myself into a fish. Timmy begins to stir. Sleepy blue eyes open and look around.

"Daddy?" Timmy mumbles. "Where are you?"

"I'm here Timmy." I reply.

Timmy touches the fish bowl and smiles. I place a fin where his hand is.

"My boy, your so freakin cute." I think to myself.

Timmy's door suddenly open. Mr. Turner tips toe in with his wife.

"Careful not to wake him." says.

They go into the bathroom.

"I knew it. He's not taking them." growls."TIMMY!"

"What?' Timmy replies.

"Get in here and take your medicine." says.

"Make me."Timmy replies.

I look at Timmy shocked.

The Turner's storm into the freeze when the catch sight Of Timmy's surprisingly cold stand on the bed and begins to hop in place.

"Timmy, behave your self." says.

I don't understand. Why did she seem scared?

"You know what your tired." says." Why don't you sleep on it, and we can talk in the morning."

"Kay." Timmy replies.

He stop hopping on the bed.

"Goodnight." Timmy says

'Night." The Turner's reply and bolt from the room.

"What was that all about?" Wanda asks.

We poof form the fish bowl.

"I think they were scared Timmy was going to challenge them to a bed jumping contest." I remark. "He is really good at it."

"Wanda?What are you doing up?" Timmy asks. "I thought you were going to bed."

"I came when I heard shouting." Wanda replies." I was afraid Cosmo got busted or something."

"Well it was something alright." I sigh." I'm just not sure what?"

Wanda floats down a place a hand on Timmy's head.

"Are you feeling alright sport?" Wanda asks

Timmy touches Wanda's hand. Then without another word, Timmy pulls Wanda into a tight hug.

"Mmmm, My pretty Mommy." Timmy says, cuddling Wanda.

M. .M. .mommy?' Wanda Stammers blushing. "Oh Sport. I wish I could have I'm not mommy."

Wanda poofs into human form and pulls Timmy unto her lap. I smile as the two cuddle.

To be honest Wanda had never let a god children call her that. Though many wanted 'd gently ,yet firmly tell them not to. That it was against the rules. Though we both know it isn't. But Wanda never wanted to go there. She knew she'd have to leave them. That's the real reason she was pushing him away so hard. He's the only one she could never tells me she have no intention of leaving Timmy. After all out of all her god kids. Timmy was the only one she called sport. The only one let see her cry. In sort. Timmy was the ONLY Human who ever saw the real Wanda. In all her naggy, cranky, sometimes bitchy glory. The real Wanda I love. The real Wanda HE loves.

Wanda places gently a sleeping Timmy onto the she stokes his hair.

"It's not fair."Wanda sobs."Of all the kids we could have did he have to come into our lives."

"We got lucky.' I suggest.

""Lucky? We can't have him Cosmo,He's human." Wanda hisses at me. "HE belong with other human. Not a bunch of fairies. He'll grow old. . And. . Die. My baby's going to die and I can't prevent it."

NegaTimmy lazily open his eyes And cuddle close to Wanda.

"GO back to sleep sport"Wanda says "You need your sleep if your to live a long and happy life."

I wonder is Wanda knew she was speaking to smiles and drift back to sleep.

Wanda And I poof into cat when the door opens.

"The Turner's tip toe into the room. Wanda and I trade puzzled glances.

Mrs. Turner get's his .Turner grabs Timmy. Timmy struggles in his hold.I start to attack him but Wanda hold me back.

"It's for the best." she says."Don't interfere.

You taking you damn medicine." growls slamming Timmy to the bed.

Timmy looks up at him with a glare.

"He a baby you ass." I hiss in feline.

"Is that necessary?' Wanda mutters under her breath.

Then it happens, Timmy kicks in the face and leaps from the bed.

"He's on the floor." shouts. " Grab him."

Timmy dashes into his closet. leaps for him but misses.

"Shit he's in the closet." gasp.

scrambles to her feet. And dashes to her husband.

"Open the door." She tells him.

opens the the door and Quickly slams it.

"Quick bring me the chair!" scream as something begins to bash against the .Turner bring him the chair and jams it under the door.

"Take should hold him until we get dressed and leave." says.

They race out the room.

With in minutes Wanda and I hear the car peel off.

"They're scared of Timmy?" I ask.

"So it seems." Wanda replies.

"Let's take him to our castle. He shouldn't be home 's only eight."I remark.

"No, I'm sure they'll call Vicky."Wanda says

"But." I Begin

"NO Cosmo." Wanda growls."He's to attached to us. "

I poof to Human size and walk over to the closet.

"I want out." I can hear Timmy cry." Let me out."

"Timmy stop hitting the door." I call to him." I'm going to let you out."

"Kay." Timmy replies.

I move the chair and open the door. Timmy rushes out and hugs me. I pick up the crying shaking child and hug him. I look over to a shocked Wanda. She floats past us and looks at the door. I jump at the sight of it. It had deep dent marks in the wood. The door was about to give any minute. Did Timmy really do that. I look at the tiny boy who was now fast asleep in my arms.

"What do you think Cosmo?"Wanda asks.

"I . .can't fathom any of this love." I reply. "Some of those marks. . .how can he even hit that high?"

I lay Timmy in his bed and sit beside poofs us to the castle.

"I was going to sit with him. "I tell her

"He has to learn to sleep without you." Wanda snaps"

"NO he doesn't." I growl.

"Cosmo."Wanda begins

"Shh, do you hear that?"I ask.

I poof to Timmy's room room. Timmy was crying n his bed.

"Mommy? Daddy?'" He called out. "I said I was sorry. Please let me sleep with you tonight."

Wanda and I trade shocked glances.

"Is he talking about us?'Wanda asks

I nod.

"Well he can't." Wanda says."It's only more proof why we need to distance ourselves from him."

"I really am sorry. I'm sorry I was bad."Timmy adds."Please don't be mad at me."

"We're not mad sport." Wanda says rushing to him."We didn't hear you call for ."

"So you don't hate me mommy?' Timmy asks

"Not at all sweety." Wanda says.

"Wanda." I whisper to her.

I point to Timmy's eyes when she looks at me. Timmy's eyes were vacant. He was still asleep.

"My mommy . "Timmy says."My pretty pink 's daddy? Is he mad at me mommy?"

"Sport please stop calling me that."Wanda says "I'm not your mommy."

"But your said you weren't mad at me."Timmy sniffles

"I'm not."Wanda says."But, I'll get mad if you call me that again."

"Daddy."Timmy sobs.

"Don't call him that."Wanda says firmly."His names Cosmo."

"Daddy!"Timmy screams. DADDY! DADDY!DADDY!"

"I'm here Timmy."I tell him."And no I'm not mad at calm down."

"Yay, you still love me daddy?" Timmy asks.

"With all my heart."I reply.

Timmy hugs me and snuggles into me..

"Can I sleep wit you." He asks." I'm lonely.I want to snuggle."

"No." Wanda says.

"I'll sleep with you." I tell Timmy. "Daddy loves having snuggies with his Timmy."

Cosmo, come to bed.."Wanda says.

"No."I reply flatly.

"Where did the Turners go?" Timmy asks

"They. .left ." I reply.

"Really?' Timmy asks.

"Yeah."Wanda says sadly."After they locked you in the closet."

Timmy curls up on the bed.I get in bed and snuggle close to him.

"Don't worry Kiddo." I add . "You still have me."

"Yay, I have for the Turners" Timmy Yawn. "I'll make those fuckers bleed later."

And with that he's sound asleep. Wanda and I looked at him shocked.I knew full well That wasn't NegaTimmy speaking. That was TIMMY speaking. I look at Wanda. She was looking back at me. We both start to speak. But words fail us both.

End Of Cosmo's POV

Sanderson's POV*

I let out a yawn.I felt exhausted. I look over at dad. He was sitting up watching the news. I have to envy the old guy. We had three rounds of bed shaking, ass slapping sex and he's still conscious. Me, not so much. I roll and lay lazily on dad. Dad pets me on the head.

"Ready for round four." Dad asks

"Damn it do you put Viagra in your coffee?" I huff." Give me a hour."

"Ha wuss." Dad mocks." Fine, I don't want to miss the report on siblings anyway?"

"Wow breaking news." I scoff." Havoc and Clarice busted out. . Again."

"Last night Ac evacuated his world."Dad says"He's had enough with relying on the fairies power source, and have gone off the greener, safer pastures.

I sit up in the bed.

"Really?" I ask

Dad nods. There was a serious glint in his eyes.

"Wow, that is bold." I mutter.

"I know." Dad says. "Shh it's coming on."

"We're here with Jorgan." The reporter continue." Can you share any details."

We frown when Jorgan comes on screen.

"Yes people of the magic world,AntiCosmo have escaped before with his wife. " He begins.

"You think."Dad remarks rolling his eyes."I think the boy"s got a key to the joint."

"Shhh shhh shhh."I whisper chuckling.

"But this time it's different. AntiWanda Is pregnant with a new antifairy baby."

We both gasp and leap from the bed.

"Why the fuck didn't he call me." I growl Putting on my pants.

dad did the same.

"Damn it, How did that bastard find out?." He growled before stopping.

"Shit we don't have time for this."He adds whipping out his wand sound pinging us dressed.

"What will do when you find them" The reporter asks.

"Well AntiCosmo will be put to death as will AntiWanda." He says causing us to freeze in out tracks."Along with Doctor AntiRip studwell"He adds

"Put to death." I gasp out horrified.

"Just for escaping." Dad gasps equally Horrified.

"Put to death."The reporter gasps as well."isn't that a bit harsh."

"You think!"Me and Dad Spit out together.

"Usually,yes."Jorgan says"But we have reason to believe he kidnapped a human AntiCosmo have murdered three fairy soldiers"

"Damn it AC,what have you done?" I think to myself. "The only thing kept me and dad from death door was the fact we found the kid."

"Damn it AC ,What were you thinking." Dad mumble ."Why didn't you stick to the plan."

We dash out the room.

"Henry!"My aunt shouts.

We both turn around with a groan.

"Not now." Dad sighed

To my surprise she hugs him

"My dear husband,I heard about your cute Antifairy pet."

Dad Shoves her off.

"He's not my pet,he's my son." He growls.

"Funny.I don't remember hatching him.

"She turns to me with a glare.

"Or that thing." She adds.

"Love you to ma."I say to piss her off.

She gives me a horrified sneer.

" Don't you worry about a thing."She says. "I'll make the funeral arrangements."

" He's not dead yet."I shout,my anger Spiking.

Dad holds me back

"Not,yet but he always get caught."She says with a sickening smirk. "But I guess we all can agree,it'll be the last time."

" Anna,get the hell out of her,before I LET him kill you." Dad growls.

I enjoy watching jump in fear and scurry away.

"Bitch."I sneer.

"Hey Sanderson,do me a favor?" Dad asks.

"Grab her, Kill her and bury her in a unmarked grave in Fairyworld?" I ask hopefully.

"Tempting,but no."He replies. "Take the tracking device she put on my back off,and give it to me. "

I check his back,sure enough there it is. I take it off and hand it to him.

"Thank you."He says.

"What are you going to do with it?" I ask.

He pings Up a folder. And puts it as our favorite cubical boy passes by.

"OH Eugene!"Dad calls. He stops and gives us a strange look.

"Come on you guys."He moans "I'm still sore form last time."

Eugene gives a smirk.

"But I'm not opposed to a quick spanking." He adds."To get me through the day."

We float over to him .

"Sorry pet,it's not that kind of request." I tell him,giving his ass a nice hard swat."

He moans and shutters.

"Damn,What can I do for my masters?" He asks.

Dad opens the folder.

"This is a copy of Richard's schedule folder."Dad tell him.

There's a tracking device in it. I need you to switch it with his.

"Why are you tracking him?" Eugene asks.

"We're not,it's from the fairies." I tell him

He looks even more confused.

"Walk with us,talk with us." Dad says.

He probably realized we've been still to long.

"Can I come." Richy chirps hopping on dad's back.

"What?" I ask puzzled.

"Aren't you going to see havoc?" He asks. "I wanna she this human child too."

"Later,I have a job for you and Eugene." Dad says Showing Them the tracking device in the folder."My dear bitch put it on me,for the fairies."

"Hoping We'll lead them to Havoc." I add.

"Oh,so this they'll follow Richards all around Pixie world instead." Eugene says Understanding.

"Why me?"Richy huffs.

"Your a prince." Eugene point out. "To harm you would lead to a massive law suite from your dad."

"Exactly."We tell him.

"Thank you sirs." He says .

We trade puzzled glances.

"For not using me as the patsy."He clarifies,noting our confusion.

"Dad kisses his cheek.

"Your going too." Dad says. "Just encase the fairs feel touchy feely, you can alert me 0f the matter."

"Right."Eugene says.

he two dashes off. While dad and me ping to earth.

"End Sanderson's POV

Timmy's POV

I wake beside Cosmo and Wanda. My kind parent's. They will never lock in a the attic. They wouldn't. . . I'm shocked when I notice I was in their castle, must be for added protection.I slip from the bed. I walk to the kitchen and wonder about the room. I don't know why, but I felt restless. When I get bored of stalking around the kitchen I wounder around the castle. My thoughts begin to fall in line. The lie I have become fade away. The real me begin to the distance I hear my name being shouted. They sounded so cute gripped with panic. I recall the lie I was once. I mentally form it into a mask. They can never see the monster I truly am. I don't want to loose their love. The warmth, I've come to need. My precious crack I long heals me, chains me, poisons me. I jump when I'm suddenly hugged from behind.

"Sport, didn't you hear us calling for you?"Wanda asks.

My gaze drift up to her.

"Yeah." I reply. "I meant to answer you. . .but my mind drifted ."

"It's okay sport." Wanda says.

She hugs me tightly.

"Wanda's here." Wanda says."Come back to bed."

"Timmy?!" Dad calls.

"He's in here." Wanda calls ." I found him."

"Timmy why are you in the hall of our past bad god children." Wanda asks. " Is their something your looking for."

"Wanda how come you hate these kids?" I ask looking around

"I don't hate them." Wanda replies.

" You spoke to them with such scorn in your voice." I point out. "I wonder how it felt, to hear the god parent you loved speak to you in such a manor."

"They didn't love us Timmy." Wanda sighs" All we were to them were tools. Tools to hurt people."

"They did bad things to people."I point out. "Wouldn't they still be here if they had loved you."

"Their supposed to be." Dad says." But many aren't. Their in the hall with all the good god kids."

"Why?" I asks.

"They were mean. Cold hearted." Wanda says. " But They adored us, so were the only ones in the world they trusted. That meant something to us."

"So why did you come here?"Dad asks

"I just wondered in here." I reply." I wasn't sleepy any more so I wondered about the house. "

With a poof, I'm back in their room.

"It's 3 am" Wanda yawn." Lay down and try to sleep."

I do as I'm told. I stare at the ceiling.

"Light me?" NegaMe call.

"Yes." I reply falling back into the cavern of my mind.

"Are you okay?' He asks. " You seem different?"

"I'm not different." I tell him." I'm simply not drugged up anymore. The effect's of the drugs I was on are waring off."

"Oh." NegaMe replies simply.

He comes over and touches my face.

"I can still touch you." He remarks. "So you don't really hate me deep down."

I grab him by the waste and pull him close.

"How can I hate someone so breathtakingly evil?" I asks.

"L.. . LightMe?" NegaMe stammers blushing.

"You are precious to me my darkness." I tell him." But your light isn't light .I'm little more then smoke and but a ugly lie, hiding a uglier truth."

I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I may not even be light at all." I add."You may have been the light one this whole time."

"Me. . Light?" NegaMe gasps." But I'm a negahuman."

"Yet their a many evil humans about.' I point out. "Their the only people I ever met."

"LightMe , that's not true." NegaMe says.

Isn't it?" I ask.

"What about Chester and AJ?" NegaMe suggests."Sanjay and Elmer."

"Chester will treat me like shit if he ever became popular again. AJ looks down on me because he thinks he's smarter." I reply. " Sanjay can't even admit he's in love with me. And Elmer will do what ever AJ tells him to do."

"What about Tootie." NegaMe asks.

"Tootie. . . She only loves the lie."She has no idea how twisted and mean I really am.

"You not twisted. .or says.

"Give me time." I reply with a smirk. "You'll see it."

"But you'll alway be my light.' NegaMe says. " You may be twisted. Sick. Or out right demented . But you'll never be as dark as me. Sorry love."

"I can't be the day to your night!" I shout."Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not asking you to be."NegaMe says." You are the neon sigh shining against my ink black sky."

NegaMe hugs me tightly.

"The only time you shine is when your shrouded in harsh light of day dims you." NegaMe adds."Lessening , suppressing, oppressing your magnificent glow."

"Don't leave me NegaMe." I plead. "No matter what kind of freak I become, stay by my side."

"You'll always be my lovely light." NegaMe says" Even if it's pure madness,. You'll always be pure in my eyes."

I look towards my was gazing back at me. His eyes sparkles like rubies.I touch his lovely face. .I feel my heart race,when he takes my softly presses his lips to it.

"Timothy, I will always be be your side." NegaMe says." Please always allow me to be there."

"NegaTimothy." I breath out.

"Please. .Timothy." NegaTimmy plead.

"I'll swear on my life." I tell him. I will never shun you , my beloved darkness."

"I swear on my being I will always love you." NegaMe says." My precious light."

I open my eye's when I hear a poof. I was in my room.

"Your parent's are home." Wanda says." Don't worry, we'll stay with you."

"Go back to sleep." Dad says. "We'll watch over you."

Before I can say a word I'm pulled back into my mind.

I land on NegaTimmy.

"Ignore them." He says "Stay and snuggle with me."

"Kay." I agree.

End of Timmy's POV

HP's POV

I fly around Dimsdale franticly. I sent Thomas home. To keep a eye on the news. Cosmo wasn't answering his cell wand. Which means, He's on active god parent duty. Usually I'd be miffed. But right now his charge was like a grand child to me. Plucky, quick witted, and smart. The kinda kid I can bad the kid hated me. It a shame we had to get off on the wrong foot. I let out a use worrying about it. I have kids and another grand to worry about. I fly around where they could have exited to. Brute fairies were everywhere. I'm immediately spotted, grabbed and brought to Von'Strangle.

"Well well well, if it isn't HP." Von'Strangle chuckles.

"Von'Strangle." I parrot out.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?"Von'Strangle asks

"This is a minor metropolis." I point out." Not a woodland area."

"Von'Strangle rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean."He growls." Why are you in town?"

"Nonia."I reply

"Nonia?" Von'Strangle echo's puzzled."

"As in Nonia damn business." I snap.

Von'Strangle glares at me. I gaze back dispassionately.

"Your looking for that little bastard."Jorgan shouts."Aren't you?"

I remain silent.

"You do know he's going down for murder." Von'Strangle says.

I say nothing.

"He killed Innocent people." Von'Strangle scream."Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Can I go know?" I ask."Unlike you, I have shit to do."

"Damn you pixies are heartless." Von'Strangle sneers." Go on, get out my sight."

I fly off. I really didn't my kids had serial kill instincts. It was my guidance and firm love that kept in from spinning out of control. But only because I accepted one fact. Killer kids are going to kill. Needed to justly so, must be allowed ,from time to time, to kill.

I pause and dart in the path of a brute fairy.

"Move." He growls.

"Not until you hand over my kid." I reply

Tommy struggled in his hold.

"Jorgan ordered anyone spotted in the hot zone to be brought to him and interrogated."The brute says.

"Sanderson, I told you to go home." I huff.

"I was home." Tommy says. " Pacing ,waiting for you to come back with jerk poofed in looking for you. Beth said to take me instead."

I look at the brute.

"I've already spoken to Von'strangle.." I tell him."Release him now."

"He can be questioned to." The brute huffs."

"He's a minor, not without parental consent."I point out.

" I have it right here.' The brute growls, holding up a paper.

It held Beth's signature on it.

"Nice autograph. But Bethany has no legal right over Sanderson. Only I do." I remark."Only I can sign for him to be interrogated."

"Why haven't you left yet." I hear Von'Strangle growl.

"This brute is in illegal possession on my child." I remark."Order him to release the kid, or face a massive law suite."

I have permission to take him." The brutes says handing Von'Strangle the paper.

Von'Strangle looks it over.

"It's invalid. Only the head prick here can sign for the kid to be interrogated"Jorgan says."Release the freak."

"Watch your mouth asshole." Tommy growls.

"Forget it." I tell him, snatching him from the brute's hold. "We have work to do."

"Yes,sir." Tommy says and we fly off.

Once we're out a view I pull my child into a hug.

"Did that awful man scare you?" I ask

" I'm okay dad." Tommy says."Shaken, but okay. Any news?"

"Not yet." I sigh. "Come we have places yet to search."

We fly around town. And still now signs of make extra sure no brute see, nor follows us."

We land on a window sill. I needed to rest. My heart was beating like a jack hammer. I need to rest and calm down.

"Are you okay daddy?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah." I breath out." I just need to sit and try not to panic."

I let out a gasp when a small hand brushes against my wing. The touch was light. It was loving. It was. .I scarcely can believe it. . Human. I turn to see who the human was who had touched my with such kindness. To my out right shock. Timmy's sweet blue eyes were looking back at me.

"Hi HP Hi Sanderson?" Timmy whispers.

"Hi turner."We whisper back.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask

"Cosmo and Wanda are sleeping." Timmy replies. "I don't want to wake them. They had a long night."

I heard about that. Tommy reported that Cosmo said he was acting weird.

"How are you feeling?" I find myself asking

"I'm okay." Timmy says. "Why do you asks?"

"Human kids aren't known to be up at this hour." I reply.

"I feel much better now that the effects of my meds are wearing off." Timmy says.

He reaches up a strokes my wing again.

"Dude am I going through some strange withdrawal?" Timmy asks. "Or have your wings alway been that glittery and pretty and I was too doped up to notice?"

"I honestly can't say." I reply

I honestly can't believe my it happens. Turner hugs me.

"Mmm, I'm feel good today.' Timmy says. " And you sir, are looking extra cuddly today. You don't mind if I cling a little do you?"

"Not at all.' I reply.

I pet him softly on the head. I look to tommy. He had "What the fuck?" Written all over his face.

"You should go back to bed kid." I tell him. " Kid's your age need sleep."

"I don't wanna." Timmy pouts cutely." Say, what brings you to town?"

"I'm looking for someone."I reply. "I fear one of my little ones are lost."

"And you can't figure out where their hiding?" Timmy asks

"What makes you think their hiding?"Tommy asks

"I saw some bulky fairies passed by. They asked If I've seen AC." Timmy says."I told them no, and they pressed on. They told me not to let you know they spoke to me. . .huh. . . Oops."

"I'm surprised that didn't enlist your help." I remark.

"Those guys always hated Jorgan asking for my help."Timmy says."I think it hurts their pride."

"Can you help us?" Tommy asks

"Mmmm." Timmy says. "I can't . I'm not sure I'm allowed."

"I understand." I sigh.

"But it's going to be foggy today." A Timmy says."A great day to hunt ghouls and other dark creatures in the old house in the woods."

Tommy and I look at each other.

"Thanks for the tip kid." I tell Timmy." I might take up a little spook 's go Eddie."

Timmy lets me go

"See you HP."Timmy says with a smile.

Then he garbs Tommy into a hug.

"See you pretty Eddie." Timmy purrs.

"See ya,Ti." Tommy stammers blushing.

He blushes deeper when Timmy kisses his cheek before letting him go.I ping us to Dimsdale woods. Bad luck was on our side, as we ping right to the house.

End HP's POV

Earlier

AntiCosmo's POV

I look around the room. A little elbow grease and the place could be quite charming. I was glad the girls knew of this place. I looked at the Eliza who was now snuggled close to her new mother. They seem so close despite knowing each other mere hours. I can scarcely believe it. I had a daughter gaze drift to the crib we restored. Maddie was snuggles against AntiRip sleeping like a lamb.

"If human kind puzzled me before. Right now their a out right enigma." I think to myself as my gaze travel to the crib. "How can ANYONE bring themselves to harm such treasures as these little ones?"

I stroll over to the crib. Jaden was fast asleep. Jade stared up at me.

"Hello jade." I whisper down to her.

"Hi daddy." Jade coos.

"Rest me little dear, it's too early for you to be awake." I tell her.

"Hold me." Jade demands reaching up for me.

I pick us my baby girl.

Jade snuggles in my arms and falls asleep. I not her breathing was more stable. The twin went into respiratory distress last night .My little Jade even stopped medicine AR gave her before bed seems to be helping. I can't believe I have children.

I feel warm arms around me.

"You had me so worried." Father remarks.

I turn and smile at him.

"Terribly sorry old boy." I reply. "WE got spotted near the border and couldn't risk Jorgan finding the others."

"I understand." Father says. "What I don't get is where the rag a muffins came from. You already wanted for murder and are you adding multiple Kidnapping to the list?"

"It's a long story."I sigh ,placing a sleeping Jade into the crib.

I tell father and AntiEdward about last night's event.

"The infant's might have even died ,if we had not been there."I tell them.

"Shit." Father gasp. "Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine." I reply. "Where's Eddie? And How did you find me?"

"What do you mean where Eddie?" Father asks puzzled. "He's right."

He turns to face who I thought was AntiEdward.

"My evilness it was a peck on the cheek Tommy." Father chuckles. "My darkness,I hate to see what would happen if he gave you some lip action."

"Kiss? O , ,On the lips." Edward stammers blushing more. "Do you think he would?I bet his lips are so soft. So very soft and taste of fresh strawberries."

"Who is this HE, he's referring to?"I ask

"The kind pretty human who helped us find you." Edward replies. " A very handsome, kind open hearted human, with pretty buck teeth."

I look at Father shocked.

"Timothy helped you?" I gasp

"Indeed." Father replies. "He even stocked my wings with love."

"But he hate us, doesn't he?"I ask

"I'm not sure." Father says " But he was very open to Tommy and I."

"He call me pretty." Eward chuckles shyly.

"Though he helped defeat us, it was obvious he took no pleasure in the victory." I sigh. "It even seemed as though he was actually worried about me."

I wonder, Would he follow me?

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Cosmo's POV

I wake to a load crash. Poof poofs into the room.

" Were you guys out here all night?" Poof asks

" Yeah." I reply with a yawn. "All morning anyway."

"Who's stomping?" Poof asks.

We head to Timmy's bathroom. He was in there wearing his hiking boots. Stomping on little blue things.

"Timmy Stop." Wanda shouts grabbing him." Those are your pills."

So that what those little blue thingies are.

"Timmy it's to early to be tap dancing on tablets." I remark.

Timmy look up at me, then smiles.

"How about a med mashing mambo?" Timmy asks"May I have this dance malady?"

Timmy grabs Wanda's Waist and begins to spin her around.

"Timmy stop."Wanda laughs. " You've been naughty he he he."

I laugh the sight..I walk over to the dancing pair and pick up Timmy. I carry Timmy to his room and put him on the bed.

"No Dancing till After breakfast." I tell him." It'll make you too hunger and you might accidentally eat your plate."

I smile when Timmy laughs

"This is no laughing matter." Wanda huffs." will be mega pissed."

I sit on the bed.

"Yeah she will." I sigh." too."

Timmy leans on me. He didn't seem to care.I put my arms around him. Timmy wraps his around me and cuddles. Man, Timmy's so cute.I can tell by the way she looked at him, Wanda thought so too. Everyone but Timmy jumps when we here foot steps. Wanda And Poof turn into gold fish. I turn into a cat and sit on Timmy's lap. Timmy pulls me up and continue to hug me.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Mmmhmm, I'm Fine." Timmy says

"Booth of you?" I ask

" I tried to stop him." NegaTimmy says."But He really hates those pills. Plus he woke up in a weird mood.."

" I see." I reply

"Snitch."Timmy giggles.

NegaTimmy giggles too

Mr. And Mrs. Turner soon enter the room.

"Timmy. It's medication time." says. "Wake up like a good little. . Boy?"

almost turns pale. I'm puzzled till I follow his gaze to Timmy. Timmy's normally gentle eyes were ice cold. I wince at the sight of them. I pity . It almost felt like Timmy's eyes were burning into the mans soul. I can't imagine how must feel.

"Timmy have you taken your pills?" Mrs. Turner asks.

"I'm all out." Timmy says.

"Don't lie Timmy." says." We got you a full bottle yesterday."

"Damn it Timmy." scream. "What have you done?"

" I did the tablet tap." Timmy says with a smirk." Nothing like a little soft shoeing in the morning."

"What did he do?" asks.

"He smashed his medicine." growls coming back into the room.

She looks at Timmy with a glare. Timmy looked back at her. His expression held no emotion. His eye were almost dead. The scarier thing is. It wasn't NegaTimmy in control. Though he seemed ready to attack.

Timmy stands and walk to his .Turner backs away. Anger turning quickly to fear. Wanda and Poof quietly poof out the fish bowl and crawl out under the bed as cats.

"N. . N . .Now Timmy." stammers. "Don't hurt mommy."

Timmy Turner to . jumps back in fear. I can feel Timmy and NegaTimmy's energy breath comes into sync. They were both ready to attack. Then It happen. Something that can't be seen by human eyes. Timmy's free hand begin to glow. To my shock a sword begins to take shape. I have to stop them. But how? I Leap from Timmy's arms. Timmy stops and turn to me. His eyes looked so sad. I meow sweetly and wave him over with my tail. Timmy smiles and come after me. Wanda dart past him. Timmy spins on his heels and chase darts between Timmy's legs. Timmy almost falls and start to chase poof.

"Cosmo How is it that negaboy almost merged with Timmy." Wanda hisses coming to my side. "And how did they start to make that sword?"

"I don't the smart one. " I huff." Their really I had no idea they were that close."

"I thought you sent him back where he belongs."Wanda snaps.

"He belong with Timmy." I snap back."

"He belongs with his kind,not with 's corrupting him." Wanda growls."I'm sure he doesn't mean too. But.. .well you saw that sword, he was going to strike down."

"Yeah he was, but it wasn't NegaTimmy corrupting Him." I tell Wanda

"What?"Wanda Gasps.

"Timmy was thinking of attacking him when He came into the room." I remark."NegaTimmy followed his more like when Timmy moved, NegaTimmy moved with him."

I. . I don't understand." Wanda Stammers."What's wrong with Timmy?"

"I don't know." I reply." I don't think Timmy will be like any Godchild we've ever known."

Wanda and I leap apart to keep Timmy from catching us.

While Timmy chases kitties around the room,The Turner's exit slowly. When they get to the door they make a break for it. Timmy jumps at the sound of the door slamming shut.I poof to myself, then poof human sized. I pick up Timmy, who was still staring at the door.

Timmy jumps and look at me. I carry him to the bed and sit Timmy on my 's Eye slowly return to normal. I'm glad for it.

"I wonder what that was about?" Wanda remarks.

"Yeah me too." I agree." Timmy are you okay?"

"I'm okay.' Timmy says." Just a little hungry."

Timmy let's out a low sigh.

"Man, the way mom and dad motored out of here."Timmy adds. " I doubt they're willing to feed me."

So he did know what he was doing. I just wish I did too. Before I can say anything Jorgan atomic poofs into the room.

"Timmy Turner." Jorgan booms."AntiCosmo have escaped from prison.I want you to track him down and bring him to justice."

"No." Timmy says.

Every one looks at him shocked.

"Um. . .why not?" Jorgan asks

"I don't feel like it."Timmy replies

"But Timmy, your the only one who can stop him." Wanda says.

"So, he should train his men better." Timmy huffs." I'm not some pawn to be at his beck and call. Only to be tossed on my ass in a few years."

Timmy? What's that supposed to mean?

"Track him down or else." Jorgan growls

"Or else what." Timmy snaps. "I'm under no obligation to track down magic criminals."

He had a point. Timmy's help always been voluntary.

"And since I'm breaking no rules." Timmy adds." You can't do squat to me."

Jorgan growls as he glares at Timmy. But we all know Timmy was right. Jorgan couldn't make him put himself in danger.

"But I might be persuaded to help you." Timmy says. "Like say a dozen anniversary muffins. "

I look at Timmy shocked as does everyone else.

"That's extortion.' Jorgan growls.

"No it's demanding payment for services rendered." Timmy counters. " You want me to play bounty hunter. Well this "hunter" need to eat. You don't have to pay me.I could care less."

Once again Timmy was right. There was nothing in the rules saying a god child can't demand payment for helping a fairy. Or any one else for that matter.

"I'll ask Remy." Jorgan snaps lifting his wand.

"Go ahead ." Timmy says calmly." But be prepared to pay double my rates."

"For a hunter who's a total newbie at that." Wanda adds.

Jorgan looked like he wanted to pound Timmy into the bed. Timmy just leans back on me and smiles.

"I'll consult the council." Jorgan says and atomic poof away.

"Now were was I." Timmy says sitting up." Ah yes wishing for breakfast."

"I'm not granting your wish." Wanda says

"Me nether."Poof huffs

Timmy look at them both shocked.

"What? Why?" Timmy asks

"You don't make your friends pay you to help them."Wanda says

"Since when was Jorgan ever my friend?" Timmy asks. "He hates me."

"Still fairy world need you." Wanda says." What about them?"

"I'm a kid." Timmy Counters. "He should have trained fairies to handle this kinda ever other soldier gets paid. Why can't I make some scratch."

"I've made up my mind." Wanda says." Help Jorgan or no wishes."

Timmy rolls he's eyes.

"You can't do that." Timmy says." Your being paid to grant my wishes.I have you under contract."

"We'll go on strike." Poof huff. "That we can do."

Timmy Jumps off the bed and walks over to a angry Poof. Timmy gently strokes Poofs hair and chuckles.

"Your cute kiddo."Timmy replies."But no. No you can't."

"And why can't we?" Wanda asks.

"You can try." Timmy says." But then again, I'm not the one who'll get turned into confetti in two weeks."

Wow,right again. Timmy's on a roll today. Then again he's really smart.

"Um. .mommy is that true?" Poof asks

"I'm afraid so." Wanda sigh.

"Can I wish up breakfast now." Timmy ask."I'm hungry."

Wanda walks over to Timmy and she starts to slap Timmy catches her looks at him shocked. Timmy just stares at her.

"Don't hit him." Timmy says with a chilling calm.

No, Not Timmy. NegaTimmy.

"You have no right." NegaTimmy says." Ever."

Wanda smack them both with her other hand. They stare at her. Timmy's shocked. NegaTimmy's angry.

"How dare you speak to me, to us like we're just your employee." Wanda growls."I'm not you flunky damn WILL speak to me with respect."

"Your. . . My mom?" Timmy stammers.

"I'm not sweety." Wanda says. "But I do love you. "

Tears fill Timmy's eyes.

"I'm . . I'm sorry Wanda." Timmy says."I didn't mean it."

NegaTimmy was still angry. No, he was doesn't notice.

"I know sweety." Wanda says pulling him into a hug.

"Do you hate me now?" Timmy Asks.

Wanda and I lower to the bed. And tuck Timmy in.

"I could never hate you sweety." Wanda says." Now go to sleep. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

Kay." Timmy replies

Soon both he and NegaTimmy are fast asleep.

"Do you think he's asleep?"Wanda asks.

"They both are." I reply.

"How do you know?" Wanda asks

"I have no idea." I reply."I just can tell."

"You see how Timmy seems to inhale twice?" I point out.

"Yeah?" Wanda replies.

"That second breath is NegaTimmy's." I tell her. "He breaths slightly slower then Timmy."

"Wow." Wanda breaths out."You really know your son."

"I try." I reply

"Oh Cosmo. What are we going to do?" Wanda asks." I don't even know how to deal with a child like Timmy."

"Okay so he's a little unhinged."I reply, Pulling Poof onto my lap."He's still the sweet Timmy we love."

"True."Poof and Wanda agrees

*End Cosmo's POV

AntiCosmo POV

I walked through the woods.

"Cosmo's not answering his cell." Edward remarks

"That's to be expected." I sigh

I push the newborns in the stroller father brought. Father was ahead of us playing with the girls. The old boy was on cloud nine.

"I like dis place Cozzie?" AntiWanda remarks. "Maybe we should put down roots here?"

"On earth?' I huffs. " Why in the world would we do that?"

"Hey what's wrong with earth?" Madeline asks " It's a nice place."

"We'd be hunted love." I reply. " Though I'm shocked we've been out this long and not seen a soul."

"Dat's because ain't no one comes here.' Eliza says. "On da count da it being haunted and all."

"It's also said that the forest is cursed."Madeline says "Every attempt to cut even one tree is met with dooooom."

"Doom eh?" I chuckle.

"No foolin cut a tree ans Instead s falling where it was supposed to it fell to the side and crushed ten men to death. "Madeline says "Another time a guy started a bulldozer and it and every bull dozer in the area blew up, killing the whole crew."

"How do you know it wasn't some echo terrorist?" Father asks

"Because the next crew after , three men was killed when a chain saw flew out guys hand and flew threw the air. "Madeline says. "It baffles investigators because the men were feet apart. And it should have stops when it hit the first one. But it didn't until it pinned all three to a tree."

I look around the area. I could feel it. A ominous aura shrouding the land.

"Feel anything?' Edward asks

"I think she be onto something." I reply.

"No wonder this place feel so cozy. "AntiWanda says. "Was Dat how da buck got to da kitchen?"

"Na dat probably was Lizzy." Madeline says. "She always dragging critters home, after her hunts. Dat's how we usually eat."

We look at Eliza then Madeline.

"It's true, She hunts in sprite from when she's sleeps." Madeline says. "She's a power full huntress, I wish I could do it."

"I'll teach ya both to hunt awake." AntiWanda says.

Guys come look at this!" AR shouts.

We rush over to him.

"Are those luner blossoms. "AntiWanda gasps "I dought dey could only grow in da antiworlds."

"Quite right my dear." I reply." Only the antiworlds have soil tainted enough to grow it.'

"Look like you kids found a new anti paradise." Father says.

"It seems so." I smile.

"What does that mean?"Eliza asks

"I means the antifairies will be moving their nation here.'Edward says. "As soon as possible even."

'Can you just decide that?" Madeline asks. " I mean don't you have to contact the government or emperor or something."

"My dear girl, I am the emperor." I tell her. " The decision is your mother's and I's."

"Whoa wait, we were adopted by royalty?"Madeline gasp. "For real?"

"Oh hells yeah."Eliza cheers. " I want a pony. No I wanna unicorn."

Madeline looks at at her like she's gone mad

"Seriously?' Madeline huffs

"Don look at meh like dat."Eliza huff. " We're with pixies and and Antifairies. We got adopted by magic royalty. If anybody can hook a girl up wit a unicorn it's dem."

Madeline takes in here sister's words.

"I want a dragon."Madeline says finally

"I'll think about it." I tell them.

"What are you doing to call you knew realm?" Father asks"NeoAntifairy world."

"How about Darkaidia."Madeline suggest. " That's it was call along time ago."

"Darkaidia." Father mutters "I know that name."

"Is it alright with you love?' I ask

"I thank it's a purrty name."AntiWanda chirps.

"Darkaidia it is." I proclaim.

"I got one question." Eliza asks

"What?" I reply

"Whens AntiPoof going to be born?" Eliza asks

"Who?" Madeline asks

"You unborn brother." I gasp."Jinxy who told you about him?"

End AntiCosmo POV

Eliza's POV

He did." I reply "Last night when I was dieing. "

"You were dying?"Maddie gasp

"Yeah, he asked me to live so we can be together." I reply. I've spoke wit him twice now."

"When was the other Time?'Grumpy asks.

*That morning in Eliza's dreams.*

I had my target in mah sight. I big ole' buck. I stalk around it . I jump at it. Da buck jumps back. My claws cut open it's throat as I fly past it. It falls as I land in da lake. I pop up and swim to the edge.

"Nicely done."AntiPoof says as he reaches in ta help meh out.

"Thanks.' I reply. "Whatcha doing in these here parts before."

"I'm not sure." The boy says, flashing a pretty smile. "Soul like myself usually wait at the border."

We walk to the buck. Yup , it was good and dead. I float on top of it and sit down. The pretty boy sits next to meh.

"If souls stay at da border, is it safe for you to be here?"

"I think so." AntiPoof says. " I . . ."

"You what babeh?" I ask

"I've missed you." AntiPoof says blushin.

He looked away.

"I don't understand, but I feel calm being near you."AntiPoof says. " I feel a strange joy just looking upon your beauty."

"Daww shucks babeh." I giggle. " You can come into mah dreams anytime."

"Your dreaming?" AntiPoof ask "Then how did you kill a living deer?"

I shrug.

"I have a deadly soul." I reply

"Beautiful and deadly." AntiPoof says. " I'm going to enjoy being raised with you."

"Daww, I'm gonna love growing up wit a evil sweety like you." I says kissing his cheek. "So be born healthy."

"I will says blushing." I promise."

"End of Eliza's POV


	3. CH3: Magi Truths

*Eliza's POV*

NegaTimmy's POV

I walk to my chair and sit down. I summon up some lemon aid and have a sip. The sour sweet taste clams me.

I can't believe you made a apartment in my head." I hear Timmy laugh as he wanders about.

"Thanks for allowing me to come and go as I please."I chuckle.

Timmy goes to a door that I could never open.

"That's the chamber Gary was locked in."I tell him."Do you know what's in their."

"It's the chamber of my says opening the door. "It was sealed by the medication it seems."

Timmy turns. And lifts his my out right shock Gary appears at his side.. Gary take on look at the chamber and panics.

"Yo we had a deal." Gary shouts,terror clear in his voice."I leave you alone, you leave me alone.'

'I don't want you to leave me alone." Timmy says."A want my Gary back."

Timmy grab Gary into a tight hug.

"Yo hugging is so not cool.: Gary huffs."Besides I hate you."

Timmy looks so adorable clinging to Gary with a happy dopey grin on his tries to shove him off.

"Get off." Gary growl

Timmy reaches into his pocket. I'm impressed .Gary still couldn't pry him off ,though Timmy was now only holding him with one pulls a marshmallow peep out his pocket.

"I said. . Umph." Gary begins only to be silenced by a peep.

"Shhhh, feel the joy of forgotten spring."Tommy says

"Imagine food." Gary gasps."You imagined me here."

'My Gary."Timmy purrs.

Gary watched as the wall of the chamber that held him fades away.

"Gary do you know why I locked you in there." Timmy asks

"You hated me?" Gary replies, looking at me puzzled.

Timmy let's Gary go and takes his hand.

"Do you remember I started taking medication?" Timmy says.

"Yeah, how did that go?"Gary asks

" denied me of my true self." Timmy sighs. "Worst of all it would have killed you."

'What?"Gary gasps.

"Those walls I created I made when I felt my true self. withering."Timmy explains. " I made them to protect the real me. The real Me that you needed to remain were sick in those day, so it's no surprise you don't remember. I didn't remember."

"Who's he?"Gary asks pointing to me.

"Oh where are my manners. Gary this is my NegaSelf NegaTimmy." Timmy replies."NegaMe, Gary."

"Hi roomy." I wave.

"I'm not staying here."Gary says."Roomy or no."

Gary looks around.

"Cool digs though."He adds

"You can come and go as you please."Timmy says.

"Till when.' Gary growls. "You get put on new meds. The real you scare the shit out the Turners."

"Technically I'm still on the old ones."Timmy says."I'm even given a stronger dose of the shit."

Gary looks at the peep still in his hand.

"So how?"He gasp.

"Timmy's on a med strike."I inform him." The new does was making me sick."

That's how I realized it was my meds that was making you sick."Timmy adds

"That's right,. I remember when you sealed me up." Gary says.

"I was too weak to even stand, you had too carry me in there. You said to stay there till you found a way to make me better."You visited me often you seemed weaker each time."

Gary sinks down to the chair next to filled his eyes

"I thought you forget me."He sobbed."That you didn't love me anymore."

Gary looks at Timmy.

"Why didn't you tell me before." Gary shouts."Before I did those horrible thing to you."

"I didn't really remember myself."Timmy replies."I'm just now beginning to remember,who I really am."

"TimTim. . .I'm so sorry." Gary says.

"Meh, forget it." 'Timmy says." Water over the fall."

"Can I really be by your side again?" Gary asks.

"If you'll do me the honor."Timmy says with a bow.

"That's the smooth operator I know and love." Gary cheers.

Timothy comes sit with us. I pour both Timmy and Gary a glass on lemon aid.

"Are you always this quite?" Gary ask as I hand him a glass.

"You can say that." I reply

"He's observing you." Timmy says." I hope you to can get along."

"Hey, as long as he has no beef with me, I have none with him."Gary says.

"I like him." I remark."He's pretty. No wonder you like to keep him near."

I smile as Gary blushes.

"Great.' Timmy chirps.

My darkness indeed. Oh light me even twisted, you are a total sweetheart.

End NegaTimmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I wake sometime later. I sit up and gaze about the room

"Where the hell am I?" I think to myself.

Then I remember last night, this morning. . . Timmy kissed Thomas?How the hell did that happen? I float up and head toward the twins. It didn't really matter. At least on of us should feel the joy of his embrace.I pause and let bout a low growl.

"Why couldn't have been me." I think to myself.

Then again I was married. And Thomas. . Wasn't. Still . . No matter what logic I us, I still felt jealous I want the child to at least smile at me. Even if it's just once.

I change th twins and place them back into the crib. I note that Maddie was up already. Jinx was still in bed. Dreaming of little AntiPoof no doubt. The walk wore the three of us out. I did'nt sleep at all last night. I pick up jinx and head to th kitchen.

"Hey babeh." AntiWanda chirps.

"Greetings love." I reply kissing her."Madeline, sleep well my dear?"

"Sure did." Maddie replies." Gramps said he'd take me on a tour of his world later Can I go?"

""If it's okay wit your mother,you can go."

Alright." Maddie cheers.

I put Jinx on father's smiles brightly as he hug his grandchild.

I look over at Thomas.

"I thought you stopped already. " I laugh

Thomas blushes deeper.

He had stopped then AntiRip made him blush." Father says."Then just when he calmed down again. Maddi made him blush."

I sit beside Thomas and kiss him on the forehead.

I'm glad for you ." I tell him.

"Thanks Hun." Thomas says purring."I really like him."

"So what's the next move?"Father asks

"We have a kingdom to build."I reply.

"Where?" Richard asks

"Hello Richard." I greet him.

"Hi Havoc.'Richard replies. "Cute crumb snatchers."

"Thank you Richard."I reply." Right here in these very woods."

"I'm hungry." Jinx mumbles

"Sit up and eat." I tell her.

As Jinx yawn and sits up, AntiWanda give her, her food.

"Have you eaten Maddie?" I ask

"Yeah.'I'm stuffed." Maddie replies with a grin."Moms a good cook."

I take Thomas cell and ring answer.

"Must be on duty." I sigh."I'll ring him later"

"Or he'll ring you."Father remarks as the phone rings.

"Hello?"I answer

"AntiMe , I'm so glade you safe.' Cosmo Says." Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." I reply."Just a slight detour."

"What's our next move?"Cosmo asks

"You have to keep Timmy from helping Jorgan find me." I tell him.

"He already refused to help Jorgan?" Cosmo says.

"What, why?"Father asks

"He said he didn't feel like it.' Cosmo replies."But he might change his mind if Jorgan cough up a dozen magic muffins."

" willingly pointed us in the right direction."Father mutter.

"What? When?" Cosmo asks

"Right Before his kissed Thomas." I reply"My question is, where were you?"

"Most likely sleeping." Cosmo sighs."Last night was weird. This morning was weird."

"Did Timmy really stop taking his medication?" AntiRip asks

"Timothy's on meds?" I gasps

"Yeah, He said it stole his dream." Cosmo says "He even got upset about it. Though I can't shake the feeling their something more he's not telling me."

"I like this new Timmy." Thomas chirps"Um. . I mean. Oh gosh I can't believe I said his first name."

"What's the big deal?' Maddie asks

Who're you?" Cosmo asks

"I'm AntiCosmo adopted daughter Maddie." Maddie replies.

"The big deal is we pixies only call our mate and children by their first names."Father says

"Ohh, Uncle eddies getting maaaaarrried." Maddie laughs.

"Shut up." Quips Blushy, the blushing pixies.

Cosmo laughs.

"While were on the subject." I remark.'Cosmo say hello to my other daughter Jinx.'

"Hi Cosmo." Jinx chirps

"Hi Jinxy." Cosmo chirps back

"Cosmo , Can you lead Timothy to me?" I ask

"I think I can arrange it.' Cosmo says.

"Good. I want to speak to him." I inform Cosmo.

"Alright." Cosmo says. "I hear someone coming, See ya soon."

"See you love." I reply and hang up.

"I wonder if he'll wear a traditional pixie wedding kimono?" Thomas sighs

"One peck on the check and you all ready for the alter." I chuckle."Try getting past the fist date."

"D. .D. .date." Thomas gasp." I wonder where we should go."

I roll my eyes.

"This kids going to remain antipixie red at this rate." I sigh.

"So Who's Timmy and why do you want to meet with him?" Jinx asks.

"He's a very powerful human child." I reply "And A hero in the magic world."

"So you want to face him for a battle to the death?" Maddie asks

"What?! No!'I gasp.' I want him to come to my side."

"That never works." Maddie says." You should just ice him and have done."

The girl was shrewed ,I respect that.

"Timothy's only acting on the lies he's been told.' I explain." I think he'll be willing to cross to my side if he knew the truth."

"What truth is dat daddeh?" Jinx asks

"He thinks the fairies want to help human children out the kindness of their heart."I reply "Little does he know, their stealing his in born magic from him."

End AntiCosmo's POV

*Timmy's POV*

"I can't believe AntiWanda pregnant." Dad whispers to Wanda.

"I know,I can't believe,AntiCosmo stole human kids." Wanda agreed.

"I wish you two had his courage, Wanda."I think to myself. "I wonder. . Do you dad?"

I laid in bed pretending to be asleep. I wasn't ready to face the day yet. Lucky for me ,it was Sunday. I don't need to acknowledge the day till lunch time. I loafed around in my sleep Half. awake.

"Should we tell Timmy?" Wanda asks.

"Why?"Dad asks.

"Don't you think he should know?"She asks.

"Yeah but,He's been awake listening the whole time." Dad says to my surprise.

"If you knew he was awake,then why are you whispering?"Wanda asked annoyed.

"I thought he might have a head ache,and that was why he was still in bed." Dad replies. "I'm worried he's going through withdrawal."

"He's missed one dose of medication."Wanda huffs. "He's not kicking a crack habit."

"Wait. . It's not the same thing?" Dad asks

"Cosmo shut up."Wanda snaps.

"Timmy,get up and take your medicine."Wanda calls.

"Can't I'm sleeping." I call back.

"I thought you were awake."Cosmo says"Sorry Wanda ,I was wrong."

I chuckle, though I honestly can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Now mister."Mom orders.

I groan and sit up.

"I smashed them." I whine.

"Yeah,but you parent's got a refill."She insists. "Cosmo make sure he takes it,while I check on Poof."

Dad give her a nod and she poofs from the room. I get up and go to the bathroom. I open the medicine cabinets and take out the bottle.

"Can't I not take it and tell her I did?" I asks,pouting.

"No Wanda counts them now. He says. " But she can't actually make you swallow it or any thing."

"Are you going to make me take them?" I ask

"Nope."Dad says. "You can flush it if you like."

" I see"I remark."I got a better Idea."

I walk out the bathroom and to the bedroom window.

"LightMe don't do it." NegaMe says.

"DO it .Doooo IT." Gary cheers me on.

I ignore them both and scan the yard.

"LightMe?"NegaMe calls.

"Timmy?" Dad calls to ma." What are you doing?"

Stay back." I tell dad.

"Why?" Dad asks.

"Because I'm about to get mom's attention." I tell him.

"Oh okay Timmy."Dad says and sits on my bed.

To be safe he Poof into a cat.

"HEY BITCH!"I scream out the window.

Mom look up at me shocked.

Take Your FUCKING pill and shove it."I shout throwing the pills at her.

She screams and dodge them. The pills smash open and scatter on the ground.

"I'm not taking those shits!" I add "If you don't like it ,fuck you!"

After giving the shaken woman the middle finger salute, I walk away from the window.

Gary falls over in my head laughing. NegaMe was laughing his ass off ,mom and Poof stared at me shocked from the bed.I give them a puzzled look.

"What?" I ask.

"Timmy, such language." Wanda gasps

"Oh heh heh." I chuckle." Sorry you had to hear that."

I walk over and pick up Poof.

"Why poof wearing a mask?" I ask

"Poof got the chicken poofs."She tell us, taking Poof from me."I called Doctor Rip Studwell,and I'm heading over there now."

"Do you want us to come?"I ask

"No that's ok Timmy.I don't want you to catch it."Mom says." It give magic creatures itchy spots,but it turn humans to chickens."

"And after this morning, I know Jorgan is just dieing to "Accidentally"Batter and deep fry you."dad adds."And serve you up with a side of greens."

I laugh at his comment.

"Cosmo,don't say such horrible thing." Mom says "Jorgan's bad,but he's not that bad."

"Riiight."Dad says rolling his eye's. " He is the picture of moral righteousness.'

Wanda glares at him and poofs off.

"Timmy."Dad calls me.

I stop laughing when I hear the seriousness in his voice.

"I don't mind you not taking those pills." He says,lifting my head to meet his gaze. "But if you try to hurt yourself again,I'll have no choice but to make you take them,ok?"

"ok dad."I reply.

He poof to human form and hugs me.

"That's my boy." He says squeezing me.

Dad pulls me onto his lap.

"There not really going to kill AntiCosmo and AntiWanda,Are they?"I asks.

"Yeah,if they catch them."He says.

I shutter at the thought.

"Then I hope they never catch them" I say without thinking.

Out the corner of my eye I can see him look at me stunned.I look down. Dad pulls me close,I lay my head on his chest.

"You know what Timmy?"He asks.

"What dad?"I ask back.

"I hope they never catch them too."Dad says

I look up at him. Dad was looking at me with a kind smile.

"Let's hope for the best,and look forward to meeting AntiPoof one day."Dad adds.

I smile at him.

"Yeah,let's" I agree.

"NegaTimmy? Wanna come out and play?" Dad asks

"Nah. I'm good." NegaMe replies through me. "I have a feeling I should wait to come out."

Before dad can ask why, My human dad burst in.

Dad puts me down and leaps off the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" My human dad shouts.

"Nobody' Dad says, droping to the floor." I'm not even here."

Dad roll under the human dad rushes over and dives under the runs out as a cat and leap onto my bed.

"Where the hell did he go?" My Human dad asks

"What are you doing?" I ask Petting scared kitty daddy.

"That man who was holding you.."My human dad remarks."Who was he? Why was he in my room?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." I reply." I'm going for a walk."

I stand and walk out the room. My human dad grabs me.

"Tommy, who was that man?" The jerk asks

My temper spikes.I kick the ass in the stomach. My human dad gasps and falls to his knees.

"My name is TIMMY." I shout." You fucking named me,you should know it."

I storm out my room and walk right into my human mom. She stared at me like a frightened deer.

What?" I ask, Puzzled by her doe eyed expression.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Out."I reply.

"Out where?" She asks

"Outside." I reply

"Where outside?" She asks

"Somewhere outside."I reply

Oh,okay."She says." Be home by dinner."

"Will do." I reply.

I walk out the house.

"That got awkward for a moment?"NegaMe remarks.

"Which part?"Dad asks "Me almost getting busted,Me looking like a creepy pedo in Timmy's room, The stand off between Timmy and , or the stand off between him and ."

"Scratch that." NegaMe says." That was a whole LOT of Awkward."

"Are you okay Timmy?" Dad asks

"Yeah, I'm okay." I reply.

"So what do you want to do?"Dad asks.

I shrug." I dunno." I tell him.

"Well wish for something." Dad Suggests.

I sit on the park Swing.

"I wish I had a gardening catalog,like mom has." I wish.

Dad looks at me puzzled,but grants my wish.

I flip through the appears on the swing next to me.

"Since Wanda's going to be at the doctors all day,I have I idea about what we can do."I tell my companions.

"Which is?"NegaMe asks.

"We're going to look for AntiCosmo."I reply.

"But we don't know where he is?"Dad says look over my shoulder.

"I know,but we can,always check Dimsdale 's forest. There's abandoned old house there,very few people know about."I tell dad. "Even if he's not there,we could always look for ghost and ghouls."

"Sounds like a plan." Dad says happily.

"But,why the catalog?"NegaMe asks.

I find the page I'm looking for and show it to him.

"Nearly black roses?" NegaMe and dad reads.

" Yeah,there a deep blueish purple,Almost black."I reply."If we do find them,it's make a great gift for AntiWanda.I wish I had a dozen of them."

Dad smiles and grant my wish. I look at the roses,they smelled lovely.

"I wish we were in the old house in Dimsdale forest."I wish.

Dad poofs us off.

"I just thought us something."Cosmo Whispers."What if AntiMe blasts us.

I chuckle.

"I really doubt he's here." I whisper back,as we explore the place.

"Then why did you wish for the roses?"NegaMe asks.

"Doesn't hurt to have a peace offering."I tell him.

"And if he is?" Dad asks."What then?"

"I give AntiWanda the roses and make nice?'I reply.

I don't know why, but dad tone sounded he mad I didn't help Jorgan too? But he did say he had hope they remained freeze when we hear AntiCosmo's voice.

"Did her that,darling?He asks,most likely to AntiWanda."Our little one will be born in two short weeks."

We peek into the living room. AntiCosmo was there with AntiWanda, Sanderson and HP. Also two guys I've never seen before. I'm sure the antifairy guy is Dr. AntiRip Studwell. I'm puzzled who the tiny pixie is. There also was a little girl with newborns laid sleeping in a carrier seat.

"Then I'm going to have a new hunky lil brothah."She asks

"That's right my dear girl." AntiCosmo say patting her on the head.

"Man the kids got a girl and he ain't even born yet." Another girl says"That's what I call a player."

Me and dad are so stunned we don't realized how hard we're leaning on the door till hit falls from it's hinges. Taking us with NegaMe fall right into me. I land on top of Dad.

"Are you okay NegaMe?" I think to My darker self.

"I'll let you know when the chamber of your mind stop spinning."He replies

"He'll be fine." A dazed Gary says."I broke his fall, and he broke my spine."

"Huh,I'll get back to you two in a bit." I think to them

"Kay."NegaMe and Gary says and passes out.

The whole room looks at us

AntiCosmo floats over to us.

"Hi AntiMe."Dad says, still Dazed.

"They sent,you to track us down,eh?"AntiCosmo says.

"Tsk, do I look like a bloodhound." I snap."No one even know we're. . here."

I regret it as soon as I do.

"Oh really."HP says pinging over to us.

AntiWanda comes over as well. I Stand a blow out a sigh.

"Where dead meat aren't we?" I ask.

"Nah, it's all good.?"Dad replies.

I look at him stunned. Even more so when he hugs AntiCosmo.

"Cosmo my dear it's been to long?"AntiCosmo remarks." How I've missed you."

"I'll says,AC, we need to hang out more." Dad says. " Timmy brought AW a present."

I turn to AntiWanda.

"Congratulations on having a baby."I tell her,sincerely.

I hand her the flowers I wished up.

"Your going to make a awesome mom."I add

She looks at me,taking the flowers.

"Why thank ya Timmy."She says."Dare lovely."

"Turner,How did you know they were here?"HP Asks.

"He didn't."Dad replies."He wished them up just encase they were."

"Dad makes beeline for the babies."

"Hey AntiMe, cute kids."Dad remarks. " I thought stealing kids were phase three."

"I found these darlings in the care of hateful humans. So I took them." AntiCosmo says. "Where is the old nag?"

"Taking Poof to the doctor." Dad replies.

"NegaMe are you seeing this?"I think to NegaMe

"Duuude the cooolooors" AntiMe replies and passes back out.

"Gary?"I call to him.

". . . .am I dead yet?" Gary asks

"Umm,. . .no?"I reply.

"Good. . I taste blood." Gary says." It tastes like sunshine and mangoes."

And with that Gary faints too.

"Alllrighty then."I think to them. " You rest my lovelies."

I watch AntiWanda fly over the the little girl and put a flower in her hair. They seemed really close. I feel a twinge of jealousy. Girls had all the luck. They got to wear nicer things. People fond over them. They got the most love.

My own parents rejected my because I wasn't one. Now that they had one,I guess AntiCosmo and AntiWanda didn't want me anymore. I don't know why,but that thought hurts. Why was I always forgotten,for someone else. Many thoughts flash in my mind,All involve hurting myself. I struggle to push them away before they overwhelm me. I look at the put a flower in the older girls hair. Then again. He might want a allot off us ankle biters around. Maybe…Dare I dream.

"Timmy are you ok?"Dad asks.

"Yeah I'm fine ."I tell him.

"You said to seek you out if I wanted to know the Truth.I do,so I did."Tell AntiCosmo. "What are you? What does it mean to be a antifairy? And who's the bite sized pixie?"

Don't mind me."The tiny pixie says."I'm just filler.

"That's Eugene."AC replies

" I am an for what to mean to be a AntiFairy, allow me to tell you."

I'm guided to a seat. I guess it's going to be a long story."

End of Timmy's POV

*AntiCosmo's POV*

"Timothy you think the made up of two kinds of people. Good and evil correct?"I ask

Timothy nods.

"Am I wrong?" He asks

"Very, in fact nether actually exists." I tell him. "All being has light and darkness within them. Some being have more light, while other have more darkness."

"So where did the concept of good and evil come from?" Timothy asks in a strange voice.

"Fairies, pixica pixies and dwarfs and forest elves love rules and order." I reply. "

"Together they defined what was right and what was wrong. What was good and what was evil . And as the top nations in the MagiVerse, all other's were forced to follow them."

'Soon all antibeing where labeled evil, for on reason or another." Father adds. " Those who refused to fall in line with their thinking, was the grounds of being tainted."

"Human and other lesser magic being even have their magic stolen from them." I add. "Human are being drained of their magic with every wish you make."

"You lucky, you got Cosmo." Edward says "Cosmo have found a way to return your magic. With food from the dark worlds."

"The Antigrapefruite juice." Timothy gasps "Dad you were using me as a lab rat?"

"Not at all."Cosmo says. " I'd never do that. I used my last god child as one. I already knew it'd work. The hard part was getting it to you without Wanda's knowing."

"Why take our magic?" Timothy asks." Why are they hording power?"

"They want absolute peace. They want every wild being gone. They don't understand,We are the balance of the universe. You may think we do the thing we do, out of hate, malice, and spite. "I tell Timothy. "But to be honest, We're only keeping feelings alive in the universe."

"Why do bad thing have to happen." Timothy asks. "Why can't you just be nice."

"They are nice." Maddie chimes in. "They're just not good."

"How can you be both evil and nice?"Timothy asks

"Easy we just value love as much as we do hate."I reply. "Nor do we see kindness as a weakness."

"So being a antifairy, is to be evil and nice?" Timothy asks

"It means to be chaotic." I reply." Not cruel, not heartless, just chaotic. It's just that some of the chaotic thing we do, can be seen as cruel and heartless."

"So what were you doing yesterday?" Timothy asks

"Trying tah unseal our world." AntiWanda replies, cradling Jaden in her arms."Is we had been able ta do it, we wouldn't have had ta leave home."

"Antifairyworld stopped being home when they made it our prison."I sigh. "We have a new home now, so that place no longer matters."

"Why didn't anybody glare at me yesterday?"Timothy asks"You guys glared at the fairies, but I was the one who broke your do-hicky."

"You are a child Timothy.I, nor any of my brethren would ever sneer at a child." I reply." It's not your fault your were mislead and lied to."

"Besides it was da fairies dat cheered at our misery."AntiWanda adds."You didn' told us you were just dare pawn "

"You even looked concerned about AC." AntiRip says. "Nor did you crack a smile when we were lead away."

"You noticed that?"Timothy asks

"Antifairies are very observant." Cosmo replies." They've been watching you with much interest."

"I thought you didn't know anything about them." Timothy huffs.

"I don't, not really.I don't know what it means to be one"Cosmo says, leaning back on the couch."Then again I don't know what it means to be a I know is what it is to be Cosmo."

"And what is it like to be Cosmo?" Timothy huffs.

"It's harder and more painful than you think."Cosmo replies sadly." It's also colder and lonelier than you can ever imagine"

Dad." Timothy gasps.

"Don't worry about me Timmy." Cosmo says." I'll be okay ,I'm a lot tougher then I seem."

Timothy rush to his father's side. Cosmo pulls the lad into a hug. It was so charming how close they have become. Not many people have seen the real Cosmo. I'm not even sure Wanda have. All anyone every sees is Cosmo the lovable dim wit. I don't think any other non-darkling other then Timothy know about Cosmo the broken poet. I don't think they'd understand him if they did. So I will horde my lovely broken bard jealously. And share him with those I deem worthy. Sadly Wanda , though she's his wife, doesn't make the grade. In fact the less he have to do with that bitch the better. If he longs for female companionship, I'll share AntiWanda with him. She is be far , a much Finer woman anyway.

I introduce Timothy to everyone and we all take a seat. Timothy sits by AntiWanda. AntiWanda pulls the lad onto her lap. To my surprise the child leans into her.

"So are you just going to live in the woods?"Timothy asks

"I'm erecting a new kingdom." I reply. "I call it Darkaidia."

"Cool name." Timothy remarks. " But why build a new kingdom?"

"The fairies don ruined our own home, because dey own da land." AntiWanda huffs. " We need a place were we can be us."

Timothy quietly nods. I wonder what he's thinking. Jinx stands and goes over to timothy. She stare at the boy puzzled.

"Hi new boy." Jinx says suddenly

"Hi."Timothy replies in a strange voice.

"Come out and play."Jinx says. "The other boy too."

"Do you really want me to."Timothy says

"Cosmo, what's going on."Father asks.

"I think Jinx is speaking to NegaTimmy."Cosmo replies."But I have no idea who the other boy could be."

Sure enough Another boy appears beside Timothy. He lift's the tiny girl upon his another boy appears. He just leans on Timmy and says nothing.

"Gary!" Cosmo chirps rushing to hug the boy.

"Hugging is not cool." Gary huffs.

"I don't care."Cosmo says."I've missed you so much."

"You. . You did?" Gary asks "Seriously."

"Cosmo nods and continues to hug the child.

"Well. . In that case. . .I can let the hugging thing slide."Gary says." Since you missed me and all."

"Okay dat's 5 boys an three girls." AntiWanda remarks." Man wes just racking up da babehs. I feel so rich."

"Hey. .AntiWanda."Timothy call to my wife.

"Yeah, babeh?" AntiWanda replies.

"I. .um. . Never mind."Timothy says quickly.

"Are you sure babeh?" AntiWanda asks

Timothy looks down a nods.

I look at the child with concern. There was a unspoken sadness in his eyes.

"TimTim are you okay?" Gary asks.

Timothy merely nods.

Thomas floats over to Timmy.

"You look like you need a hug."Thomas remarks.

Timothy pulls the pixie into arms.

"I'd love one."Timothy replies. "Thanks cutie."

"A. . .Any time."Thomas says hugging the boy. "Day or night."

Great, he'll light the night sky at this rate.

"How come you're sad Timmy?'Jinx asks.

"Hell say when he's ready." AntiWanda says. " Now it's time fur your nap."

"Alright, hot lips." Jinx cheers.

"What the hell have you been dreaming about?" Maddie asks " I bumped getting out of bed and you chewed meh out."

"I dream of sweet sweet anti love." Jinx sighs skipping ahead of her mother. Eugene helps AntiWanda with the twins.

"Huh?" quip a puzzled Cosmo.

"She's been dreaming about the unborn AntiPoof." I reply

"They've met."Cosmo gasps." When,How?"

"Last night in her dream." I reply. "How is that possible ,Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hmm, odd." Father says " As far as I can tell she's human. But she do have a strange power about her."

"So is my sister like a witch of something?" Maddie asks

"Much more powerful." Father says. " What she is exactly I don't know."

"Man, I wish I had magic."Maddie sigh.

The girl leap to her feet.

"I'd be all bad ass." Maddie says punching the air.

"I know right." Timothy laugh. " Not even Jorgan would be able to touch me."

"It's be even sweeter is we combine power." Maddie says." Combos are awesome."

"My element would be water." Timothy says.

"Mine would be lightening Maddie says.

The two stands back to back. To our surprise they begin to glow.

Timothy glows blue, Maddie a bold yellow.

"It's use my ice claw attack." Timothy says.

"I'd use my thunder charge attack." Maddie says.

Together it'll become the Thunder fang attack." The two say in unison.

As they speak a power blast springs from their hands. It resembles a beast's jaws. Poor AntiRip barely leaps out the way in time. The blast rips through the wall.

"Watch were your aiming." AntiRip huffs.

"Did we do that?'Maddie gasps.

The children looks at their smoking hands.

"Wow." They gasp. "We Have Magic."

"First a magic sword now this." Cosmo mumbles." I think Timmy's meds may have been suppressing something more then his manic behavior."

Father fixes the wall.

Eddie And AntiRip catches Maddie And Timothy as they stumble.

"Man I'm hungry again." Maddie pouts.

"Lemon aid?' NegaTimothy offers NegaPoofing her a glass.

"Thank." Maddie says.

"Hey AntiMe, I thought you could only do that in my remarks.

"Really? I wonder what gave you that impression?"NegaTimothy remarks

"The fact that's the only time you've ever done it?"Timothy huffs.

"You never needed lemon aid ."NegaTimothy says.

Timothy rolls his gives him a sly grin. I have a feeling that child knows what?

"What was dat noise?" AntiWanda asks antipoofing into the room.

"Timothy riping a hole in the wall with Maddie." AntiRip says.

"Umm. . Oh."AntiWanda remarks. "Babeh's no tearing apart da castle,we need ta live here."

"Okay mom." Maddie replies.

"Sorry AntiWanda." Timothy says

Again, he had a sadness about sets Gary down and poofs to me.

" Think he wants AntiWanda to be his mom." Cosmo whispers to me."He really likes her."

"Why don't he just ask." I reply." Or just call her mum."

Cosmo pulls me aside.

"He's scared." Cosmo says. "Wanda already rejected him. He' may be a bit gun shy about calling her that. And about calling you Papa."

"I thought she loved him." I gasp. "She should have been over th moon."

"She's afraid to get close to him."Cosmo says." He's human. "And Wanda knows she'll out live him."

"Not if I can help it." I huff.

'If you got any ideas." Cosmo sighs."I'm all ears."

We look at Timothy who was know laughing and joking with his kinsmen. It was as clear as a day, the child belonged with us.

"I'm worried." Cosmo says. "A strange new Timothy seems to be surfacing, one that's different from the Timmy we know."

"How different?" I ask

Cosmo tells me of last night events and this mornings. I can scarcely believe my ears.

"His ice claw would explain the strange marks on the door." I mutter."What will you do?"

"I don't know." Cosmo sighs.

"You won't leave him, will you?' I ask

"Never, Timothy Tiberius Manic Issmade is my baby." Cosmo says. " I'll always be proud to be his daddy."

I let out a chuckle.

"What so Funny." Cosmo asks

"We don't have a sane being in this mad clan." I remark.

"Meh, that's because no one sane would want to hang out with the like of us." Cosmo says. "Nor can they handle rolling with the truly wild."

"We're not just wild." I remark."We're down right feral."

"Soon, we'll have a feral nation."Cosmo says.

"Indeed." I agree.

"What are you two talking about?" Timothy ask coming over.

"Manly stuff."Cosmo replies.

"Fatherly business." I add

"Riiiight." Timothy remarks rolling his eyes "Well drop the macho crap, and come hang with the family."

Cosmo and I smile at each other as Timothy rejoins the group.

"Family, huh?" I remark.

"Well, you heard our son." Cosmo says.'Let's hang with the family."

End of AntiCosmo's POV

*An the turner's home*

*Wanda's POV*

I finally poof back with a sleeping Poof. I look around the room.

"I wonder where they've gotten to?I think to myself.

I lay Poof on Timmy's bed and whip out my cell. I dial Cosmo's number and wait for him to answer. As I wait I stroke poof was so cute. I can't help but imagine what Timmy was like as his age. He probably was so bubble and full of life. On his good days,his smile can light up a seems today is one of his bad days. I wish every day could be his good day. I longed to see those smiles. He seemed to me getting better though. The last few days he seemed smiles more. And seems more 's also more temperamental. And gets angry allot quicker. I lean back on the bed. NegaTimmy has been with him this whole time. How can I not have known. How did Cosmo know?He's even noticed the pattern they breath in.

"Cosmo sweety." I mutter to no-one. "How close are you with Timmy."

"We're really close." Cosmo replies." He's my little boy,why?'

I jump and almost drop the phone. I forgot I had called him."

"Just thinking out load." I stammer."Where are you?"

"We're playing in the woods." Cosmo replies. "How's Poof? "

"He's fine." I reply." How's Timmy?"

"He's fine." Cosmo replies. " Are you coming to play?"

"I don't know sweety I'm tired."I reply." Come home, the woods are no place for little boys."

"The woods are a perfect place for little boys." Cosmo says." Trees to climb, Water to Swim in. Bears to wrestle."

"Under no circumstances is My Timmy OR MY NegaTimmy allowed to wrestle a bear."I Snap

"Your NegaTimmy?' Cosmo Echos.

""Well he's here, and Timmy's fond of him." I stammer. "And His really cute. You know for a darkling."

"Gee, love you too ma."NegaTimmy remarks.

"Cosmo Am I on Speaker phone?" I ask.

"Umm. . .maaaaaaybe?"Cosmo replies.

"Cosmo you ding a ling." I snap-. Wait till I get my hands on you."

" Wanda please the children are listening?"Cosmo remarks.

"Wh. . Wh . .what?' I stammer blushing."C. .C. .Cosmo don't joke about such things. It's perverted."

"Us fighting is perverted?' Cosmo asks confused.

Crap that what he meant?

"Um. . Yes. . I…I mean no."I stammer blushing deeper." I mean . .SHUT UP!"

"Wanda are you feeling alright?"Cosmo asks.

"Mom had her mind in the guuuutter." Timmy giggles.

"Ooooh ma." NegaTimmy Giggles as well.

"I did not." I huff." I umm. . .oh sweeties don't tease mommy."

"Wanda!" Jorgan shouted atomicpoofing into the room.

My heart stops, Hear it comes. I going to be punished for opening my heart to a darkling. It's not fair. How come Cosmo got away with it. Of right I'm the smart one so they watch me like a hawk. Cosmo is to stupid to do anything too wrong.

"What?"I ask.

"I need to Speak to Turner."He says. "Where is he?"

The phone in my hand is quite,I have no time to turn it off, or hang up,not without him noticing.

"He's off extreme wishing with Cosmo."I tell him.

I can't believe I'm trying to lie.I've always been told,powerful fairies like Jorgan and the council can tell when weaker fairies lied to them. I figured the only reason Cosmo got away with it was because,they thought he was to stupid to use that power on. He looks at me. I try to seem confident.

"Oh ok."He says. "Wait Why aren't you with them. You know they can't look after s worthless as a parent."

My temper spikes.

"That's not true,Cosmo is a great god father,and a even better father." I snap flying to him. "His sweet,kind, understanding and loving. And he great with kid' 's why he's still a god parent and your not. "

I crossed the line. A hard slap sends me crashing to Timmy's bed. "

Mommy!" Shouts a scared poof. He flies over to me.

"I'm ok. Mommy's ok."I tell him.

"Look what you made me do." Jorgan growls."Step out of line and Timmy will find himself without godparents."

I shutter at the thought of my sweet Timmy being alone with the Turners.

"I'm sorry Jorgan."I stammer"It won't happen again."

Jorgan looks at Poof.

"Maybe he's be better of being raised by a more stable family."He says

I grab Poof.

"No,I promise I'll behave."I cry out."I swear, the only reason I didn't go with them is because I had to take Poof to the doctor."

Jorgan nods.

"Tell Turner the council rejected he offer.."Jorgan says."If AntiCosmo comes after him. he only have himself to he can save his own smart ass."

I nod ok.

"I'll do it as soon as they get back." I tell him

Jorgan looks at me darkly.

"Call up that idiot and See where their at."He says lifting his wand.

"Then right what ever damage they've done."He add and atomic poof out the room.

I'm left crying and holding lease now I knew,he wasn't can be lied to. I can be in that happy place with Cosmo,With my sons. I tighten my hold on Poof. Then why was I still shaking,Why did I still feel alone and afraid. Oh right I still can't have . . Him.

*End of Wanda's POV*

At the old house

*Cosmo's POV*

"Wanda? Are you ok?" I ask.

The silence on the other end. All I can her is the sound of Wanda crying.

"You should go to her." AntiMe says.

I shake my head. I have a better idea. I raise my wand and poof her to us. Timmy rushed to her.

"Mom? Are you ok?" He asks.

Wanda doesn't say anything. Instead she pulls Timmy into her arms with Poof. And hold them both tightly. NegaTimmy quietly comes over and sits by seem like he wants to say something,but doesn't. I walk over and sit next to him. Gently a push him forward,towards her. Wanda pulls him into the hugs as well. I think that's what she needed. To just be with her kids. I look at my family huddled together ,it makes me happy. I just wish I knew how to keep them together.I look around for Gary, but he's nowhere to be seen. He must be hiding withing Timmy. It's okay. He'll show himself to her ,when he's ready.

"So it is true,those rumors I herd about you." Wanda remarks." You really are tainted."

I sit next to here.

"Yeah, I am.' I reply." I care about my AntiSelf.."

"Cosmo. . You. . LOVE love him. . Don't you?" Wanda gasps. But. . What about me?"

"I love You with all my heart." I tell her. " Please believe me."

Wanda turns away.

"Their dangerous Cosmo." Wanda says"AntiCosmo have even killed fairies."

"AntiMe Would never hurt me, or you, or Poof."I insist.

'He tried to drain poofs magic."Wanda huffs.

"Not all of it." AntiMe huffs." He would have generated more. In a week it would have been like I took nothing."

"That's besides the point."Wanda snaps. "You had no right to steal any from him."

"True."AntiMe concedes."Your right, and I'm sorry."

Wanda looks at him shocked.

"What?' AntiMe asks puzzled.

"I never expected you to apologize." Wanda says quietly.

"I can admit when I'm in the wrong." AntiMe says." And I admit using Poof in such a manor was beneath me."

"Yeah me too." Papa HP says. " Sorry."

Both AntiMe and Papa Hp Looks at Eddie."

"What?"Eddie ask looking at them puzzled.

"Say sorry." Papa HP says

"I wasn't there?" Eddie says.

""Like hell you weren't" AntiMe huffs.

"No I'm sure it was . . . Bob." Eddie says." Yeah, good old bobby."

"Do it or no dessert tonight." Papa Hp says.

"But dude I was framed." Eddie huffs. " I didn't dooo it. I want my lawyer."

"I am your lawyer." Papa Hp says." Now say it."

"Fine, I'm sorry I followed that jack asses orders."Eddie huffs,Pointing to Papa. " He forced me."

" You little bastard." Papa Hp huffs. Pinging up a switch." I'll teach to lie on me."

"See what I mean.' Eddie say dashing away from Papa.

Everyone laughs as Eddie runs to save his to my Delight, Wanda was laughing too.

"I'll be right back."Wanda tell the kids,as she stood up.

She hands me poof. We watch as she goes over to AntiWanda.

"Congratulations AntiMe." She says with a shy smile."I'm sure you'll be a great mommy."

AntiWanda leaps up and hug her.

"Thank ya fairy me." AntiWanda replies.

AntiMe Antipoofs the rest us use to the couch.

"Wanna hold him?" I ask Anti Me.

"Who?" AntiMe asks,with a puzzled look.

"Poof silly." I Reply.

"Are you trying to get his eyes clawed out by Wanda?"Eddie asks,sitting next to Timmy."That so not cool."

Timmy shifts in his seat. Timmy looked so cute,sitting there,trying not to blush.

"He can hold him."Wanda calls to us." I don't mind "

She was sitting next to AntiWanda,probably taking about baby stuff.

"I think Poof minds."AntiMe says sadly. "I was after all,I was terribly mean to him when I last held him."

Poof bolts from my arms and hugs AntiMe.

"I fowgive you." Poof Hugs him back.

"Why thank you Poof." AntiMe replies.

"Yay,we're a family now." I cheer

"Turner are you ok?" Eddie asks.

I should ask you that?" Timmy Counters.

"Meh,my ass hurts." Eddie says "You?"

"Fine."Timmy says"Why do you ask, and why you always call me by my last name?" Sanderson shrugs.

"It's a pixie thing. We call our mates and kids my their first,our siblings and friends by there middle and our Acquaintances, coworkers, and strangers by their last."Eddie says."That's why I'll call you Ti."

"Ti"AntiMe echos

"It's sort for Tiberius."Timmy says. "My middle name.

"same as you." I tell AntiME.

"Wait,I have the same middle name as AntiCosmo?"Timmy asks,shocked.

I turn to him with a smile.

"Yup,Ain't it great?"

"Great?"Timmy echos."It's awesome."

"You think so Timothy?" AntiMe asks

"Are you kidding."Timmy says " I got the same middle name as my papa."

AntiMe's Eye widen with shock I think every one was shocked. Timmy covered his mouth blushing.

"AntiCosmo..I..I" He stammered with tears forming in his eyes.

*End Of Cosmo's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I can't believe Timothy called me that.

"AntiCosmo..I..I" Timothy stammer shyly.

From the look of the tears forming in the boys eyes,he most think I was offended some how by it. Then again Cosmo did say he felt gun shy about it. NegaTimothy placed a Comforting hand over his. I shift to human size and antipoof him over to me.

"I'm sorry."He manages,looking down.

I raise Timothy's gaze to meet my own

. "You have nothing to apologize for dear boy."I tell him gently." In fact,I'm touched you'd see me in such a light."

I place a soft kiss on his forehead. I look down to behold a shyly blushing Timothy. He looked simply adorable. I look over to NegaTimothy.

"NegaTimothy,do you have a middle name?" I ask him. As I speak,I feel Timothy Lean against me. Poof does as well. NegaTimothy seemed uncomfortable being given attention.

"I. . do" He says quietly "But I don't remember what the hell it is."

"Staying true to opposite form, why don't you go by Tyler." HP suggests."That's Cosmo's Middle name." NegaTimothy looks at Cosmo.

"It is?" NegaTimothy ask.

"Indeed it Is."I reply. "His middle names are Tyler and Wishes."

Cosmo looked at me beaming. I hate it when he looked so impossible cute.

"Hey AntiMe do you know my middle name?" Wanda asks

"Sure I do."AntiWanda replies " I know your full name."

"You do?" Wanda asks

"Sure." AntiWanda Confirms,"It's Wanda Clarissa Logic Fairywinkle Cosma,do you know mine?"

Yup." Wanda says." It's AntiWanda Clarice Confusion AntiFairwinkle AntiCosma.

"Yay, dat's right. AntiWanda chirps hugging Wanda.

NegaTimothy tugs shyly on Cosmo's sleeve.

" Is it okay?" He asks Cosmo ."To use you middle name,I mean."

Cosmo pulls the boy into a tight hug.

"Sure you can."He chirps squeezing the boy.

"D..Dad I can't breath" NegaTimothy Gasps.

"Oops,Sorry."Cosmo says loosening his grip. "AntiMe, give him a magic middle name."

"Hmmm , Dementia. .no no that's a girl's name."I mutter. " I'll give it to Madeline."

"Sweet."Madeline cheers.

I look at Timothy

"Panic, Yes." I declare " Let it be panic."

"I like it." NegaTimothy sheers.

"And it rhymes with mine." Timothy cheers as well.

"It does?" I ask

"Yup, Timmy's Manic."Cosmo says. "Gary's Mayhem."

"AntiCosmo,Can I hold Poof."AntiRip asks Suddenly.

"Sure."I reply."It is ok with you Cosmo?"

"Sure."Cosmos says,still hugging NegaTimothy.

The boy snuggled in his fathers arms.

AntiRip take Poof and looks him over.

"Is something wrong AntiRip?"AntiWanda asks.

Wanda looked up nervously.

"Is he Ok?" Wanda asks.

"Wanda did Poof have the chicken Poofs recently?"AntiRip Asks.

"Why yes,just this morning."She says.

" What color was the medicine my counter part gave him?"AntiRip asks

"pu..purple,why?" Wanda stammers.

I could tell AntiRip was biting back all sort of swears.

"This is very important. Did he ingest it?" AntiRip asks.

"Terror filled Wanda's eyes.

"He did."She almost sobs out.

"Damn it!What was that ass thinking?"AntiRip spit out."I'll have to pump his stomach.

"AntiRip,What's wrong with poof?" A equally frightened Cosmo asks.

"There are two anti-Chicken poof medications. the purple one for adults and a pink one for children." AntiRip Explains antipoofing up a table. "They don't manufacture the pink ones,but any doctor worth his salt know how to make it. The purple one can also be given to children,but only in very small doses. Even then it should be injected only."

"Is my baby going to be ok?"Wanda asks.

AntiRip checks poof eyes. The boy had fallen unconscious. AntiRip hooks him up to the machine.

"He'll be ok."Anti-Rip tell her. "He wouldn't have been it it had stayed in his system over night."

AntiRip Pumps the medicine out of Poof. We watch him work with baited breath.

Poof's POV

I look around. I was in a strange place. I didn't like it. It seemed scary somehow.

"Mommy?'Daddy?" I call out."AntiCosmo AntiWanda?. . Timmy?"

"I never expected to see you here."A voice says behind me.

I turn around and see AntiMe.

"Where am I?" I ask.

The border of life and death."AntiMe says"Having a near death experience are we?"

"I don't know?" I tell him."I think I am?"

In the distance I see a big scary door.I can feel it trying to pull me in. I start to panic. As I do, it seem to pull harder.I let out a scream and start to cry. Slowly I get closer to the it it happens. The door begins to open.A it Does I see a hand come out of it ,rushing towards me. I scream as I'm grabbed. AntiMe hold onto me tightly as he pulls me out of the hands reach. The more he pulls me the weaker the doors pull is.

AntiMe Sets me down in a spot the door can't reach me.I hold onto him tightly as I cry in his arms.

"Calm down fairy me.'AntiMe says." I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you. . .Antime." I sob.

"Your welcome.' AntiMe says.

There's a bright flash. And were floating in Unkey Ac's living room.

"Is he okay?' Someone asks.

"Shaken but fine."AntiMe says. "Did you bring us here?"

"Sure did." A girl says."Hey dat's da fairy you huh?"

"It is indeed.'AntiMe says. "Poof this is Eliza, Eliza Poof.'

"Hi babeh?"Lizzy says.

"HI ."I reply shyly

"Well time to get back in you body." AntiMe says.

"Okay."I reply."It was nice meeting you Lizzy."

"Likewise ." Lizzy replies"

They take me by the hand and lower me to my body.I blush when they both kiss me on the cheek. I can't wait will AntiMe's Born.I hope Lizzy isn't dead. I want to play with her too.

End Poof's POV


	4. CH4: Broken Home

AntiCosmo's POV

"That should do it." AntiRip says to our relief.

Poof opens his eyes and sits up.

"My tummy feels funny."Poof moans.

AntiRip picks him up and take him to Wanda

"Here give him this."AntiRip tells her Giving her a bottle of white liquid.

To my surprise she take it and feeds it to Poof.

"what is it?"She ask "Poof Really seams to like it."

"It's honey melon yogurt,mixed with a little Mint soy milk."Ant-Rip Replies." The milk and mint will soothe his stomach,and the cultures from the yogurt and the honey will neutralize any medicine left in him. The melon just makes it extra tasty."

"Thank you,AntiRip" Wanda says,smiling at him.

"It's my pleasure."AntiRip Replies.

In no time we begin to chatter back and forth to one another like old friends.

"You should sue that doctor." I huff."Poof almost died because of him."

"Good Thing Anti Poof was there ta help me."Poof says

"They can't sue him."Timothy sighs

"Why not?"AntiWanda asks

"Because it'll raise the question,who saved his life?"NegaTimothy replies

We all let out a annoyed sigh.

"Hey AntiCosmo what were you doing yesterday?" Wanda asks

"I was trying to unseal antifairy world."I sigh.

"Sorry I screwed up you machine."Timothy sighs.

"No worries."I reply. They would have resealed it in a months time anyway."

"Oh Timmy." Wanda remarks "Jorgan rejected your deal."*

"Hey Ti, what kind of deal did you make Jorgan?" Edward asks.

"Umm I'm not sure I should say."Timothy says."Papa might get mad."

"I won't.I promise."I tell the lad.

I was curious about this offer had left that tidbit let out a deep sigh.

"This morning Jorgan came and demanded I hunt down AntiCosmo." Timothy says. " I refused to do it unless he paid me a dozen anniversary muffins."

"You were going to sell him out for muffins?" Madeline gasps. "Dude coooold."

"I didn't know you were marked for death then."Timothy says

"They better be some damn tasty muffins." I huff

"Meh,they taste like shit." Timothy shrugs."But, I can make rule free wishes with them."

"So you sold me out for power,eh?" I remarks." That I can be okay with."

"So how long are you going to stay in this dump."NegaTimothy asks

"I have you know dis here's Our new home."AntiWanda says." We just gotta spruce it up, is all."

"What about the other antifairies?"Cosmo asks

"I have to find a way to get them here."I reply"Where they can be safe."

"How are you going to do that?" Wanda ask

"I don't know."I sigh.

"Underground railroad."Timothy says

"What?" Edward asks." How will the subway help?"

"No The underground railroad was a network of safe house that helped run away slave escape." Timothy explains.

"But that would get them as far as pixie world."Father remarks. The trouble is where on earth can we stash them."

"Here in the forbidden glen." I chime in." We can make tree homes for them, like in the stately days of yore."

'Okay, but won't the fairy get wise?"NegaTimothy ask. "Where do we keep them between runs?"

"Or if they get to earth and there's not enough night left to get them to the glen?" Wanda asks

The room fall quite.

"How about my house?"Timothy suggests"He'd never look there."

"Good idea." Wanda says. "I'm also going to quite sweety."

"What?" We all gasp.

"No, don't."Timothy sobs racing over to her.

"I have to sweety." Wanda says." If I'm no longer you god mother I can live at another there's be another home on earth antifairies can hide."

"But I'll never see you again."Timothy cries.

"We can meet at the glen any time."Wanda says." And since Cosmo will be with you, and we're married, you can meet your step god sibling."

"What about me mommy?"Poof asks

"You can poof between the houses." Wanda says."Perfect for smuggling messages."

Wanda hugs an upset Timothy.

"Please don't cry sport."Wanda says." I'll alway be here for you.."

"Promise." Timothy asks.

"You have my word sweety."Wanda says.

"Okay mommy." Timothy reply

Timmy." Wanda sighs.

'Okay okay, last time."Timothy huffs.

"Thank you," Wanda says.

There's a unmistakable glint of rage in my dim darling's eyes.

Somehow a spontaneous cleaning campaign spring up to fix the house up none the less. Well the living room at least.

"We should put A TV in here."Timothy suggest as he dusted the fireplace.

"Yeah,a big ultra high def plasma one."NegaTimothy Add,as he polished the fire place tools.

"With surround sound."Madeline adds helping NegaTimothy

"Why would we need such a thing?"I ask.

"To play video games."They reply together.

"Of course,silly me."I chuckle rolling my eyes.

"Can I help?"AntiWanda asks.

To which we all answer "NO!"

"Fine,I'll go check on Lizzy." She huffs.

"I'll go with you mom."Madeline says." I hate cleaning."

Just as she grabs her wand Eugene pings into the room,looking rather nervous.

"I don't know much about human children."He says "So I came to ask something."

All eyes turn to him

"Is it normal for them to start glowing in their sleep?" Eugene asks "Cause I don't think it is."

It's not."I tell him and Antipoof all of us to the bed enough Eliza was not only glowing but hovering inches from the bed.

"She wasn't doing that when I left."Eugene tells us."I swear."

I rush to her,but a barrier knocks me begin to echo through the room. I strain to hear them.

"Can anyone make out those bloody voices?"I ask

"What Voices?" Father asks

"You don't hear them?" I ask

Everyone shakes their heads no.

"They must be talking to you."Father says."Try and focus."

"The princess of Chaos awakening nears."Timothy says.

We turn to him

"T..Timmy?" Cosmo calls to him. He seemed to be in some kind of trance, NegaTimothy Madeline .

"Destiny calls us"NegaTimothy says. "A time of unrest is near."

"A new age is Dawning." Maddie says "The old ways is dying."

"Cozzie,What's going on?"AntiWanda asks.

"I..I don't know."I stammer."Father any ideas?"

"Yes,HP replies." It's as a suspected."

We turn to him.

"What?" We shout at him.

"Never Mind words AC." Father says .Focus."

I nod and do as he words become clearer.

"The chains that bind us can only be severed by the ones we forge with our hearts." I repeat."To find the main six first you must collect the keys."

"Then from Harmony create Chaos. From chaos unity." Eliza says."And in doing so you wildest dream will be surpassed."

Timothy and NegaTimothy Walked over to follows suite. Gary appears beside was in a trance as well.

"When did HE get here?"Wanda asks glaring at Cosmo.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine."Cosmo replies.

"Timmy!"Call Poof. "NegaTimmy!"

He flies after his siblings. Timothy and NegaTimothy reach up and lowers Eliza to the bed.

"Timmy?"Poof calls.

Timothy turn to him and smile,Before turning back to Eliza. Eliza turns to me a reach out her hand. My wand flies from me to 's and AntiWanda's wands does as well.

"Eliza be careful with those."I call out to her.

Eliza send the wands to Gary and Maddie. The wands hover between them.

"Dispel."The two say

The Wands crack and shatter.

"What have you done!" I shout as I watch piece of my wand fall to the floor.

"Don't be mad daddy."She says to me."They were bringing bad people to us. . sides you don't...need..them."

As she spoke her voice began to drift.

"Lizzy babeh are you ok?" AntiWanda asks, worried.

Timothy helps her lay down.

"I'm ok."She replies."Just sleepy.

NegaTimothy covers her up. Poof float over,and Eliza pulls him under the covers with her. Soon their both are asleep. Timothy and NegaTimothy falls to their knees. As do Gary and Maddie. We rush to their side.

"Are you kids ok?"AntiRip asks.

"Yeah,We're ok."NegaTimothy Replies.

HP, what the hell just happened?" Timothy asks

"I'd like to know that as well." I huff.

"Mind you I wasn't sure till now."He explains. "I was going to tell you later I swear."

I antipoof over to him

" I'm all ears now." I snap at him.

"Eliza's a Shotolita, a race of magical children born to normal humans."Father explains "In retrospect the are in a way human. There just a rare breed of human. A few are born every few hundred of so. Sadly they're usually rejected by there human families and many die before the reach the age of six."

"That's horrible."Wanda gasps."Why?"

"Because their very emotional and make bad thing happen when there upset."HP continues"The few of them who are born with dark magic tend to give off bad-luck whether their upset or not."

"That sound like Lizzy."Maddie says.

"So what's happening to Timmy and NegaTimmy." Cosmo asks."Gary And Maddie too."

Darkaidia happened." Father says. "This was their home centuries ago. That's why the soil is tainted. It's saturated in magic energy. Enough that is th awaken

"Why wouldn't she let me near her?"I ask,trying to suppress the panic in my voice.

"I don't know,little is known about their kind."HP tell me."TO be honest none has live as long as she may have been trying to protect you somehow."

"Her power must have been spazzing.'Maddie says."She didn't want to hurt you dad.'

"Has this happened before."I ask.

"Something like it." Madeline says.

"It was a while ago, by dad and I was fighting." Maddie adds."HE wanted me to man up, but its not in me to."

End AntiCosmo's POV

*Three years ago."

Maddie's POV

I glared at my dad.

"I'm not a boy stupid." I snap." Face facts your kid's queer."

"No kid of mine if a fucking fag."The ass sneers.

"What ever."I huff walking aways.

I'm suddenly yanked back by my hair.

"SHIT! Let go." I scream.

I'm thrown to the floor.I let out a growl and stand. I start to leave again when I'm grabbed by the wrist. This time I'm slapped to the floor.

I look up at my so called father shocked.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" I shout

"I'll make you into a man." He says."Even if I have to beat it into you."

I could only stare at the man shocked.

"I'm a minor you idiot." I shout." Even if I was butch, I'll still be a child not a man."

"Get up." My father says ignoring my remark."Fight me."

"Are you high, your three time my size."I snap." I can't take you."

"Be a man and try." He replies. "Or sit their and get beaten."

The goon charges at me. I close my eyes to brace for impact. Then I hear scream.I open my eyes and look at my father shocked. In his hand was a knife.

Suddenly a light flashes past me. My father is knocked to the ground.

Soon in floats Lizzy. She stops between us.

Lizzy eyes weren't pink and green anymore. But blood red like NegaTimmy's.

"Why are you being mean to Maddie." Lizzy growls. " I hate people who are mean to mah sissy."

"Get out runt."My father growls.

A knife come flying through the air hitting his leg.

"Say sorry." Lizzy demand. "And tell Maddie you'll respect her right ta be a girl."

"I'd rather die."My father growled."I'll kill the little fag before I let him shame me."

"So be it.." Lizzy says.

Two knives comes flying at his head. I watch it circle around after it misses him and Lizzy catches them both. She flips them out into deadly fans.

Feral wrath." Lizzy growls.

And sit a wave of her hands. A Fox and Cat leap from the fans. The Fox was Green The cat pink. The leap upon My father and maul him to death.

"Return." Lizzy says.

The cat and fox return to Lizzy. My father layed on the floor, dead. Our mother scream and rushes to his side. As she cries over his body

"You little bitch." Mother screams. " How could you do that to your brother."

I reach for Lizzy, but a field keeps me from touching her.

"It's okay little bit." I tell her." I'm not mad at ya. Calm down."

Lizzy does so. The shield fades and I pick her looks up at me sucking her thumb, like nothing happened. I smile at her and leave our mother to morn her husband's bones.I tuck Lizzy in and kiss her good night.

End Maddie's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

"You have different dad's." Thomas asks

Maddie nods.

"Lizzy's Dad died 3 months after mine did." Maddie says " Also due to Lizzy's made a train jump it tracks and smash into him."

"How old was she?" I ask

"Lizzy was only two at the time." Maddie says. "I'm not sure she even remembers that."

"I'm surprised ya'll are so close."AntiWanda remarks." She killed ya daddy in front of ya."

"I was never mad about it." Madeline says."I mean she was protecting me.

"Are all the kids shotolitas?" I ask Father.

"I think so?" father replies

"Wow,I'm a shotolita,who knew."Timothy breathes out.

Gary fades into Timothy.I wonder why he didn't linger. I walk over to my broken wand. I thought back to Eliza's word. I had a feeling we didn't. It's like how they told us antifairies couldn't shapeshift. But Father taught me as well

"Cozzie,Are you ok?"AntiWanda asks.

"AC,I'll get you a new wand,don't worry." Father tells me.

"Don't bother,I don't want it."I tell him."And I'm fine my dear."

My eye drift to poof. Wasn't he able to use magic without one. Perhaps learning to control ones power,merely meant being brainwashed onto having our powers controlled. Then it hits me. Our wands were merely a means to track and control us. Foolishly we have been lead to believe we can only use magic if we had them, but in reality they were little more then cleverly disguised collars. I begin to pace the room.

"Give him room."AntiWanda Shout."Mah babehs thinkin."

Every one move out my way and onto the bed.

"Thank you,my dark rose."I call out."Thank you,everyone."

Cosmo comes to my side,And paces along with me.

"You don't really think are wands are actually collars do you?"He asks.

"I do indeed."I reply.

Or movements alter and soon we're pacing in opposite directions.

"Why would they do such a thing."Cosmo asks

"Why is the question."I reply as we continue to pace.

"The magic council is a stickler for rules and order." I point out.

"I'll say,the rule book gets larger every day."Cosmo remarks. "Jorgan is free to add a new rule on a whim."

That news was troubling indeed. Even Antifairies were not immune to it's power. Or were we .

"He wrote that antifairies couldn't be invisible any more."I begin.

"So all antifairies excepted it as law and made themselves visible."Cosmos finishes

"Exactly I think to him.

"AntiMe I got a question?"Cosmo thinks stopping in his tracks.

I stop in front of him,knowing what he wanted to asks."

"AntiMe?How come we can read each others thoughts suddenly." Cosmo asks aloud.

"Good question Cosmo."I reply."How indeed?"

It seem the children weren't the only ones who had something awaken in them.

End AntiCosmo's POV

*A few days Later*

Timmy's POV

I looked out a a budding dawn. I was in a bad mood. I wanted to cut myself. But I didn't need dad poofing pills down my throat. That thought only makes me angrier. I was sick of being judged. It's my body. My Fucking blood. It's mine to spill. I look at the knife in my hand. I love how the cold blade felt against my skin.

"Timmy what are you doing." Dad asks

"Nothing "I reply.'GO back to sleep."

I slip my knife in the draw.

"Timmy are you okay?" Dad asks

"I'm fine." I reply.

Dad comes to my side.I look up at him.

"What were you doing?" Dad ask me.

"Nothing."I repeat.

"Don't lie to me Timmy."Dad says.

"I was minding my fucking business." I growl." Now leave me the hell alone."

I push past him and get in bed.I feel dad sit next to me. He softly stroke my hair.

"Don't curse at me Timmy."Dad says

"Sorry."I mutter.

"It's early go back to sleep." Dad says

"Sure.I reply

I hear dad poof out the room. I want to scream, but all I do is curl up and cry.

End Timmy's POV

*Sanderson's POV*

I looked out my window. It was still early. Pixie world was still waking up.

"Your up early."dad remarks. "Any reason why?"

I shake my head.

"No,Not really."I reply. "I just couldn't sleep any longer."

He comes to my side.

"Your thinking of him aren't you." He asks.

I sigh and give sad nod.

"I'm sure AC'll be fine."Dad says

I nod again,but say nothing.

"He's not the "HIM" on you mind is he?"HP asks studying my expression.

" It doesn't matter."I reply flatly." He's out my reach."

I walk away from him. I needed to escape this conversation.

"Tommy,you don't now that."Dad says.

"Damn it dad drop it."I snap.

I look at him.

"Please,just drop it."I plead.

Dad nods and says nothing more.

I ping myself to the shower. I lean against the shower wall. The water feels nice against my skin,my wings. I imagine him. His sweet face,his lovely body. I wanted him,I needed him. I reach down and stroke my throbbing erection. I bet it would be heaven to fuck his cute little ass. I stroke faster think of all the ways I'd ravish my sexy little mind goes wild as I think of how lovely he'd look dripping with sweat. His soft moans filling the air. I cum hard. I look at the cum on my hand. I devour it,wishing it was his. Maybe one day. I ping myself dry and walk out the room. Dad was sitting on the bed.

"Had fun?"He asks smiling knowingly.

"As much as you can by yourself."I reply. "Where's Eugene?"

"I sent him to fetch the grub."Dad replies.

We hear a ping in the room.

"Chow time."He says.

"I'm afraid not sir."Eugene says."Your wife kicked me out the kitchen. She says you going to act like your married and eat with your damn wife."

Dad flops backwards on the bed.

"I don't wanna."He whines. "We had a deal.I give her money and I don't have to acknowledge her."

Eugene sits next to him.

"Are you going to go down.?"He asks.

Before Dad can answer his phone rings. He answers and puts it on speaker.

"Did your little pet fag give you my message."She snaps.

"No,but Eugene did."Dad replies dryly. "Maybe you've seen him. He's a shy boy,tad short,kinda weird."

"Sir,I'm not weird."Eugene whined.

I laugh,he was so cute when he pouted like that.

"Well get your ass down here."She shouts.

"And if I don't."Dad asks,after putting his arm around a pouty Eugene and kissing his cheek.

"I'll out you to the committee."She remarks.

Eugene and me gasp,Dad remains calm.

"GO ahead."He tells her.

"What?"She shouts

"What?"We echo.

"You heard me tell mind you have no proof."He says."Even if you did,You'll still have to live with the shame of not only being divorced,but having once been married to a pixie who'd rather fuck his own nephew then you."

She was silent.

"It might be worth it to see your wings clipped."She growls.

"Would it be worth have yours clipped for hiding out a fag?"Dad Counter.

She's silent again.

"You know what,go to hell."She says darkly."I can't stand to look at you anyway. But know this,send that fag back down here and I'll send him back with bloody wings."

And with that she hangs up.

"You heard the woman."HP says pinging us dressed."We eat out."

Me and Eugene cheer,and dad pings us off.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

Timmy's POV*

I sat at the kitchen table eating waffles and eggs. Cosmo ,Wanda and poof hid as condiments again.

I looked down at the meal my mom prepared. It look like it was going to kill me. I wished they weren't home. I could eat with dad. At least he could cook. But Wanda demanded he ate with them, now I'm stuck trying to choke down this crap.

"Timmy are you ok?"dad asks. "You barely touched your food.

Who was he kidding,nether had he.

"I would,but I'd rather not die of food poisoning." I reply.

"Timmy."Mom gasps."That's not nice."

I look up at her.

"Young man,apologize at once." dad tells me.

"Sorry." I parrot.

"it's ok hon."She says "I know it's just the depression need to find you some new meds"

All kinds of swears flash in my mind. I don't utter them.I wasn't in the mood to curse like a sailor. Not at the moment anyway.

"Their holding tryouts for junior league football." Dad says. "Why don't you try out Timmy."

I look at him like he lost is mind.

"Are you high?" I ask dryly. "I'll get killed. If I want to die,I can take care of that myself. And I'd have tons more fun"

They look at each other,shifting nervously in their chairs.

"Ah dinner conversations." NegaMe remarks "This is the stuff that brings families together."

"Well that and the awkward silence that follows." Gary chuckles

Dad and the others eyed my with concern.

"Sweety,he's smiling at the condiments again." I hear mom whisper.

"What? I can't smile at the damn salt."I growl." It's the only thing that can purify the evil you put on my plate."

"I um.. Didn't mean."Mom stammer

"Oh I see, you just don't want me to smile,Is that it?" I shout." I'm not good enough to feel joy? Well up yours lady?"

Mom looks down. She looked like she might cry. Dad clears his throat.

"Son,Vicky's coming over to babysit after school."He says.

"Ditching me again huh?" I growl.

"oh look at the time,I'll be late for work."Mom announce jumping to her feet.

"Bye honey."She kisses my dad on the cheek.

"By dear."He replies.

She starts to whiz by be without a word. It really hurts when she does that. So I trip Human mom lands face first to the floor.

"Honey!" My human dad shouts.

He helps his wife to her feet.

"That wasn't nice Timmy."She says.

"Nether is leaving without a goodbye to your son." Gary replies through me.

"You do remember you have you, right?"NegaMe adds

"See you Timmy."My human mom says

"Later." I reply

She dashes out the room.

Dad sits back down.

"So hows school?" Dad stammers.

"It's doing fine for a thinks it's vision is starting to go."I reply "I told it to make appointment wit it's eye doctor. It said it'll call this week end to set up an appointment."

"Oh I need to keep my calender clear." I add playing with the pink salt shaker

"Why? Dad ask

"In case it's needs me to go along." I reply. "Moral support and all that."

Oh.. Oh kay."Dad says nervously.

"So Timmy,about those football try out." dad begins.

"Good luck with that." I tell him. "Try not to hurt any kids ,it'll land you in jail."

Dad laugh at my remark.I hated the sound of him sounded fake. It sounded like lies.

"Here's a better idea,why don't you try out instead."dad says.

I look up at him. He was smiling his usual fake smile.

"No."I reply flatly.

"Come on son,It'll make a man out of you." He tell me.

"I can wait till I'm Eighteen."I counter."Twenty one, and I can legally drink."

"Son,I really think you should try out."dad says."It's good for you to spend time with kids your age. You don't even hang out with chester or A.J. Just that weird kid that hangs around the dump."

"I like hanging out with Mark."I tell him. "He never called me a pink hated freak or a creepy fag kid."

He looked at me did Dad, Wanda and Poof.

"Well if you didn't at like one,your friends wouldn't call you those things." He says.

I look at at him shocked. He wasn't looking at anger spikes.

"What if I was a was a fag?"I begin.

"But your not." He snaps.

"But if I was..."I begin again.

"Damn it your not gay."He shouts standing up.

I looked up at him as he glared down at me.

"No son of mine is a damn faggot it?"

I glare at him and nod. He walks past me,stopping just behind my chair. He leans close to me

"If you were however,I'd have your ass committed to a asylum quicker then you could blink."He hisses into my ear.

I grab his tie and pull hard, purposely cutting of his breathing.

"Let me tell you This Old MAN." I growl." If I eve find myself in a asylum, for ANY reason You better prey to your god they have damn good If I EVER get out.I WILL kill you."

My human dad falls back when I release him. I can hear him gasp for air. He scrambles to his feet and out the room. I soon hear the front door open and slam shut. Dad and the others poof into fairy form.

"Timmy?" Poof call to me.

He floats close to me.I grab him a hug him tight. I feel two set of arms around me. I let go and weep into them.

"Don't cry sport."Wanda says "We love you no matter what."

I snuggle into her arm.

"Even if I was gay?"I ask.

"Even though your gay,I still love you."Dad replies.

"You..You know."NegaMe gasp."

Dad pulls him into his arms.

"Of course we do silly."dad says."I know your gay too."

NegaMe blushed brightly.

"How?" NegaMe asks.

"That's what I'd like to know." Wanda huffs

I wanted to know that looks down .

"I'm sorry Timmy."Dad says blushing."You were acting really distant all last week and I got worried."

My heart began to beat rapidly. please tell me he didn't.

"I peaked in your sketch book."Dad confesses."It was on that one time.I swear."

"Dad..how could you."I stammer.

"Please don't be mad Timmy."Dad pleads.

"How much did you see?"I ask

. "Not much,but boy did you draw some graphic pics of AntiMe and Sanderson together." Dad replies." While we're on the I have the one with me AntiMe making out.I really like that one."

I look at him shocked. Wanda give him a angry look.

"No you can't have it."She snaps. "Timmy's giving it to me."

me and NegaMe laugh.

Gary is poofed out of me with NegaMe.

"No fair,I called it first." Dad whines

"Tough."Wanda replies licking her tongue out at him.

I stand and head out the kitchen. They follow still arguing. Me, poof and my brother's were still laughing at them .

"This is Chet Youbetcha reporting on the latest news on the freak snow Storm." We freeze in our tracks. "Dims dale is covered with snow. All schools has been canceled." If you don't have to be at work,I suggest you stay home. "This is Chet Youbetcha sighing off."

I couldn't believe my luck.

"Yes,no school no school."I shouted.

Suddenly their's a knock at the door. NegaMe and Gary hide inside turns into a cat. Wanda and Poof turn into gold fish. Dad rolls his eyes and poof them into cats. I answer the door. Vicky rushes past me and makes a bee line fore the kitchen. I look out the door,snow was everywhere and still coming down. I shut the door and follow Vicky into the kitchen.

"She was sitting drinking something hot from a mug.

"You parents called and told me to watch you."She informs me. "So your stuck with me till they get back."

She had some teen mags in front of eyes were weak.

"How are you feeling Vicky?"I asks.

She looks at me,she almost looked shocked.

"Fine."She replies."I'm just coming off my meds a little hard."

I'm worried to hear it. I don't like seeing her eyes look so weak.

"Okay."I tell her."I'll be in my room if you need me."

I turn to leave.

"Hold it twerp."She calls.

I turn and look at her.

"Why the sudden concern?" She asks

I look at her,unsure of how to answer.

"I. . just am." I tell her.

"You really want to be friends huh?"Vicky asks "Why, How can you still want to be around me. I'm horrible to you."

She had a point. She was mean to me all the time. But I didn't hate her.

When she's not looking,and don't know I'm around. she had a sad look in her eyes. In those moments she wasn't mean icky Vicky. She was lonely sweet Vicky who needed a hug. I just wish I was brave enough to go up and hug her,or at least ask what was wrong. Some night,when she babysits me over night I even hear her crying. On those night I'd give anything to have the courage go into her guest room. If nothing else,just to tell her I heard her,and I was there for her. But I can't let her know,not on those night, not in those moments,not now. I was to scared she'll push me away,when in truth,All I wanted was to be near her.

"I don't hate you Vicky." I reply. My voice sounded sadder then I meant it to. "I don't know why but I want to be close to you. I even miss you when your gone."

Vicky was quite

"Did the turner's drug your food?" Vicky ask

"No." I reply." But that'd explains way that bitch suddenly cooked for me..

"Go to your room twerp."She says

Do you even miss me?" I ask

"What" Vicky asks

"Do you ever miss me?"I ask again

"I um.. . .Bed Twerp!" Vicky shouts

I turn and leave.

"Timmy,you really care about Vicky,don't you."Wanda asks.

"She's like the big sister I always want,sorta." I reply."Not the mean Vicky she pretends to me. The real Vicky,if that makes any sense."

"It make perfect sense." Dad says .

Wanda and poof agrees. We here a crash in the kitchen. We rush back,Vicky was leaning on the counter.

"No..No..I'm not like him."She mumbles falling to her knee.

"Timmy,what are you waiting for."Wanda whispers.

"Yeah Timmy,Vicky needs you." Dad agree."Your the only one who can help her."

I know,but well she let me.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Vicky's POV*

I watch Timmy walk out the room. Why did he have to be so kind. I take another sip of hot chocolate. He doesn't hate me. What was the matter with him.

"You broke him.."I voice echo's in my mind. "You broke him,like he broke you."

I stagger to my feet.

"I should lay down." I think to myself.

"What next,are you going to start beating on him?."The voice persists "You already verbally abuse him,why not physically."

"Shut up.I'm Not like that." I stammer.

I lean on the counter. The mug falls out my hand and shatter on the floor. I remember when Max would beat me for doing such a thing.

"Look what you done. You stupid mistake."I could hear him shout as he whipped my with his belt.

Even if he had broke the mug,I'd still get punished for it. Tears flowed freely from me.

"Are you going to beat Timmy for your mistake."The voice mocked."Like Max would beat you."

Those words are like dull daggers in my heart

."No..No..I'm not like him." I cry. "I wouldn't do stop."

I cover my ears,and silently beg the horrible voices to leave me alone. I wish more then anything,someone,anyone to save me. To make it go away. I don't want to be alone any more. I can't take it anymore.

"Shh Shh Shh." A soft voice whispers." It's okay. Calm down."

Then it happens. The one thing I longed for all my life. I feel arms circle around me,pulling me close. I pull my new found savior close and weep.I let myself enjoy these kind warm embrace. The comfort I desperately needed. Slowly I force myself to open my eyes. I have to see who,in there right mind would dare get this close to the beast. I'm shocked to see,it was Timmy.

Timmy?"I begin.

"It's okay let it you want to talk I'll listen. If you need to scream, I'll scream with you. I could use one don't have to worry anymore Vicky,I'm here for you."He whispers to me. "I know I'm not much,but I'll always be here if you need me. If you don't mind hanging with a bat shit crazy twerp ,I'll always be here right by your side."

I feel tears welling up in me again. How can he say such a thing,how can he be so kind. Was he that selfless?Oh course he was. After all he sacrifice him self to the darkness to save the ones he loved.

"Why?"I asks anyway."Why do I even matter?"

"Because I love you."He says.

"I don't deserve to be love."I sob. "I'm a monster."

He backs away. He lift my gaze up to eye were so stern, so serious, so. strong.

"Victoria you are a strong, clever amazing girl."Timmy says. "You deserveall the love the stars can grant. Because you my dear sister are a gift from the gods."

I pull away blushing. I lean weakly against the counter.

"That's so cheesy twerp." I chuckle softly.

He walks away and come back with a broom and dust pan.

" Cheesy,maybe."He says "But true none the less."

I smiled as he worked. When he comes back I'm standing up again. He take my hand and we walk to the living room.

"You should rest."He tells me.

His pink and green cat's jump on my lap. Cosmo and Wanda purr gently against me. Poof jumps up,but struggles to get on the couch.

"Do you need anything?"He asks.

I lean over and pick up Poof.

"Nah,I'm good."I tell him.

He nods and sits next to me. I kiss Poof on the nose.

"You know twerp you're a pretty sweet kid."I tell him."No wonder they let you have god parents."

They all look at me shocked.

The look on there faces were priceless. Wanda even glares at Cosmo. Cosmo silently swears he said or did nothing. Man,where's a camera when you need one.

"I..I.."Don't know what your talking about." He stammers,almost choking on his own words.

I look at poof.

"He thinks I don't remember Poof." I tell the baby fairy in my hands. "What he doesn't know it your god big sister remember every ,Cosmo and Wanda. The fight with the darkness,everything."

I tickle Poof,He giggles and poof back to fairy form.

"Oops."He gasps.

"It's ok cutie,I won't tell." I tell him kissing his cheek.

Cosmo and Wanda poof back as well.

"Cosmo?Wanda?" Timmy stammer.

"It's ok sport,as long as she don't tell any one we won't get taken away."Wanda tells him.

Cosmo comes to my side.

"Vicky are you ok?"He asks."You had us really worried."

"Yeah,just a mild break down,"I tell him.

"So why do I remember?"I ask.

"Yeah,why didn't that forget-a-stuff work?"Timmy asks.

Wanda and Cosmo traded knowing smiles. Me Timmy and Poof trade confused glances.

"Timmy,what the one thing magic can't affect?" Cosmo asks.

Timmy thinks a moment. His eye grow wide, as he turn to me.

"What?"I ask nervously.

"Vicky,It can't make you forget anything involving someone you truly love." He tells me. "Do you love me Vicky?"

I smile and kiss him on the forehead.

"Yeah I do."I reply."Even if you are a weird bucktooth little queer."

He looks at me shocked.

"I looked at your sketch pad,when you were off with Cosmo and Wanda somewhere."I tell Timmy. "Man did You some draw graphic stuff. Some of it was damn near WAS porn."

"Dude!"He shouts."Can't a kid get any privacy?"

I laugh,he was so cute when he pouted like that.

"Sorry twerp,you shouldn't leave it out in the open." I tell him. "Do you parents know?"

Timmy leans on the couch.

"Apparently if my dad ever finds out,he'll have me commented."He says.

"Sorry kid."I remark.

Timmy shrugs.

"It's cool."He says.

"Is that what he whispered to you?"Wanda asks."Timmy nods.

"Don't worry,he just can't know."He says simply. "It's not like I never kept a secret from him."

I think we can use a change of subject.

" So who's the hottie in the shades."I ask. "The who's lap you were sitting on one with the squarish wings." Timmy blushes deeply.

"Timmy,you like Sanderson?" Wanda gasps.

"Who's Sanderson?"I ask.

This was getting juicy.

"He a pixie we know."Cosmo says

"He's really nice."Wanda says

"He's got a cute smile."Timmy says"And a bitchin ass."

Cosmo and Wanda Looks at him shocked.

What does bitchin mean?" Poof asks.

I can only laugh.

*End of Vicky's POV*

Later

Cosmo's POV

I sat on the bed. Vicky need to sleep off her cough I looked her over I realized she just had a cold. We told her about the mock fight we were staging and that she shouldn't worry if Wanda disappeared for a bit.

"I told you I'm not granting your wish." Wanda says

"Me nether."Poof huffs

Timmy look at them both shocked.

"You still won't grant my wishes? Why?" Timmy asks

Timmy and Wanda have gotten into real thought he'd wish for a random stupid thing Wanda was supposed to get mad at him about. So much for it being a mock battle. Turned out Wanda was serious about the no wish thing. She avoided it for the last few days. Timmy didn't notice, but I did.

"It was really mean of you to charge your friend for your help."Wanda says" I'll grant wishes when you say sorry."

" Jorgan was never my friend!" Timmy Snaps. "He hates I hate him."

"Still fairy world need you." Wanda says." What about them?"

"Fairy world can kick Rocks. I'm a kid." Timmy Counters. "A whole nation shouldn't be looking to me to save them all the time. Especially when they have magic and I don't. At least not as far as they know."

"Timmy you should give freely.'Wanda says. "You did it out the goodness of you heart. I don't want to to track down AC ether, but you should say sorry for trying to get Jorgan to pay for your help sweety."

"He hit you."Timmy shouts."Why are you defending him."

"What happens between me and Jorgan does not concern you."Wanda says

"I'm not saying sorry."Timmy says

"Well I've made up my mind." Wanda says." Say sorry to Jorgan or no wishes."

Timmy rolls he's eyes.

"You can't do that." Timmy says."I can make a wish and your wand will Grant I can just asks dad."

"We'll go on strike." Poof huff. "That we can do."

Timmy Jumps off the bed and walks over to a angry Poof. Timmy gently strokes Poofs hair and chuckles.

"Your cute kiddo."Timmy replies."But we went over this. no. No you can't."

"And Why can't we?" poof asks.

"You can try." Timmy says." But then again, I'm not the one who'll get turned into confetti in two rather one weak two days, miss lazy."

Wow,right again. Timmy did notice after all. Then again my boy's really smart. And this "fake" fight was edging on real.

"Um. .mommy is that true?" Poof asks

"I'm afraid so." Wanda sigh.

"Can I wish up a real breakfast now." Timmy ask."Or should I have dad whip me up some chow."

"We'll quite."Wanda threatens.

"You'll what?' Timmy gasps

"We'll quite." Wanda says "Say sorry to Jorgan Or we'll quite."

I look at Wanda shocked. She looked serious. Yesterday she said I was the one who should quit.I told her no, that I couldn't say it. She said I could appeal to Jorgan and get him back. I wonder if that's was she trying to play me forthe fool.

"You wouldn't." Timmy growls

"Try us."Wanda and Poof snaps.

I see a deep sadness flash in Timmy's a moment. Just a moment Timmy looked like he wanted to cry. That pain is quickly replaced be pure rage. Timmy Turns his back to them both.

"Then so be it." Timmy says, calling her on what I hope is still part of the plan. "I dare you."

"Hold on time out!" I shout.

"Timmy are you okay?"I whisper to him"You remember this is just ?"

"It's not fake."Timmy says "She wants to leave me so badly she can go."

"Timmy it's not true." I whispers to him

It's in her voice." Timmy says."You don't think I heard you talking?"

I look at Timmy that why he seemed so upset? Why NegaTimmy and Gary seemed so mad when Wanda made me eat with her and Poof? Poof and Wanda look at Timmy, then each other.

"Well then, I quite." Wanda says.

"I quite too."Poof says

Tears slide down Timmy's heart breaks for him.

Wanda and Poof looks at me expectingly. Why I'm not sure. Before I can speak there's a atomic poof. Jorgan glares down at Timmy. Forgeticne in hand, laughing like he was high on smack. I mean the really good shit, they sell to celebrities.

"Timmy Turner you fairies quit on you." Jorgan laughs. "Last chance help me and get new fairies, or be wiped cleeeeeeaaan."

Jorgan take the cap off the forgeticine. All the while drooling like a maniac. I dart Forward and catches Jorgan's hand.

"Jorgan wipe the drool off your mouth and chill." I huff, coming between him and a shaking Timmy. " I didn't quit."

I look at Wanda and Poof.

"Nor do I intend too." I add

"What?" Wanda gasps

"But. . But daddy." Poof huffs.

"Why would you stay." Jorgan asks. "Your wife and child already quit."

"Because Timmy needs me." I reply. " An as long as he wants me to be by his side, I'll remain there."

Jorgan glares at me. I stand my ground and hold Timmy tightly in my arms.

"You'll have to remain here until your reassigned."Jorgan says. " Please endure it a little longer."

"Okay."Wanda says

"Kay."Poof agrees.

Jorgan atomic poofs away.

"What the HELL?I knew it You jerks were planning a double cross." Timmy scream bursting from my arms. " I thought we were family. What kind of mom drops here kid like that?"

"I'm not your mom."Wanda says quietly.

"What?" Timmy stammers, staggering back.

"Timmy, I already told you, I'm not your mom. I can't ever be your mom. "Wanda says " You have a mom, and you need to learn to respect her. "

Wanda pauses and looks at me.

"Her and your real dad." Wanda adds. " And I DON"T mean COSMO."

"You. . .I'm not." Timmy stammers. "We're not family? Poof."

"I care about you Timmy."Poof says. "But mommy says you can't be my bother cause your not a fairy, sorry."

"She said what?" I gasps

"I see."Timmy says

His voice now deadly , or rather NegaTimmy looks up and glares hatefully at Wanda.

"So that's h0w you want to play it."NegaTimmy growls."I guess all the family shit you were spouting was all lies."

"Don't you curse at me."Wanda snaps.

"Don't curse at you. You smiled in his face, acted like cared about him. "NegaTimmy growls. "And all the while your dreamed of leeching onto the next poor bastard?"

"SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL US NOT TO CURSE AT YOU YOU HEARTLESS BITCH. !"Gary Screams. " YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SNOT NOSED LITTLE BASTARD AND KICK ROCKS!"

Tears and rage filled Timmy's eyes.

"I hope I never see you again." Timmy sobs out and runs out the room.

I start to follow but get pulled back by Wanda.

"Let him go cool off."Wanda says."We need to talk."

End of Cosmo's POV

Vicky's POV

I wake to hear someone head feel wooden. Each stomp sounded like a coming down off mind bending meds while having a cold was no joke.

" I don't care who you are, or what your pissed off about." I shout." But quite stomping before I kill you!"

The sound stops cold. I sit up on the couch. Timmy soon appears at the peeks shyly into the room.

"Come on over twerp."I call to him. "Come and enjoy my germs."

Timmy comes and sits next to seemed like he's been fact I think he was still is.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" I ask.

Timmy just warps his arms around me and cries into me. I look down at him puzzled.I knew he was smiling and laughing when I fell asleep.

"Timmy?" I call to him."What's wrong?"

Timmy just cries . NegaTimmy appearers beside him.

"He's too upset to talk." NegaTimmy says." So I'll speak for him, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what's with Timmy." I ask

"Wanda hurt his feeling." NegaTimmy says.

"How?" I ask, feeling more puzzled.

"She made it clear she doesn't want him as a child."NegaTimmy says

"And that bothers him?"I ask

"Yup. She was theclosest thing he had to a he thinks she doesn't care." NegaTimmy says."Or worst she thinks he's a freak like everyone else."

"Is see." I sigh."I know what's that's like."

"Timmy's had feeling you'd might." NegaTimmy says."That's why he came down to sit with you."

"Is that why he was stomping?" I ask

"He wasn't trying to wake you if that what you mean."NegaTimmy says." He tend to stomp when his angry. Kinda like he's trying to kill the floor. Or at least see if he can put his foot through it."

"So do she trust him?' I ask

"I dunno." NegaTimmy replies."But what she said made him feel alone."

I stroke Timmy's hair. He seemed calmer now. I don't try to make him speak though. It's better to let him be.

"So how do you feel about it?" I ask

"Meh, I don't expect her to trust me." NegaTimmy says.

"Why not?" I ask

"I. . I just don't."NegaTimmy says."I mean she's a fairy. I'm a darkling. I. . "

"You what?" I ask.

"To tell you the truth I don't really trust her ether."NegaTimmy says."Or Cosmo."

"Their your parent's." I gasp

"No their Timmy's Cosmo is anyway." NegaTimmy says." I still don't know if she was trying to send me back into Timmy the other night or back to Negahuman world."

"But Cosmo loves you." Another Timmy says appearing." He did poof you to safety."

"So true." NegaTimmy concedes."

"Negahuman World?" I Ask."Where's that?"?

"I don't know." NegaTimmy says."All I know is that it's sealed from this world."

"And being sent there mean never seeing Timmy again,huh?"I guess.

"Indeed."NegaTimmy confirms."Or Gary."

I'm guessing the was the other Timmy.

NegaTimmy leans on me. Timmy was now lays on the other side of suddenly sits up straight.

"Wait we've never met before today."He remarks.

"Your point?" I ask feeling tired again.

"Why aren't you surprised to see me?"NegaTimmy asks

"Because I've seen you before."I reply." When you two think your alone. I've even heard Timmy call you both NegaMe and NegaTimmy."

"Oh. . Okay."NegaTimmy says leaning on me again."So how come you not shocked to see Gary?"

I look at a sleeping Gary.

"Meh, I have a feeling my life is about to get really bizarre." I reply."So why freak out over a extra twerp?"

I lift up Timmy and lay him next to me. I lye back on the couch. NegaTimmy Crawls over and lays on top of me. I stroke his hair as he drifts to must really be crazy to fall asleep next to the beast. Then again, they may just feel safer with their beastly big sister guarding them.

End of Vicky's POV


	5. CH:5 Mother's Love

Wanda's POV

"What, now?" Cosmo snaps

Yes,now." I growl."What is wrong with you?"

I poof us to the castle. Cosmo pull away from me.

"Me? Nothing . You're the one with the problem lady." Cosmo growls. "Are you so afraid of what you feel for him , you can be so cruel to him."

"I just told him the Truth." I point out. "I'm not his mom Cosmo, and your not his dad. He has parents."

"You call those losers his parents." Cosmo scoffs. "There afraid of him, they don't feed him properly, and they spend no time with him."

"Cosmo he's dangerous, he on the fast track to becoming like Vicky." I remarks "You heard what he said the other night. You saw what he was about to do the next morning. Hell, he threw you to the floor Cosmo!"

"He apologized for if." Cosmo says. "And yeah, he is in danger of becoming like Vicky, if he's left to fend for himself."

"Cosmo, your hardly the fairy to guide ANYone on the straight and narrow." I sigh. "You're to flighty."

"Have a flighty fairy looking out for you is better then nobody at all."Cosmo growls. " I my not be the brightest, or the most mature, but I'm still stable enough to make sure MY child eat, to spend time wit MY child, TO FUCKING BE THERE FOR MY CHILD!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOUR ABANDONING POOF!" I shout.

"I'm well still be able to see me any time he wishes." Cosmo says. "Distance his nothing to a magic being., I'll alway be just a poof away."

"Cosmo, I don't want Poof around him." I mutter. "He could get hurt."

"Are you serious?" Cosmo gasps

"He's not stable might only get worst without his meds."I point out. "We could barely handle his wishes while medicated. Why do you think kids like him don't have fairies."

"I've always wondered about that."Cosmo mutters

"Because their dangerous and hard to handle." I tell him. " Now just quit."

"Never." Cosmo growls.

"Cosmo."I begin.

"I'm not quiting Wanda."I shout. "Not now, Not EVER!"

"Then send him to live with AntiCosmo." I tell him. He's better able to handle him then you are.

"NO.'Cosmo says flatly.

"What if he throws you again? I ask

"Then I'll spank him and tell him that's not how he treat daddy."Cosmo says

"What if he tries to hurt you." I ask.

"HE wont." Cosmo says.

But what if he does?" Poof asks.

"Then I'll heal." Cosmo says "I'm immortal after all."

"What are you going to do when he's to old to have fairies." I ask

"Technically there is no too old." Cosmo points out. " We leave because we're not needed anymore. I can remain at his side for as long as I feel needed."

Cosmo poof put the room. I wish I knew what to say to get through to him. He can't keep Timmy. He's too. . .feral.

End Wanda's POV

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I awake to a chill in the air. AntiWanda had placed Eliza and Madeline between us.

"Cozzie why is it so cold?"AntiWanda asks.

I antipoof another blanket on us.

"I don't know love."I reply."It can be anything. freak storm,some bucktooth boy's wish gone wrong."

Can't you fix it." Madeline asks.

"Not without our wands" I sigh

"So get them."Madeline huffs

" They're broken."AntiRip informs her.

"How the hell did they break."Madeline asks." Aren't s'possed to ta taken good care of that kinda shit?"

"Mind your language Madeline." I remark." And we didn't break them."

"You did." AntiWanda adds looking to a Madeline

"Oh yeah." Madeline chuckles. Dad how long are you going to call me that?"

"What?" I ask puzzled

Madeline." Madeline replies."I like Maddie."

"Your full name's Madeline."I reply

"Says who?" Madeline says

"Me." I reply

"Why so formal?" Madeline asks

"Meh, it's how a talk." I shrug.

Madeline rolls her eyes.

"Dad your so weird."Madeline huffs. "But it beats Mathew."

"Oh wow."Jinxy exclaim jumping out of the bed.

I follow to her the widow.

"Eliza ,come back to bed before you'll catch cold." I tell her.

"Daddy,looky. Snow." I stare shocked out the window.

"I thought it didn't snow here," AntiRip remarks

"it's not supposed to." Madeline replies"It is California after all. It's not even officially fall yet. Hell school just started last week."

"Cozzie,what are we gonna do?" AntiWanda asks."Our babehs are gonna catch cold."

"An I gotta pee." Jinxy put in.

"There's only one thing to do."I tell them and anti poof us to turner's house.

Where the hell are we?"Madeline asks

"Ain't this Timmy's place?" AntiWanda asks.

"Yes,his bedroom to be exact." I reply.

Jinxy makes a beeline for the open bathroom.

"Why are we here?"AntiRip asks

"Because,Our pink wearing young friend will no doubt have some warm for Jinxy and Madeline to where while we go shopping."I tell them."Not to mention he can wish for something the twins can wear."

I look down to see a oddly sad Cosmo sitting on Timothy's bed. I look around. Wanda and Poof was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Timothy or his brothers.I float down to him.

"Life so hard AntiMe."Cosmo says. His eye's stay trained at the bed."I'm. . So confused."

I sit next to him. AntiWanda sits on the other side.

"Want to tell us what's wrong?"AntiRip asks

"We'll listen."Maddie adds

"Wanda's becoming afraid of Timmy. Because he has hostile mood swings." Cosmo says." And last Night Timmy heard us talking about got upset and to make matter's worst."

"What?I asks.

"She planned for ALL of us to leave Timmy. "Cosmo says."She want you to take him to live at the old house."

"Please Timmy ain't dat bad.. . Is he?' AntiWanda asks.

"I don't think so." Cosmo says."I mean sure he get mad and curse like a sailor, bot I don't think he'd hurt us."

"Exactly how wild are these mood swings?" Madeline ask

"He almost cut down with a sword he started to summon."Cosmo says.

"He can summon weapons too?' AntiRip gasps.

"Wow, I'm impressed."AntiWanda remarks.

"Dude can he teach me that' Madeline asks

"I don't know if he knew it was appearing." Cosmo says "He was suddenly really angry."

We hear a poof in the room.

"AntiCosmo it not that I'm not happy to see you all."Wanda says nervously "But what are you doing hear?"

I smile at her.

"Oh we just stopped my to say hello, us the facilities." I tell her "Borrow some old cloths from around for a new spawn."

"Your ether pressing you luck." Wanda huffs."Or Your really testing Jorgan Patience."

"Every Breath I take tries his patience" I reply. " I'll continue to take Children till all my antibrethren has one."

"Hey don't you just antipoof them up something?' Wanda asks

"Madline broke our wands remember."I point pout.

"Then how did you get here?"Cosmo asks

We look at each other.

"We figured out how ta antipoof wandlessly." AntiWanda says.

"Wow." Wanda Gasps.

"That's so cool." Cosmo adds. "Wanda you should say sorry to Timmy."

"Timmy? Why?"Wanda asks "What did I do?"

"You made him feel like he doesn't matter to you."Cosmo says."You made him cry."

"I did?" Wanda gasps. "I didn't mean to."

"We know." I remark." But you should still say sorry."

"Cosmo will you come with me?" Wanda asks looking down.

"Why?" Cosmo says.

"Just in case he's mad." Wanda says.

"Wanda the lad won't harm you." I tell her."He's. . He's Timothy for evils sake."

"You haven't spent time with him."Wanda says." You only seen him calm. He can get really violent."

"Meh,so can AntiWanda." I shrug." I still don't fear her."

"How old is he?" Madeline asks.

"6."I reply." That reminds me, how old are you?"

10. Jinxy's 5 by the way." Madeline replies."But serious, you scared of a 6 year old human kid?"

"AntiMe Timmy's 8." Cosmo corrects me."He's just short, and maybe malnourished."

"That's worst." Madeline remarks. "Runts of the litter ain't known to be fighters."

"I know I sound like a coward." Wanda huffs." But you you have no idea what I go through."

"A small boy throws a hissy."I scoff." My gods, how you must suffer."

"If you think it's so easy." Wanda snaps."Why don't you take him for a week."

"Hey, I don't want to give him up that long." Cosmo huffs."I'll miss him."

"She won't." A soft voice says.

We turn to see Timothy standing in the door way. The lad walks to his closet and slams the door.

"What's is Timmy doing?'Jinxy asks

"He's in his quite-place." Cosmo says."He doesn't want to be bothered when he's in there."

Jinxy walks to the closet and open the door

'GO away and leave me alone!" Timothy shouts.

"We're going shoppin."Jinxy says." Wanna come."

"No!."Timothy shouts.

"We're gonna have ice cream." Jinxy says

"S. . .really?"Timothy asks

"Yup, and w'ere gonna get toys too."Jinxy

". . . Can we swing by the comic book shop."Timothy asks

"Sure we can sug."AntiWanda says floating over."

"Can Vicky come?" Timothy asks

"Who?"AntiRip asks

"Me." A voice says.

In walks a lovely young maiden.

"I'm Vicky." Victoria says." Timmy's babysitter slashed older sister."

"Sup" Madeline says "I'm Madeline, AntiCosmo's Daughter slashed moocher.

"Nice to meet you kid." Victoria says with a smile.

Victoria looks about the room.

"Speaking of the twerp, where is he?" Victoria asks." And who are the other new guys."

"This is AntiCosmo ,My AntiSelf."Cosmo says sounding oddly proud." That's AntiWanda, and AntiRip.. . He's single. And little Jinxy. The baby twines are Jade and Jaden"

"Cosmo did you have to mention I'm single."AntiRip huffs.

"She's single too." Cosmo says.

"Really?' AntiRip says beaming

"That I am." Victoria says

"She's too young for you."Wanda says."Vicky still in hight school."

"Meh, My man's not even born yet." Jinxy says."But he's still mine."

"You got a boyfriend?" Madeline gasps."Before ME!"

"Hey, no body told you slut around." Jinxy replies.

"Huh?' Wanda ask puzzled.

"She means poof's counterpart." I tell here." They've seem to have fallen in love."

"Dare ain't a prettier boy born." Jinxy sighs

"Apparently not, if your honey is still being made by the bees." Madeline chuckles.

NegaTimothy walks into the closet. Jinxy follows behind.

I wonder where Gary is.

"Oh yeah, his wrath is something to tremble before." I whisper to Wanda. "Let's hope the dairy farmer don't go on strike. Or fate forbid The Ben and Jerry's factory shut their doors for good, yeah?"

"Father let us pray Ices and frozen yogurt will be enough to quill his unbridled rage." Madeline Adds." At least till we get the women and children to safety."

Indeed.I agree bowing my head. Madeline come to my side and bows as well. We both clap twice.

"So mote it be." We murmur in unison clapping a third time.

"Oh shut up you two." Wanda growls.

"Timmy are you in the closet?" Victoria shouts.

"Yeah, so?"Timothy shouts.

"It's a little redundant don't you think?" Vicky asks.

"Screw you Vicky."Timothy shouts.

"I'm a chick." Vitoria shouts back."I got nothin you interested in screwing."

Victoria walks over to AntiRip.

"You on the other hand."Victoria says." I can give you the ride of you life."

"I. .um. . That is."AntiRip Stammers "Oh my."

"Guess what AntiRip." Victoria says, leaning close to the blushing Doctor."

"What?' AntiRip asks.

"You not single any more."Victoria says."And nether am I."

Victoria kisses AntiRip's she turns and walks to the closet.

"Ahhh player, player." Madeline remarks nudging the AntiRip."Dude you gotta tap dat."

"I thought you were going to talk to Wanda." Victoria remarks.

"That's before I caught her pawning me off on Papa and AntiWanda."Timothy says. "They same way The Turner's pawn me off on you."

"I wouldn't do that?" Wanda sniffles.

Tears fill her eyes.

"I love you sweety." She says.

"No you don't"Timothy says "If you did you wouldn't want to leave me."

By the sound of his voice I could tell the lad was in tears.

"This could be our last week together before you go away. Heck it could be our finale hours."Timothy adds. "But for this final days. In these final hour ,you don't want me around. It's like you can't get away from me fast enough. Mo .. Wanda do you hate me that much?"

I look shocked in the direction of timothy's voice. For the life of my I never thought Timothy could sound, so wise, so thoughtful, so broken.

* End of AntiCosmo's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I sat in the closet. For the life of me I couldn't stop the tear from falling.

NegaMe pulls my into a 's little arms curled around my comes out and sits on the other side of me and hugs me.

"Don't cry Timmeh." Jinxy says sounding so much like mama."

"I hope you fucking happy." Vicky shouts."You made Timmy cry."

"Victoria mind you tongue."Papa says

"Your not the boss of me blue boy." Vicky shouts."I just got him calmed down enough to talk it out and. . "

Vicky's cut off when she break out in a fit coughing.

I stand and walk over to her.

"Vicky calm down." I tell her.

"I didn't mean it like that."Wanda says."Honest I didn't."

I walk over to mom . .no not mom, pulls me into a hug. I can hear her crying.

"I love you Timmy." Wanda sobs."I love you so Much. Please believe me."

I wish I could say I did. But I don't. It hurts to know I little I trust her. I'm not sure if I trusted anyone. Besides AntiMe, my other dark sibling. I pull away from Wanda.

"You believe me don't you sport?" Wanda asks

"I'm sure your being as honest as can be." I reply

"Thanks sport."Wanda says.

"That's all well in good."Papa says. "But do you believe her?"

"He said he did." Wanda says

"No he said he 's sure your being honest as can be."Papa says."That doesn't mean he believes you."

"It only mean he's sure you believe those word." Dad says. " That doesn't mean he believes in them."

"Why can't you two let it go."Wanda says. "He's fine right Timmy."

"Man your naive."Vicky says.

AntiRip helps her to the bed.

"Can't you see he's still upset."Vicky adds.

"I'm fine." I remark." Don't worry about me."

"See." Mom says

"I see a upset little boy."Papa says

"Just drop it."I shout."It doesn't matter."

I stand and walk to the window.I look out at the snowy street.

"Just trade me already.' I add."You'll see me in a week I'm sure Wanda will still be here a little while after."

AntiWanda float over to me. I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure your okay with it?' Wanda asks

"Yeah, it's all good." I reply.

I close my eyes. I may appear calm,but it's so hard to breath right 's even harder not to cry. But I want her to be happy. Maybe one day, she might miss me. One she'll trust me. Maybe one day, she'll love me again. Dare I dream,Wanda might even want 'd be nice. To have a mom who loves me as much as I love such a woman, such a divine and angelic lady doesn't exist. I'm too strange. To disgusting. I'm far to much of a freak to have that blessed thing, called a mothers love.

"TIMMEH!" I hear AntiWanda scream.

My eye refocus. I stare at a lawn that's mere inches from .. What just happened?

AntiWanda sets me on the ground. I look up at my bedroom window. Everyone was looking down at me. They all looked shocked.

I stand and calmly dust myself off. Then I walk to the front was close behind me.

"What in same hay where ya thanking?" She growl.

"I wasn't."I reply opening the door.

We walk inside. AntiWanda slams the door closed behind us.

Papa AntiPoof into the foyer. I walk past him to the living room.

"What were you thinking?'Papa shouts.

Everyone is poofed into the room

"Like I told AntiWanda." I reply "I wasn't"

"Don't get smart with me boy." Papa snaps.

"I'm not. I don't know what happened." I tell him." All I know is AntiWanda shouted my name and I find myself staring at the ground."

"Your..joking." Papa gasps sitting next to me." Please tell me your jocking."

"What happened?"I ask quietly

"You suddenly pushed meh back."Mama says "Den ya jumped out da window."

"You eye were eerily vacant"Vicky adds "They were almost looked dead."

"That's it."Dad says "Your going back on your meds."

"He's really on meds,cool." Maddie remarks, Earning her a jab in the side from Jinxy.

"I'm not taking them." I tell him." Try to make me I'll scream, poof them in my mouth I'll spit them out."

"Timmy listen to me." Dad says

"Make me swallow the and I'll make myself throw up." I shout. "I'm not FUCKING taking them !So just forget they exist."

Do it or Cosmo quite."Wanda says

I turn and glare at her.

"What?"I snap.

"You heard me Timmy.I'm not going to have my husband living on pins and needles." Wanda says. "It's not fair to If he doesn't quite, I'll have Jorgan remove him."

"On what grounds?" I ask

"On the grounds your too mentally unstable to have fairies."Wanda says

Something in side me feels as though my heart literally bursts in my hurts more then anything I've every felt before. I wanted to scream. I want to cry. I want to die.I wanted to fade into I can do is sit there.

"So be it." I tell him.

I raise from my seat.

"I'm serious Timmy."Wanda shouts.

"I know.' I reply.

I move forward, unsure of were I was even heading.

"Timmy."Dad calls.

"Goodbye Cosmo." I call back.

I hug Poof.

And Walk to my least I start to when I'm grabbed suddenly.

I turn and look at Cosmo. He had tear in his eyes.

"Your really not going to take them are you?' He asks

"No, I'm not."I reply

"I understand."Cosmo says." I'll visit you."

"No you won't." I reply.

"At AntiMe's house." Cosmo says."I'll let you meet my new god child."

"I doubt Wanda will want me near her new god child."I remark

"We won't have the same godchild."Cosmo says.

"How are you going to manage that?"I ask

That's when it happens. Cosmo. . .no, daddy grabs me and holds me looks at Wanda with a cold glare.

"Easy, is she forces me to leave you."Dad says."I'm going to leave her."

"Daddy no!" Poof shouts.

" You can't split up your family." I point out."Not over a godchild."

"Over a god child, no." Dad says."But I could never forgive her if she makes me lose my son."

"Daddeh, is Timmeh, Gary an NegaTimmy comin ta live wait us?"I hear Jinxy asks

"I don't know pet." Papa says." But is he loses his fairies, I'm taking them to live with us."

"Wanna come Vicky babeh?" AntiWanda asks

"Sure where Timmy goes do do my nation."Vicky says

"You know I'll follow you to hell , right LightMe."NegaMe thinks to me.

"Even out a window?" I ask

" WE would followed you last Time"Gary says "But Pop and Papa grabbed us."

I find the thought oddly comforting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Timmy." Wanda says." I love you So munch. But I can't take you moods. I can't take worrying about you. I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"You could like,Not be." Maddie says, Earning herself another jab from Jinxy.

"I'm just saying." Maddi huffs rubbing her side.

" Don't say nothin" Jinxy huffs. " Just stand dare and look pretty.'

I walk over to Wanda. Wanda pulls me into a hug.

"You can only take me in small doses, I get it.' I reply. "I know you love I'm to twisted for a gentle fairy like yourself to care shouldn't have to put with a disgusting freak like me."

"You are NOT disgusting!"Mom shouts." And your not a freak. Your dark, yeah your Twisted, and hell you totally creepy. But your no freak sweety. Your a sweet kind demented boy. You need parent who can deal you a dark child like you. You need to be with the antifairies."

"Is that why your going to make me quite?"dad asks

"I know you mean well Cosmo." Mom says. "But your not cut out to raise Timmy properly."

"He's far better off then I." Papa says."But I do know who can help."

"Who?" Jinxy asks.

"Father, he has experience in handling manic youth."Papa says."Heck he raise me, and Edward."

"Eddie has emotion problems too." AntiWanda says."He hear voices and they tell him to kill."

Who's Eddie? Madeline asks

"Unkey Blushy."Jinxy

"We have serial killer's in the familly?"Maddie shouts."The hell?"

"Meh, yur alive ain't ya."Jinxy points out.

"Timothy do you hear voices?" Wanda asks

I nod. "Except mine tell me to hurt myself." I admit.

"Not to mention as a pixie he can legally be Timothy's god parent."AntiRip says.

"Cosmo go ahead and leave me." Wanda says.

"It'll give us a third safe house location for the antifairies."Wanda says. "I won't have to worry about you having to watch something bad happen to Timmy And Timmy will get the care he needs."

"Will I see you two again" I ask

"Sure you will Timmy." Wanda says. "We'll visit you often at you'll meet both of our God kids."

I lay limp in mom arms. No Wanda's not my mom. She never was I guess I don't have a family anymore. I don't have anyone.

"You have me.'NegaMe thinks to me." I won't leave you."

Never again." Gary says fading into me.

Wanda poofs us to AC's house. AC calls his dad. I listen while they explain the situation to HP comes into my view. I just stare at him.

Hp takes me from Wanda and carries me to the couch.

"Did any of you ask if HE was okay with it?" HP asks

"No, but it's what best for him."Wanda says.

"Timmy look at me."HP says.

I look up at him.

"I want you to wish for it." HP says. " I'll deal with the explanation, the fall out all of it."

"Why?" I ask." What does it matter?"

"I can only be your Godfather two ways." HP says."One you wish for it. Two I take you over after your fairies leave you. "

"And you want the satisfaction of the fairies losing me to you?" I ask

"I want the satisfaction of having you want me too."HP says "So will you make the wish?"

"Okay." I agree.

End Timmy's POV

Jinxy's POV

"So dat's how mah mornin went." I tell AntiPoof"We're going shoppin after mah nap."

"My evilness that was some morning."AntiPoof gasps. ". . Tell that part where to tell everyone how cute I am again."

"Don't go an get a swelled head." I tell him."You won't fit through mommy's who-ha."

"Her what know?" AntiPoof asks,lookin right puzzled.

"Never mind babeh." I giggle.

I look out at our mah babeh, it wasn't born yet.

"I wonder." I sigh

"What is it love?" AntiPoof asks

"Will you remember any of this?" I reply." Da thing we do. These lil of it at t'all?"

"I honestly don't know." AntiPoof says."But I do know this."

"What?" I ask

"I'll never forget how I feel when I'm near you."Antipoof says "Even if I don't remember you you can tell me all about it."

I look down at AntiPoof. He looked up at meh wit da brightest smile.

"It's a deal." I agree.

I kiss him on da cheek.

"Oh look more fairies." AntiPoof says.

"OH no." I gasp looking where he's pointin."Dem ain't no friends of ours."

I touch AntiPoofs on da forehead.

"Back to yur body lil one." I tell him" Ta be safe."

"Alright." AntiPoof says. "See you darling."

"Till next time babeh." I reply and send him back.

I look out at da fairies. Dey look like dare heading towards da house.I fly back as fast as mah wings can carry me.I had some time. Dey were searching da area bit by bit.I find daddeh in da living room wit da rest of our Kin.

"Why is Jinxy naked?"NegaTimmeh asks"And isn't she supposed to be sleeping."

"She astral project to play in the woods." Daddeh says

Daddeh turn to me .

"What news do you bring?" Daddeh asks

"I saw Jorgan in da wood.' I tells him." He was headin dis way wit some bulky dudes and a lil bald feller."

"Shit we need to hide."Uncle AntiRip says

"Where" daddeh asks. "We're sitting duck."

I close my eye and pop awake. I jump off da bed and run back to the living room.

" My evilness Jinxy, you are speedy, aren't you?."Grampy remarks.

"Lil legs can move really fast." I puff out. " Daddeh can . . . Just . . Antipoof us.. ,to da mall."

"That's right."Mama says. "We have ta go shopping anyway."

"We can stay here till they've gone." Grampy says. "And call you when they've left."

"Why would you even be here?" Uncle AntiRip asks.

"Because his new God child wanted to go ghost hunting."Timmeh says."NegaMe go with AC."

"Okay LightMe ." NegaTimmeh says

You too Gary." Timmeh adds making him appear."Bond with our dark kin."

Okay booboo.'Gary agrees.

"What about us?"Uncle Cosmo asks

"You go home and pack." Daddy says. "Stage a good really sell the fact your splitting up."

"Right."Uncle Cosmo says and Grampy pings them off.

Wait where mah babeh." Mama asks."Don't he play wit ya when yur nappin?"

"I sent him to his body before I flew back." I tell her." To be safe in all."

"That was very wise of you my dear."Daddeh says "If he had flown back with you it would have left a essence trail."

"See you kids in a few." Grampy says Pinging Havoc to my arms.

Then he pings us off.

"Let's get our babeh's some clothes" Mama says.

"Very well." daddeh agrees.

"Out da corner of meh eyes I see a girl.I don't right know why I notice her. But somethang tell meh I should remember her.

"Come along Jinxy." Daddeh says

I run over to dem and take mama's hand. When I look back at the girl, she's gone."

End Jinxy's POV

Timmy's POV

I sit on AC's , I'm dropped just like that. HE said he he'd stay by my side. He left me just like that. He. . Lied. I thought I could believe in him. But he didn't want me ether. No one does. He's afraid of me too. He just too kind to admit it.

Timmy." HP call to me.

I slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me."I snap

"I was just wondering is your okay."HP says.

"Like you give a shit!" I scream. "Why don't you just go HOME!"

"What's wrong?" HP asks. " Why are you so mad suddenly."

"None of your damn business."I shout.

"Calm down Timmy."HP says

HP sits at my side.I Punch him in his. HP winces. I jump up and run to the kitchen. I pull open draws throw them as far as I can. He wanted me as a god child so badly, then he can have me. And all the misery I bring. With a ping everything looks old. I don't care I start kicking in the cabinet doors.

Someone grabs me. I turn with a glare.

"You wished yourself to the PIXIE?"Jorgan shouts at me.

I say nothing. I just kick him in the face and run off.

"Why you little." Jorgan growls coming after me.

"I told you he was in a bad mood."HP says coming between us."Now go away."

"And Cosmo stood by you." Jorgan growls and atomic poofs away.

I walk to the couch and flop on it. I just curl into a ball and cry.

"Timmy." HP call to me.

"Stay way from me!" I scream.

The voices in my mind were screaming. So many things, So loud, but they speak too fast to be understood. It feels like I was breathing in hot glass. Everything in me hurt. I felt like I was dying. I wanted to be left alone to die. Sadly I wasn't dying fast enough.

End Timmy's POV

Cosmo's POV

"Okay Cosmo, do you want to start or should I?" Wanda asks

"I want a divorce." I reply.

"Cosmo don't you think we should build up to that?" Wanda ask.

I draw a shaky breath. Tears begin to fall from me.

"Cosmo?Sweety what's wrong?"Wanda asks rushing to me.

I push her way.

"How could you do that to him." I shouts. " He was vulnerable, he. . . "

"Cosmo, your. . Mad?" Wanda gasps

"No shit sherlock." I snap. " How dare you trick Timmy into wishing himself away from us! You selfish bitch!"

"It was for his on good ."Wanda stammers." AC said HP experienced handling kids like."

"How the HELL do you think he got that experience?" I shout. " By standing by his kids. Not by pawning them off on some one else."

"Cosmo sweety calm down."Wanda says. " It'll be can visit him."

"I belong WITH him." I sob."He belongs with me."

I glare at Wanda.

"Timmy was right." I add."You really couldn't get away from him fast enough."

"How dare you."Wanda growls." You know I love him."

"Not enough to stand by him." I huff.

Wanda slaps me.

"I only want the best for Timmy." She sobs." Even if that best isn't me."

"The last thing he needs is someone he trust ditching him." I shouts. "He need stability in his life. "

"And that's not you Cosmo."Wanda says quietly." Your the flightiest fairy I know. You could never raise child like Timmy."

I stare at Wanda shocked. She might as well stabbed me in the heart.I float back from her.

'Cosmo I'm sorry but you know it's true."Wanda says.

"It's not true!" I scream.

Just then Jorgan atomic poofs into the room.

"Not now Von'Strangle!"I snap

"You are to return to fairy world and wait to be says

"No, I'm going to find Timmy."I snap.

"Fine he's in some old house in the woods."Jorgan says."When you get tired of trying to reason with the heartless little bastard come to fairy world."

"Cosmo, sweety." Wanda says." He made his choice."

I say nothing, I just fly off.

I fly around a bit before "Wondering" to the house.I rush to the living room when I hear crying.

I see HP holding a sobbing Timmy.

"What's wrong with Timmy?" I ask

"I don't know he's too upset to tell me."Papa says." He's just now letting me get close enough to hold him."

I sit next to them.

I'm back Timmy." I tell him softly." Daddy came to fight for you. I'm not going to get a new god child. I only want you."

I pull Timmy from Papa .I cradle him in my arms. Sobbing soon turns to soft whimpers. I continue to rock Timmy in my arms. If felt so good just to hold , creep or totally psycho I don't care. He's my little baby.

HP leans back on the couch.

"You want him back don't you?"Papa asks

"I know you think he's better off with you." I sigh." "But I don't care.I want my Timmy back."

"Actually, I think he's better off with you."Papa says. " Not me."

I look at Papa shocked.

"You do?" I ask

"Timmy's went manic when you left."Papa says. "It wasn't until you were holding him that I understood why?"

"I don't understand."I tell him.

"Do you know why Tommy's never far from my side?" Papa asks

"No?" I reply "But I've always wondered."

"It's because he'll have a manic panic attack if he's gone from me too long.. "Papa says. "I'm the only person he fully trusts and feel safe with. Well me you and again AC was the same way as a grew out of it. Tommy didn't. Then again he's still a kid."

"He is?" Timmy ask

Papa smiles and nods.

"Tommy's only fifteen." Papa says."He's home-schooled so he can stay close to most schools can't handle his manic episodes."

"I guess eight hours it to long to be away from you."I remark

Timmy move off my lap. He goes to the far end of the couch and curls up.

"Is he okay?" Papa asks

"He's mad at me." I reply. "He doesn't want me to touch him now."

"Shut UP." Timmy snaps.

"He's feeling cranky too. " I sigh.

I poof up some ham and cheese.

"What kind of bread do you want Timmy?" I asks

"I'm not hungry!" Timmy snaps.

"Wheat it is." I reply, making Timmy a sandwich.

"Your really good with him." Papa says.

"You think so?" I ask."That means allot to me ,coming from someone with your experience."

"I have no idea what your talking about."Papa says."I'm just a guy with weird ass kids."

"Timmy what kind a juice do you want."I ask Timmy.

"orange." Timmy replies.

"Antigrapefruite it is?"I chuckle.

"What's wrong with orange?" Papa asks

"Timmy's allergic to oranges." I reply pouring to Antigrapefruite juice." It make him violently the point he can actually vomit out blood unless he's given ginger ale."

"Shit."Papa gasps. "How do you know?"

" accidentally cooked with it a few times." I sighs. "Timmy ends up violently sick after the first bite of food. "

" send him to his room to lay down."I add. "That's when the worst of it hits."

I give Timmy his snack. I open a bag of chips and add the contents to his plate

"Thanks dad." Timmy mutters.

"You welcome Timmy." I reply giving him a smile

Timmy shyly smiles back before he starts to eat. I sit next to Papa again.

"You know, I don't know what's harder in those moment's." I remark. "Trying to calm him down enough to drink the soda, hearing him cry and sob in pain, or knowing it all could have been prevented If only thought more about her son's needs."

I pause and watch eat quietly.

"It's so stupid. I Know I can see him anytime I want." I Whimper." But the thought of being without him. Not being able the see him when he wakes up.I. . I can't. I belong be his side. AS long as he want me there, I need to be by his side.I kills me that I'm no longer his god father."

"Your still my dad." Timmy says softy. "Like your poofs dad. At least you are to me."

"Cosmo, I think Timmy should wish himself to you."Papa says. "As much as I'd love having my adorable grandson around, It'd be better it'd he stayed with you."

"But your more stable then I am." I reply." Wanda said so."

"Timmy need someone who understand him. A person he can talk to." Papa says. " I'll be hear to guide you should you need advice."

"What can I expect."I ask

"Timmy's a individual. Only you will know. . In time."Papa replies. "But what ever you do don't let him go, don't give up on him, and love him with everything in you."

"Dad, I finished my work."Eddie says pinging into the room."Hi Wishes Hi Ti."

"Hi Eddie." I call to him.

"Hey Eddie want some chips?" Timmy asks

"Sweet snacks." Eddie cheers." I'd love some."

I Smile as the two nibble

"So what will it be?" Papa ask

"Wait till I'm reassigned." I tell him."It'd make more sense to Jorgan If you had me trade god children with you, then if you gave Timmy back freely. He'll think Timmy got jealous and switched us."

"I can see that." Papa says

"What ever you think is best dad." Timmy says. " But I get to go back to you,right?"

"Right, I don't want us to break apart."I tell Timmy."I'd miss you boys."

"Hey Eddie want to cut me?" Timmy asks

" Sure." Eddie says pinging up a knife."

Papa pings it away.

" No bloodshed."HE says "We have to meet AC at the mall."

I have to get to fairy world." I tell them. "I have to tell Jorgan you said you'll consider taking me way he'll speed up my reassignment."

I float over to Timmy.

"I also have to tell Wanda I don't actually hate her."I add petting Timmy and Eddie on the head."Timmy be good while I'm gone."

"Okay daddy." Timmy replies

"Eddies only cut Timmy while under Papa's supervision."I tell Eddie

"Okay bro."Eddie says

Papa comes over and hugs me.

"Daddy get's a goodbye hug." Papa chirps.

"Yay, daddy hug." I cheer hugging him back.

I pull back and give Timmy one last smile. Timmy smiles back and I poof off.I'm rerouted to Jorgan's office. Wanda is crying in her chair. I walk over to his desk and take a seat.

""How did it go?" Jorgan asks.

"It went well." I reply. "Timmy's still mad, but he seems willing to come back to me."

"Cosmo you don't need a godchild like that." Jorgan says."At least give the new one a chance."

"I can't do that." I huff. "Why am I here?"

"It's about your divorce."Jorgan says. "You have to sign the papers."

"Okay." I agree.

Wanda and I sign the papers.

Binky takes them to be processed.

"Now about your new god child." Jorgan says. "Even if Timmy takes you back you need to be a active god parent to claim him. Give the new god kid a chance."

"Okay."I agree.

"Just like that."Jorgan gasps.

"Well you said I had to be active to get Timmy back." I remarks. "I see no reason to be mean to my new godchild . The child deserves my best while we're together."

That's the spirit." Binky Chirps. "I'll have assignments for you both tomorrow."

"I'll see you two then."Jorgan says. " And take this time to talk things out. Even if you don't get back together, think of Poof."

I nod and float out with Wanda. We head to a nice cafe down the street.

"Where is poof?" I ask.

"With big daddy." Wanda says.

Wanda And I order some coffee to go. WE head to a secluded area in the park. I look out at the city.

"I was really mad at you." I tell her.

"Do you hate me now Cosmo?" Wanda asks

"Nah, I still love you." I reply.

"How'd things go with Timmy?" Wanda asks.

"He was crying when I got there." I reply."He calmed down after I held him a while."

"You could always calm him down."Wanda says."Maybe you are the best person to take care of him."

"Papa HP thinks so." I tell Wanda."I'm glad your starting to think so too."

"You going to have him wish himself back to you aren't you?" Wanda asks.

"Yup." I reply "After I have a godchild he can get jealous over."

"HP will make a great safe house keeper." Wanda laughs. "So mister single,have your eye on anyone?"

"Nope."I reply." I'm going to enjoy scratching my ass and farting shamelessly for a while."

Wanda just laughs

"What about you?" I ask "Is there a Latin fairy in your cards?"

"Eww, no."Wanda huffs. "I'm so over Mr.I'm so pretty.I want to be with Someone clever and cute."

"Then why did you marry me?" I joke.

"Be cause you wear cute and clever." Wanda says. " And damn charming."

"Your still my best friend." I tell her.

"But we were never IN love were we?" Wanda asks

"No, not that we didn't want to be."I sigh. "But We could never make it past friends. You like a sister to me. I adore you so much. I love you So much."

"You just not IN love with me." Wanda says." You to much of a brother to me for me to fall in love with you. I'm not sure I'm interested in men that that. . Bad?"

"Nah, you like girls. It's not bad,just illegal in the light realm."I reply." But if you don't tell I won't ."

"Deal." Wanda agrees."I'm glad we're still friends."

"ME too." I agree laying my head on her lap."If we stopped, I'd miss my favorite pillow."

Both Wanda and I laugh. This have to be the most peaceful divorce EVER.

End Cosmo's POV

AntiWanda's POV

I pick out all kinds of outfits fur mah grabs a bunch a dresses and hitail it to da dressin room.

"Do they really need some much clothes?"Cozzies asks.

"Yup,I'm not just shoppin fur Jinxy and Maddie." I tells him." I'm shoppin fur Hexi too?"

"Who?"Cozzie ask puzzled.

Gary and NegaTimmy grab some dresses to try on.

"The kid watching us."Gary calls back.

"Her daddeh." Jinxy whisper pointing behind us."

Discreetly Cozzie turn to where I'm was pointing. A Blond haired babeh was watching us. Her eyes were a clear emeralds. Her hair shimmered like gold

"AntiWanda did you know she was following us?" Cozzie ask

"You didn't ?"Victoria asks."She's been tailing us since we got here."

"Don't feel bad." AntiRip huffs." I didn't notice her till now ether."

"Cozzie get me dat dress over dare." I says pointing to da girl.

'Alright love."Cozzie replies

End AntiWanda's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

" I walk over to the dress rack near the girl.

"Hello my little lamb." I greet the girl."Shopping with you mother."

The girls eyes sadden.

"Uh huh." She says.

I kneel done to her.

" You seem lost." I remark .'DO you need any help?"

The small girl looks me in the eyes. Tears seemed to shimmer in them.

"My mommy and daddy drove a. . . Away." The girl sobs. "They said to give dis to some one, but I don't know who to give it to."

I take the envelope the girl holds up. There was a letter Inside.

Dear whoever reads this.

This child is a orphan and needs a good home. My husband And I have already terminated our rights to him. You may adopt him or turn him over to the state.

Signed Childless

My evilness they abandoned their child in a mall. I look at the child. Him?

"When does it say my mommy and daddy's coming back?" The little boy asks.

"It's says their not." I reply.

"Their not?" The little boy sobs."Why, don't they love me anymore."

I swallow the lump that form in my throat.

"I honestly don't know my sweet little poppet."I reply

I pull the crying child into a hug.

"You can come live with me.'I tell him." I'll treat you well, I promise."

"Okay."The boy agrees.

"Wonderful." I tell Him with a smile." What's your name?"

"Sunny." Hexius says

"If anyone ask, tell them your name is Hexius , okay?"

"Okay." Hexius says." I like that name. It sounds like Warrior name."

"I think so to." I agree. "Come meet your sisters and brothers."

"I lead the boy over to my group. I introduce him to Father, Thomas and Timothy who seems to have joined the group while I was away.

"Jorgan's gone already?" I ask

"He didn't stay long." Father says. " The place looked unlived in. And Timmy pissed him off.'

"How?" Victoria asks.

" He got in my face again."Timothy replies."So I kicked him in his."

"Cozzie what Kinda undies should I get Jinxy?" AntiWanda asks

"That reminds me I thought Jinxy was a girl." NegaTimothy Remarks.

"I am a girl."Jinxy huffs. " Do I look like a boy?"

"No, but nether to he."Gary remarks pointing to Hexius

"Hey ,I look damn manly."Hexius huff

"Yeah right." Gary remarks. " And TimTim does to."

"WHAT?" Timothy huffs.

"I'm confused." NegaTimothy sighs.

"Jinxy's Is a special kind of girl." Madeline says dumping some skimpy looking tops into the cart. "She's a hermaphrodite."

"Really? " Father asks. "Sweet."

"I'm a what now?" Jinxy asks puzzled.

"Can I give her a bath tonight?" Father asks

"No I'm her momma I get to wash her." AntiWanda says.

"I live with killer's and perverts." Madeline huffs." I traded up how?"

"We eat bedder."Jinxy says." And the adults are only ruthless to other people."

"Hmm, And the grope us and not others." Madeline remarks. "Seeing how fine they are, not a bad trade off."

"Now,What in Sam hill did you call meh?" Jinxy asks.

"It's a big word the means some on who have what little boys have as well as their little girl parts."I tell her

"Is dare a smaller word fur it?" Jinxy asks." Somethang I can pronounce?"

"Wow So I'm a her. . .hermath. . " Hexius remarks. " Jinxy's right, there's got to be a easier word."

"A easier word is futanari." I tell them.

"Futanari. Dat I can say." Jinxy says. " How about you Hexi?"

"Futanari. Yup. Way easier to say." Hexius confirms."We're Futanari."

I pay for the clothes and we head off to do more shopping. Along the way we're Joined by Wanda and Poof. Finally by Cosmo. Every now and then father would ping one of us to the manor to drop of goods.

Soon we break at the food father fills them in on what we learned about Jinky's kind.

"When do we begin shuttling antifairies?" Victoria asks

"AS soon as Cosmo and Wanda are reassigned " I reply."And the switch have been made."

If it goes as planned." Thomas says ." It shout start in 48 hours."

Won't antifairyworld be under heavy guard?" Madeline asks.

"Antifairyworld have been abandoned." I reply." They're Hiding in Antipixie world."

"Let just hope nothing goes wrong."Timothy sighs.

"Let's hope they haven't been found." I remark.

End AntiCosmo's POV

Later

HP's POV

Timmy sat quietly in my office He snuggled under the blanket I gave him. I had some paper work to finish up before we could head to his place.I blow out a annoyed sigh when I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I call.

Anthony floats in.

"Here's the accounting report you wanted dad."He says.

"Anthony what happened to you?" I ask, noticing his shades were tinted darker then normal. And he seem to not be able to float steadily.

"To many flaming pixies." Anthony replies. "The light is NOT my friend."

"Tony you should have taken a sick day."I huff

"I'm cool." Tony replies popping in some gum." I can do math even hung over."

"You can barely stay in the air." I point out."You must be exhausted."

"I've been better, yeah." Tony agree." But it was ether work of face mom's stew."

"Nap On my couch." I tell him.

"Dad, I'm fine." Tony says.

Anthony floats over to Timmy. Timmy looks up at him.

"Why is there a human here?"Anthony asks

"What makes you so sure I'm human?"Timmy asks

"You not wearing a hat."Anthony replies.

"Dude,I'm 8."Timothy says.

"Oh, okay."Anthony says."Why is there a child is a place of business."

Timmy stand and walks over to my pick him up.

"Human or no." Tony remarks."Your freaking adorable.

He's my god child."I tell tony.

I see." Tony sighs looking at Timmy

"Grown ups suck don't they?"Tony adds

" But you dad, he's kinda cool"Timmy says."I'm glad he's my gramps."

"He's a pretty awesome dad too."Tony says

I look down blushing. It was enough to give a pixie a swelled head. Both ways.

Anthony leans close to Timmy and Whispers something in his Whisper something back. They talk for a few without another word Anthony sits Timmy back in his seat and pings off.

"What did he say to you?" I ask

"It's a secret." Timmy replies.

I smile and nod. He can have a secret between him and Anthony. He is his uncle after all.

I finish and ping us to the Turner house.

I turn to a gray cat and sit next to Timmy. He was watching some human super hero with a freakishly big chin.I don't comment on it. Timmy said he knew the guy. Not to mention pixie world have had it's share of stupid super hero's. I still cringe remembering the amazing toe nail breakfast cereal.

"Timmy!Vicky we're home." call.

"Welcome home."Vicky greets them.

They give the girl her money.

"See you around."Vicky says hugging Timmy"

"See ya Vicky." Timmy replies"Have fun on your date."

She gives me a quick hug before leaving.

"When did we get a fat gray cat." asks

"HP's been here." Timmy says. "And he's not fat, he's just really fluffy."

"I'm sure never seen him." remarks.

"You haven't seen him in a while."Timmy says." He's usually chilling in my closet."

comes and picks me up.I stare at her dispassionately.

"He's kinda heavy." says."Maybe you should cut back on his meals."

I let out a hiss and the bitch drops me. Timmy stands and picks me up.

"He's not even heavy."Timmy says."Your just leave my cat alone."

"Timmy, I know I'm fat."I whisper to him." I'm not offended by what she said. Please don't strain yourself."

"Seriously, your not heavy." Timmy says. " Your actually much lighter then I thought you'd be."

"Timmy, it's time for bed." says.

"It's 6:00." Timmy remarks." Mind feeding me before sealing my in my chamber for the night."

"So you like my cooking suddenly?" huffs.

One cold look from Timmy is all it take to smack her in line.

"No, I still hate it." Timmy says."I'm hoping for take out."

"HP will require a dish of cream and you finest mutton." Timmy adds. " I want burgers and fries."

"We not your damn slaves." shouts.

"I didn't tell you to go out and kill the damn sheep." Timmy huffs. " Secondly I was need to learn how to chill."

looked like we wanted to smack Timmy, but was afraid to try.

"Timmy go to your room." shouts. "We'll call you when dinner's ready."

"I'm watching something." Timmy huffs. "And Iron chef will be on soon."

"Now mister." shouts snatching me from Timmy.

I think he underestimated my weight because he fall over with me.

"Get this heavy beast of me." shouts.

"Oh my gosh are you okay." Timmy gasp running over to us.

"I'm fine." says." How did you hold this heavy thing up?"

"Not you stupid."Timmy snaps picking me up." My poor kitty, Your not hurt are you."

"Nah, I'm fine." I whisper to him.

I let out a happy meow.

"I'm so glad." Timmy says walking off.

Timmy carries me to the stairs. I jump from his arms.

"I don't mind walking kid." I tell him as we head up the stairs.

"I like carrying you." Timmy says."Your really fluffy."

"How are you feeling." I ask

"Annoyed, and. . "Timmy words fall sort.

"And what?" I ask

"I miss my dad." Timmy says quietly.

"You don't miss Ac or AW?" I asks

"I do kinda, But I'm used to them not being around."Timmy says."And hey I'm even seeing them more. But dad. He was here every day."

"So was Wanda, don't you miss here?"I ask.

"Not as much, lately she's been busy with Poof allot." Timmy says. "Dad he's the may have started treating like a god child, but Wanda acts like a barely exists"

"That must hurt." I remarks.

"I can't blame her."Timmy says. "Poof is innocent and cute. I'm moody and creepy."

"In other words it hurts allot." I deduce.

". . . Yeah." Timmy Replies.

Timmy sits on his bed. He looked near tears. Suddenly Cosmo Poofs behind him. Wordlessly he pulls Timmy onto his lap.

"Hi Timmy." Cosmo says "Missed me?"

Timmy Smiles and hugs Cosmo. Man that kids smile can light up a room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I missed Timmy." Cosmo says." Why is he upset?"

"He was missing you too."I reply "He's so like my Tommy."

Soon Eddie pings into the four of us chat for ping in as well.

""I brought Chips." Tony says "AM I late for the slumber party?"

"Not at all." I reply.

Time rolls along. Before you know it it was 10:00. Wait a sec.

"I'll be right back."I tell everyone.

"Okay." They reply.

I ping to out side the kitchen. The light were out.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself.

I look around for the Turner's. There was no one around. I jump when I hear a knock at the door.

I tip toe to the door. I expect to see Vicky. But all I see is a tall man with dead eyes.

"Timmy, your mommy and daddy told me to watch you." The man says. " I'll going to show you a fun game."

I'm horrified this creep knew Timmy's name. I'm even more horrified he's able to open the the door as a barrier I can sense he intentions. This guy was sick. And Timmy wasn't meant to live through his "game"

I ping upstairs.

"Okay we're leave." I tell them.

"What why?"Timmy asks "And Who's that calling me."

I don't answer I just ping us to AC's place.

"Father what are you doing here." AC asks looking up from his book.

"I FUCKING hate humans adults." I growl.

Timmy walks over to AW.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Timmy pouts."The Turners forgot to feed me again."

AntiWanda beams with joy.

"Mah poor babeh." AntiWanda says putting down her knitting needles. "Come on I'll fix you some vittles."

AW takes Timmy by the hand and lead him out the room.

"Why did you ping us here?" Cosmo asks

"The turners hired some creepy human to watch over him" I reply."A human with child rape and murder on the mind."

"Are you sure it wasn't just some creep?"AC ask "Taking advantage of the turner's neglect?"

"He had a Key."I point Out. "And he knew Timmy's name."

"He could have been casing the joint." Tommy suggests.

"He could have lifted the key off him somehow."Tony adds

"No papa's right."Cosmo says. "They almost left him with a cult once."

"Then we have little other choice."AC says."We must go to the Turner house and kill the intruder."

"Indeed."The rest of us agrees.

End of HP'S

Timmy's POV

I look down at my food. I slowly nibble at it. I was waiting. Waiting for AntiWanda to get med that I called her mom. For her to softly ask me never to do it again.

"Yeah know Timmy, it makes meh happy ta here you call meh that."AntiWanda says.

"Huh?" I ask

"Mommy, I like hearin ya call meh dat."AntiWanda says. "You can call meh dat if ya wanna."

"I. .I can?" I ask

I I almost can't believe my ears.

"That or Mother, mom, mama or okaasan."AntiWanda says "What are ya call meh,I'll be right proud to be your mama."

Tears fill my eyes.

"You really want me?" I ask. "You'll be my mommy?"

"If ya let met."AntiWanda says sitting next to me.

I hug her tightly.

"I love ya so much Timmeh." Mom says " Remember dat, and don't ever scare me like you did today."

I look up at her.

"I'm not taken those pills." I huff.

"I ain't askin ya too." Mom says.

" I like hurting myself." I mutter

"Dat's okay, I like hurtin myself too."Mom says "Pain can feel real nice sometimes can't it."

I look up at mom shocked.

"Yeah, it can.' I reply. " It's hurts but in a good way."

Mom suddenly hits me. Hard across the rear. I yelp and snuggle into her.

"Do it again." I tell her.

Mom hit's me again then a second pants get lowered with my underwear. I'm hit a third time. I hurts so good. I love it. Mom pulls my pants back up.

"No, just a little more." I whine.

"You need to eat your supper."Mom says. "Then I'll give ya a good spanking before bed, okay."

"Okay mom."I chirp siting in my seat.

I jump when my butt touches the chair.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks concerned.

"My bum hurts." I giggle.

"Hurts real good don't it." Mom asks

"Real good." I reply "Thanks mommy."

"Ma pleasure babeh."Mom says smiling a me.

Two dad's and a mom. That's pretty damn good.

"I love you mommy." I tell my demonic mommy.

"I love ya to Timmy." Mom says giving me a loving smile.

I have a family. Suddenly I feel calm.

End of Timmy's POV


	6. CH6: Little Darklings

Cosmo's POV

I sat on Timmy's was still softy light of a budding dawn fell upon him. Wow,Timmy's really may be wild, reckless, and a possible budding serial killer, but he was my boy. I turn into a cat when I hear footsteps. HP was a Fat cat curled up asleep at Timmy's was a red cat Curled up at Timmy's head. Eddie was a little gray Mouse.

"EEK!, a MOUSE!" screams.

In hind may not have been a wise choice.

Timmy sits up and hits here in the face with one of his pillows.

"Get out my room if you going to scream like you lost your mind."Timmy shouts. Eddie walks to Timmy and curls up on his pillow."

" .NO!" shouts.

"Fine .Stand there screaming like a idiot." Timmy says grabbing ear plugs out his drawer.

"No I mean that mouse has got to go." shouts."No rodents allowed."

"So I can't get a bunny."Timmy asks.

"You Can't have a mouse." shouts.

Eddie isn't a mouse." Timmy says. "He's a hamster."

Eddie pings into a hamster.

"He is?' asks.

"Timmy holds up Eddie

"Ya see."Timmy says

Suddenly dad lets out a loud growl.

Timmy and I turn around to see sneaking up behind him. Dad look like he was ready to claw a eye out.

"N. . N. . Nice Kitty." stammers

Dad leap at him. screams. Dad smack the pills out his hand and over to Timmy. The both land on the floor. on his back side. Dad lands on four take the pills and throws them at 's pills smashes and shatter in the hall way.

"What is with you and those stupid pills!"Timmy Screams."Get out or get mauled!"

The Turner's race out the room.

"Are you okay Timmy?" I ask

NO, I'm sleepy."Timmy Huffs. "I wish I had a security system on the door."

Papa grants the wish. I won't lie, It bothers me that I'm not able to. Timmy Pulls me into a hug.

"Hurry up and go." Timmy says. " I want my daddy back."

I kiss Timmy on the head.

"See ya NegaTimmy." I whisper.

"See ya." NegaTimmy mumbles.

"I'll be home soon." I tell him. "No worries."

I hug papa and and the rest and poof to fairy world. In his office Jorgan gives us our new assignments.

"Wanda you'll have assigned to Remington." Jorgan says. "Juandissimo is away to a family reunion So it's temporary . I'll have you a new assignment when your term ends."

"Okay." Wanda agrees.

"Cosmo. You have a young girl by the named Tootie."Jorgan says. "She's a sweet girl treat her well."

With a atomic poof we're sent to our new god children.

"I look around annoyed. I didn't really like Tootie. She was always bugging Timmy. She is a sweet girl. But damn, kid needed to take a hint.

I turn into a dog. Tootie comes into the room. I walk over her.

"Hello Tootie."I greet her. "I'm Cosmo and I'll be your fairy god father."

"Your real?" Tootie gasps.

"Yup." I tell her."I'm here to grant your every wish."

"I wish Timmy was Madly in love with me." Tootie wishes.

Why am I not surprised.I poof oh DA Rule book and give it to her.

" Can't it's against the rules."I reply." While you read up. I'm going to look around."

"You can't my ugly sister Vicky is around." Tootie is around. "She might try and kill you."

Before I can respond Vicky bursts into the room.

"Hey runt mom left me in charge." Vicky says. " So stay in here and keep out my. . " Vicky fall silent when she sees me. Vicky Walks over and picks me up"

"Hey cutie why are you hanging with that brat huh?" Vicky coos. "You'll have so much more fun with me."

"Give him back." Tootie whiners."He's mine."

"Talk to you later Cosmo." Vicky Whispers to me.

I bark and lick her sets me down on the bed. And walks bout the room.

"Your sister's nice."I remark."Does the ugly one pick on her too?"

"She is the ugly one, and she mean and rotten.' Tootie says. "I know. I wish Timmy was here."

"I grant her wish. I'm all to happy to. I was trying to figure how he'd find was holding HP. This was all to perfect. Maybe too perfect. I note as a dark energy build within was seething as well. Gary just looked at the two. Both puzzled and very nervous.

What the hell!" Timmy Shouts. He puts Papa down gently and walks over to Tootie.

"He assigned you to her?" Timmy shout."HER?"

"Hi Timmy"Tootie calls. "I wish you were my boyfriend."

"Like hell I'll can't wish that it's against the rules."Timmy huffs."And give me back my god father."

"He's mine god father." Tootie says." He said so."

Jorgan atomic poof into the room.

"Timmy Turner how did you Find Cosmo!" Jorgan booms.

"The brat wished me here." Timmy huffs."I want Cosmo back he's too good for her."

"Hey."Tootie huffs.

"Shut it four eyes before I give you the taste of the back of my palm." Timmy growls.

"Cosmo's Tootie's god father you even try to wish Cosmo back to yourself." Jorgan Warns. "I'll take him away from you, because you a unfit god kid."

Crap. This is bad. We hadn't planned on that.

For a moment no one spoke. Timmy stared at the ground. I wanted so badly to run to him. To hold him. Then it happens. Timmy darts over to me and grabs me from the bed.

"She can't have him."Timmy scream." Cosmo's MY daddy. I won't let you take him from me."

Timmy." Tootie gasps.

"Turner." Jorgan breaths out.

*End Cosmo's POV*

*Remy's POV*

I stare at out the window. I felt lonely. I watch the snow fall to the ground. Juandissimo left me to go to a "Reunion" In reality he left me to go on a party cruise. He said maybe spending time with some cut rate fairy would make me appreciate him more. A poof in the room signals the arrival of my new temp.I don't turn to see who it is.

"Just settle anywhere you'd like." I call to whoever it was/

I feel gentle arms around me.

"Hi, Remy it's been awhile."I hear Wanda say.

I turn and look at her shocked.

"What are you doing here?' I ask

"It's a long story sweety.'Wanda says."For now I'm your temporary fairy."

I run over to my rule book and flip through it like a boy possessed.

"Remy what are you doing?" Wanda asks.

"Looking for. . Ah ha." I cheer." I knew it."

"Knew what?" Wanda asks.

"I wish you were my permanent fairy god mother." I wish.

Wanda giggles and grants my wish.

"You do realize you just lost Juandissimo." She says.

"I know." I reply." I also know you'd play way more attention to me."

I pause and looks around.

"Where Poof?" I ask

"Visiting his grand father."Wanda says."He'll be here tomorrow."

Wanda poof up her fish bowl and sit on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" She asks.

I walk over and sit next to her.

I don't know." I reply.

To be honest I wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment.

"You look tired sweety." Wanda Remarks, pulling me into her arms. Wanda leans back on the bed.

"Why don't you rest on me while you think."She adds

Okay." I reply.

I lean against her weakly. I haven't slept well since I was sent to boarding school. Now that I was home. I still couldn't sleep at all.

But now, in Wanda's arms. I felt as though I could barely stay strokes my hair and hums softly.

"Please don't leave me." I mutter.

"I won't sweety." Wanda "I promise I'll Always be by your side MY little Remy."

I smile at her kind words as I drift to sleep.

*End of Remy's POV

Timmy's POV

I held dad panicking. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to get him back. They said I could. And I can.I just can't keep him.

"Turner release Cosmo now.!" Jorgan Shout.

I don't respond.

"Timmy go ahead and make the wish."Dad says.

"Jorgan will take you away." I sob.

"He can't make me leave you Timmy."Dad says."He can only make it so I can't grant wishes anymore."

"Are you okay with that?" I ask

"I'm fine with it.I'll still have magic. Papa HP can even hook me up with a pixie wand" Dad says." The real question is,Do you still want me even though I can't grant any wishes?"

"I just want my dad." I tell him." I want you, not wishes. As long as your happy with it. I'm cool with it too."

"Then make the wish silly."Dad says.

"HP I wish YOU and Cosmo switched god kids." I shout.

With a ping Tootie is HP's god daughter.

"I wish Timmy was in love with me!" Tootie shouts.

"No." HP says. "Magic can't make people fall in love with someone else."

"Timmy you are a selfish a spoiled boy."Jorgan growls. "But your also the only human child to open his heart to his fairly so completely. SO you may keep Cosmo."

I look up at Jorgan shocked. So did dad.

"I can?' I gasp

" Meh psycho depressed twerp. Dimwitted tainted fairy"Jorgan shrugs."It works."

"Just don't tell anyone." Jorgan adds.

" My older brother Logan is a real tight ass." Jorgan says." And if that's coming form me, that's really saying something."

"Can I still grant his wishes?" dad asks

"Sadly yes." Jorgan huffs. "It'll raise to many questions if you couldn't."

And with that Jorgan atomic poofs away.

Dad poof into his real form. I hug him. Man it was way to early for this shit.

"Man that was close."Vicky says walking into the room.

"Yeah, luckily Jorgan's not as big of a ass as I thought."HP sighs.

"Can I At least wish Vicky wasn't my sister?" Tootie asks.

"Sure you can.'HP says. "But do you really want to?"

"I wish Vicky wasn't my Sister any more,"Tootie wishes.

Hp looks at Vicky.

"Go Ahead it's cool." Vicky says."I want the same thing."

HP grant the wish.

"I wish Vicky was MY sister."I wish.

Dad grant my and Tootie looks at me shocked. Dad let's me go and I walk over to Vicky.

"One demented little twerp, one evil deadly teen." I remark hugging her." It fits."

"I didn't know we could do that." Tootie huff." Now if I wish Timmy as my brother, I'd have to take Vicky back."

"Let's go home kid." Vicky says dad poofs into a cat and jumps into my arms.

"Wait."Tootie calls." Can I at least ask you something Timmy?"

"What?' I ask.

"Why do you haie me so much?"Tootie asks." Why won't you go out with me? Am I really that ugly to you?"

I walk over to Tootie. And Kiss her softly on the cheek.

"I think you the cutest girl in Dimsdale." I reply." I'm not into you because I'm I think your a selfish bitch."

Tootie looks at me shocked.

"And she's not."Tootie huffs.

"Sure she is, but at least she doesn't fake nice to anyone but stupid adults." I reply. "Everyone else knows she's evil walking."

"I'll call here terror." Dad chirps.

"Huh?" Vicky ask

"I'll explain later."I chuckle.

"Can't we atl east be friends" Tootie asks

"Even though I'm gay?" I ask

"Even I know I can't wish you straight."Tootie sighs."Not that I would if I could."

Tootie hugs me tightly.

"I'm willing to try." I reply

"Can I watch you make out with you future boyfriend?" Tootie asks.

"I'll think bout it.' I reply

"Tootie's mom comes into the room. She glares at Vicky.

"Why are you in my house."She growls."You may fool other parent's with you nice act, but I don't buy it Vicky."

"Chill I'm here to pick up Timmy." Vicky says." Besides your dumb ass let me in."

"I. . Did?" Tootie mom stammers.

"Forgot to take your pills,eh granny?"Vicky asks with a smirk.

"How someone like you can be related to a sweet boy like beyond me." Tootie's mom huff.

"Meh, I don't know. . Magic?"Vicky says with a shrug.

I walk to Vicky and we head out the room.

"So do you think the turner's hate me too?"Vicky asks

"You the daughter they wanted." I remark." They might not."

We get to the house. Vicky picks up a note on the hall table.

"Dear Vicky watch your brother and make sure he take his medicine." Vicky reads." And give him Dinner."

"They're happy to have a free babysitter." I remark

NegaMe comes out and hugs Vicky.

"Alright you'll aways be around." NegaMe cheers.

"Woohoo!"ME, Gary and Cosmo cheers.

"Daaww you guys." Vicky giggles blushing."I'm going to make snacks for the tell me it's gonna turn into a pot luck brunch."

"I'll give you a hand." NegaMe says racing after her.

"So will I."Gary says.

Me and dad head to my room. Dad suddenly taps me on the shoulder. I turn to him. Tomy surprise he kneels down in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo." Dad says." I'm your new fairy god father."

I throw my arms around him and hug dad tight."

"Nice to meet you Cosmo." I tell him, as tears trickle down by cheeks. "Can I call you dad for short?"

"I'd love that." Dad replies.

*End Timmy's POV

*Later*

Remy's POV

I sit at the table while my servants bring in my all the food's in place I send them away. Wanda sat as a Persian cat by my side. I asked her to disguise herself as that instead of a gold fish. The house get terribly draft at night. I didn't want her to catch cold.

"Do you always eat alone?' Wanda asks

"No, I usually eat with Juandissimo and what ever date he brings along."I reply

"What?' Wanda gasps."That's unseemly."

"I don't mind." I reply." It's better then eating alone."

Wanda poofs into her true form and serves me.

"You don't have to do that." I remark.

"I don't mind." Wanda says.

"You'll eat with me, won't you?' I ask

"Sure."Wanda agrees.

May I serve you?" I ask

"Okay."Wanda says with a smile.

I sever her the very best.

"Where's Timothy?' I ask

"I quite being his god mother." Wanda says. "He's a lovely boy, but I can't handle his wild temperament. But I'll always love him."

"When does Cosmo get here?' I ask

"He's still Timmy's god father."Wanda says."He doesn't want to leave him. I don't think he should ether."

"What about you. "I ask "What about Poof?"

"He can still see Poof anytime we wants."Wanda says." And since we share a child. You two can know about each other."

"Wanda covers her moth and muffles a gasps.

"Oh my don't tell Jorgan what I told you." Wanda says."I'm not supposed to know Timmy's back with Cosmo yet."

I look at Wanda puzzled.

" Mind filling my on the real story." I remark, feeling confused.

Wanda let's out a sigh and tell me the truth.I'm shocked. What they were planning was sheer Antifairies. A shadow kingdom being born under Jorgan's and the council's nose. Shotolitas. Timothy was one. I wonder if I'm one as well.

"Will you help us Remy?' Wanda asks.

"Are you kidding."I cheer." I wouldn't miss out on this fun for anything in the do I get to go to the old house?"

"After lunch."Wanda says." We have a meeting.

I look at the food.

"To hell with lunch." I chirp." We'll cater the meeting."

"Okay." Wanda says with a laugh.

Before I can wish us off. Jorgan Atomic poof into the was with him

"Wanda my sweet, how could you?" Juandissimo asks.

"How could I what?" Wanda asks.

"Steal my god child." Juandissimo sobs.

"Wanda this was only supposed to be temporary." Jorgan says

'Hey, Remy made the wish.'Wanda says." "It was a legal wish, I had to grant it."

"Why Remy." Juandissimo huffs. "How could you do this to me."

" Meh, I don't have to justify myself to you.'I scoff.' I like Wanda. She's comforting."

"How's Cosmo making out with Tootie?"Wanda asks.

"He's not." Jorgan." Huff."Turner wished himself beck to Cosmo."

"You let him do it?" Wanda gasps.

I wonder why she seems so shocked. That was the plan wasn't it?"

"I may be a hard ass." Jorgan sighs. But even I'm not the type of guy who'd pull a sobbing child away from the person he come to know as his father.""

"Did he call Cosmo dad?" Wanda asks.

Jorgan nods.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Wanda asks.

"No, not at all." Jorgan replies puzzled." Why would it be."

"I heard it was." Wanda says. "What's going to happen to Timmy and Cosmo?"

"What do you think?" Jorgan shrugs. " They're going to cause allot of trouble."

"Your okay with that?" I ask pushing a begging Juandissimo off me?"

"There's nothing I can do."Jorgan says." Unless they break a major rule of Cosmo get's busted as being tainted."

And with that Jorgan Antipoofs from the room.

"Juandissimo, Please stop crying on Remy and get out." Wanda huffs.

"But I can't bare to live without the comfortable living he provides." Juandissimo whines.

"Nice to know how dearly you love me?" I remarks" I wish Juandissimo was gone."

Wanda grants my wish. I turn and look at her.

"Your were hoping Timothy was going to lose Cosmo, weren't you?"I ask

"I know HP would have quickly swooped in to get Timmy." Wanda remarks. " And Cosmo would be forced to let him go. Timmy's not well. He needs someone who's has experience with troubled youth like him."

"What makes you think Cosmo would have left?"I ask

"How could he not?"Wanda asks

"He may not be his god parent anymore, but he's still a person." I point out. "He can still be with Timothy without his wish powers, And I'm sure HP would have given him a cell wand."

Wanda let's out a sigh.

"I never thought of that."Wanda s replies. "My plan was doom to fail no matter what."

"I wish the food was packed up and we were with Timothy."I wish

Wanda grant's my was sitting on his bed.A red haired girl was sitting next to him. Cosmo was packing up some things.

" Cosmo what are you dong?"Wanda asks as We walk to them. I stop dead in my tracks. Between Timothy and the red haired girl was two other Timothy's. I can only stare at them.

"Hey is Vicky my sister."Timothy says."And this is NegaTimmy, my darker half. and Gary My. . Ether self."

"Hi." Victoria says.

"Hello my pretty little rich boy." NegaTimothy says flashing me a fanged smile.

"Hey cookie."Gary says lowering his shades.

"Hi." I squeak out.

NegaTimothy stand and walks over to me.

"You seem nervous my lovely." HE says.

You not afraid of little ole'us are you?"Gary asks coming over.

I can only shake my head no.

NegaTimothy leans close to me.

"Good, I want us to be friends." He says pulling me closer.

"Real gooood friends."Gary adds

"NegaTimmy, Gary stop that." Wanda shouts suddenly."You making him uneasy."

"It's cool." I tell her.

Suddenly I'm pulled backwards.

"Hey, you said you can paw my Remy." Timothy huffs.

He even sounded jealous.

""Hey I don't see you name on him." Gary huffs back.

"Do you really thing I'd wright on his pretty skin with a sharpie?"Timothy counters.

"I don't see a promise ring on his finger."NegaTimothy points out

"You know full well I'm saving up for one worthy of him." Timothy pouts.

Wait he is?"

"You are?" I ask.

"Um. . Yeah." Timothy says looking away.

"You know you the three of you can date him."Cosmo remarks. "It's called being polygamous."

Really?" I ask." All for Remy?"

"Sure." Cosmo says "They like you and each other so why not?

"Cosmo how do you know about that?" Wanda asks

"Meh, I just know stuff." Cosmo replies.

"Remy sandwich." Both Timothy's chirp hugging me.

"Yay." I cheer.

Timothy takes my hand. NegaTimothy takes the other. They lead my to the bed and snuggle close to me. Gary lays on my lap and looks up at me. Boy did I make the right wish.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Wanda huffs.

"Tell you what?" Cosmo asks.

"What's in the box." Wanda replies.

"I don't know." Cosmo says

"How can you NOT know what's in the box?"? Wanda asks puzzled.

"Oh I know what's in to."Cosmo says."Tell you, I mean.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell me?" Wanda asks

"I'm not sure if I'm still mad at your or not."Cosmo says.

"Why were you mad at me?'Wanda asks

Cosmo turns and looks at Wanda. No, he out right glared at her.

"Are you really going to float there and pretend You didn't try to make me lose Timmy?" Cosmo replies. "Did you really didn't think I knew you well enough to figure it out?"

Wanda looked at the normally dimwitted fairy shocked. Everyone did. Everyone that is, but Timothy.

End of Remy's POV

HP's POV

Tootie stared out the Window.

"I'm glad Timmy switched us."Tootie remarks.

"Oh, how come?" I ask

"I recognized Cosmo when he turned into a cat." Tootie replies. "I can tell by the way he looks at me. Cosmo doesn't like me very much."

"I'm sure your wrong." I tell her. I float over to her.

"Cosmo isn't the the type to dislike people." I add."You'll see. He's all heart and hugs."

"Really?' Tootie asks.

"Indeed." I reply.

Just as I'm about to tell her abut the meeting, Von'Strangle atomic poofs into the room.

"Tootie be a good girl and wish yourself back over to us fairies."Jorgan says.

"Why,I like HP."Tootie replies.

"You'll being a pixie godchild." Von'Strangle says ."Their mean and boring."

"They are?" Tootie asks

"Indeed." Von'Strangle replies.

"She not. . " I begin

"I don't want to be around another mean person." Tootie says." Let alone a boring one."

I'm honestly hurt. Why do human kids alway have to believe those fairy lies. Why?

"You don't have to be." Von'Strangle says. "Keep you fairy for a year and you'll get a rule free muffin."

"Then I can wish Timmy straight?" Tootie asks.

"Sure you can." Jorgan says.

"He's lying." I tell her. "No magic can change a persons heart."

"It what if it can."Tootie insists.

"I thought you said you wouldn't to that even if you could." I point out.

"That's because I didn't think I could." Tootie says. "I wish I could trade Places with another fairy god kid."

"No! that's not.." Jorgan starts.

"Done." I huff cutting him off.

With a ping I'm in another bedroom. I young blond girl stares at me shocked.

"What happened to Juandissimo?" She asks

"My god child wished that I could trade places with a random fairy godchild." I explain. "I'm your knew pixie god father."

"Wow, that must have really hurt your feeling."The girl remarks.

"What makes you say that?' I asks, feeling a little stunned that she even noticed.

"You sound so sad."The girl replies. "Do you want a hug?"

"I'd love a hug." I tell her.

The sweet girl hugs me tightly.

"I'm Veronica." She says Veronica Marie Masters."

"Pleased to meet you." I reply "May I call you Marie?"

Marie pulls back and looks at me puzzled.

"Sure, but why Marie?" Marie asks." You can call me Veronica if you want?"

"It's against Pixie code." I tell her." I can only call my kids and mates by their first."

"I know. You call me Veronica and I'll call you gramps." Marie suggests. "You CAN do that with your grand kids, right?"

"Right." I laugh. "Fine, but only as long as you call my gramps."

"Grampy!" Veronica chirps hugging me again.

I pet her softly on the head. Man, did I trade up.

"Um how do I explain you being here?" Veronica asks.

"Didn't Magnifico tell you?' I ask puzzled.

"Well He scared me when he popped in out of no where and I kind freaked out and started throwing stuff at him. "Veronica explains. "I had just finished explaining to the servant's why I was screaming when he got wished away."

"I'm disguise myself as your pet." I tell her. "What kind would you like?"

"I want a dog." Veronica says

I ping into a dog and Veronica shows me around the servant's all seem to ignore her. No wonder she was granted a we get back to her room Von'Strangle is waiting for us.

"Hello little girl." HE says with a grin. "I'm here about your fairy being wished away."

"Oh that's alright."Veronica says. " I have Grampy to keep me company."

You don't want him." "Von'Strangle says "He's mean and boring. Not to mention old and creepy."

"That's mean.' Veronica huffs. "He's a very charming pixie, and I like him."

"But if you had a fairy, after a year you get a rule free muffin." Von'Strangle says "You can wish a boy you like to like you. Or wish him straight. Like Timmy Turner."

"Timmy's gay?' Veronica gasps." Oh no."

"Damn how many girls were sprung on the kid?"I think to myself.

"He's lying ."I tell Veronica."You can't change the way a person loves. Not even with magic"

""Weather I can or can't it doesn't matter."Veronica says sadly." I don't want Timmy to have to live a lie. Just to make me happy."

Veronica looks up at Von'Strangle with a defiant glare.

"And you can take you stupid muffins and shove them where the sun can't shine."Veronica shouts. " Love my Grampy. He's sweet, and nice and he's my I don't want a fairy. I want him to stay by my side."

"You do know he hangs around a little murderous pixie."Von'Strangle says. " He's dangerous."

Suddenly , as if on cue, Thomas pings into the room

"There you are dad." He says."I was beginning to worry."

'OhMyGodHe'sSofreakenCUUUUTE" Veronica exclaims rushing over to hug Tommy.

"Cute kid."Thomas remarks."Who is she?"

"My God granddaughter, Veronica." I reply."Veronica , meet your god Uncle Edward."

"Is he going to be staying with us here?" Veronica asks

"Yeah, I tend to stay close to my dad."Thomas replies for me.

"He's the murderous pixie I was telling you about." Jorgan says. "He hears voices."

"You do?'Veronica says."

"Yeah, they tell me to kill people."Thomas says." But for some reason, they think your a cute bunny."

"Really?' Veronica giggle.

"Yeah, it's cool." Thomas says. "We like won't hurt ."

"I believe you Eddie." Veronica says. "You sleep next to me."

Veronica says carrying him to the bed.

"I think this is your cue to LEAVE." I growl glaring at Von'Strangle.

He glares back and Atomicpoof away.

I float over to the two chatting like besties on the bed.

So you like Timmy too, no way." Veronica whispers."I hope you can at least land him. And I can watch you two make out."

"I'm cool wit it." Thomas replies.

"Hey kids' let's go." I call to them."We got a meeting to get to."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Veronica asks

"Oh yeah, I haven't filled you in yet." I reply sitting next to her. "Allow me to fill you in now."

End of HP's POV

Cosmo's POV

I seal the last of the boxes. Wanda floated silently beside me.

"She thought HP' would swoop to pick him up." Remy says. "Don't be mad at her."

"She may have changed her plan to that." Timmy remarks. "But that wasn't her original plan."

"She knew full well Jorgan would drop Timmy if he wished himself back to me." I explain. "Her little fail safe to make sure I don't get him back."

I turn to Wanda with a glare.

"She knows full will how scared Timmy is of losing his memory of us." I add." He's even more scared of losing contact with us."

'Cosmo."Wanda begins.

"SHUT IT!" I snap." Unless you going to explain why you think I'm not good enough to raise my son.I don't want to hear it."

"Your wrong."Timmy says." It's not you thats the problem. It's me."

I turn and look at Timothy.

"Wanda doesn't want you around doesn't want you to have to deal with a wild , dangerous kid like me." Timmy adds." "Please don't be mad at her. She's only trying to protect you. And in some strange way. . Me as well."

I let out a annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, well she can stop it." I tell him." I don't want or need protection from you."

I turn to Wanda.

"I was going to quite." I tell her. " I'll make due with pixie magic, I'd switch to troll magic before I'd leave Timmy."

"Cosmo. . Sweety." Wanda stammers. "Timmy's not stable. He needs someone who know how to handle kids like him."

"A expert like HP?" I ask

"Yeah." Wanda agrees.

"Well in his "Expert." Opinion Timmy's better off with me." I inform her."Because Timmy trust's me. And I know and understand him so well."

"I don't get it."Remy remarks. "I mean this is Timothy we're talking about. How mean can he possibly get?"

"Meh, you say that because you've only seen me on my meds." Timmy replies kissing Remy's cheek." Wanda's right.I'm a complete bastard."

"I never said that?" Wanda gasps.

"But you think it." Timmy counters.

"I never thought that."Wanda huffs. " Don't act like you can read my mind."

"Tell you what acting like you can read mine." Timmy Counters." And I won't act like I can read yours."

"Agreed."Wanda sighs.

"So Timothy's on some kind of medication?'Remy asks.

"Was, he's stopped taking his meds." Vicky replies. "Wished them right out of biz."

"And now he's coming unglued?" Remy asks

" Meh, I'm more glued off them." Timmy replies." But what do I know I'm on medication."

"Is he on medication too?" Remy asks pointing to NegaTimmy."

"I don't think so." I remark

"I was kinda." NegaTimmy says."He medication was effecting I dwell inside of him."

"It was making him sick." Timmy says. And this new meds was making him to weak to move."

"Is that why your so hard against taking them?" I ask

"The main reason, yeah." Timmy replies."Not to mention Gary will suffer too."

"How bad is it?" Vicky asks

"As bad as it is when I eat something with orange in it."Timmy replies."Worst for Gary."

"It that bad?" Remy asks

"Real get's violently sick." I tell him. "Which means NegaTimmy's been getting violently is it worst for Gary."

"My weaker meds almost killed him."Timmy says sadly which means."

"His knew ones definitely will." Gary finishes for him.

"That explains why he always guzzles Ginger ale after he takes it."Wanda sighs. "But he can just not go inside you. You two shouldn't be doing it in the first place."

"I like having them inside me."Timmy huffs. "It feels nice."

He pause as his own words seem to hit falls over laughing.

"I'm sure it does." Vicky says laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Timmy huffs blushing deeper.

"I don't get it." Wanda remarks.

I'd pay gold for a ticket to that show." Veronica says

We all turn to her shocked.

"Veronica?" Timmy gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"Grampy is bringing me to the meeting." Veronica says. "I'm his pixie god that sounds 's just say I'm his granddaughter now."

"What happened to Tootie?" I ask Papa.

"She wished me way." Papa replies. " Juandissimo's her godparent now."

He turns to look at Timmy.

" F.Y.I in a year she'll try to wish your straight."Papa adds

"I'm half straight.'Timmy shrugs "So her wish will be wasted. "

"Wait your. . Bi?" Vicky asks.

"Yeah." Timmy confirms. "I like guys more since I get along with them better. "

"Timmy leans close to NegaTimmy and kisses his cheek. Then Remy's.

" I can get a I can't get is a girlfriend."Timmy adds

"Tootie was all over that application" Vicky point's out."Why didn't you go out with her."

"Tootie's a sweet girl. But she wouldn't be able to handle me off my meds anymore that Wanda." Timmy says." I'll tell you right mood swings are only going to get worst. I have a violent temper. In short I am really quite a bastard."

"I don't mind." Eddie says flying to Timmy." Want to come kill with me.? You'll look so pretty covered in blood."

"So would you my lovely dark pixie."Timothy says with a smile."I'm not sure if I can I'd happily torture with you."

"Oh man I want to see Timmy covered in blood to." Veronica swoons."I know it sounds totally creepy, but I want to see him coved in MY blood."

"Not at all."Remy Swoons as well." I want to see him bathed in mine."Timmy slides off the bed and walks over to Veronica. He takes her hand and kisses it gently.

"Be careful what you wish for."Timmy says." You my well get it, My mad blossom."

Timmy had a dangerous glint in his eyes. That mad dark glint he had when he stared down for entering his room. But not nearly as swoon under Timmy's gaze.

That goes for you to, my pretty little rich boy." Timmy add as he escorts a blushing Veronica to the bed.

"Wait you told Tootie you weren't into her because you were gay."Vicky point out."How are you going to explain being with. . Who is she?"

"I'm Veronica." Veronica says."And Tootie can go to hell."

"Veronica's right." Timmy remarks."I had told her I was gay to see how she acts around me."

I don't get it."Vicky remarks."What's the point of that."

"To one get to know her as a person."Timmy replies "Two to let her get to know me as a not as what ever fantasy she cooked up in her head."

"What about Trixie, she doesn't like Timmy." Remy point's out.

"If your don't care why should I." Veronica says. " She made YOU her boyfriend."

"Oh yeah." Remy remarks "I forgot about 's my cover."

"Umm Ti?' Eddie calls to Timmy." We're dating now too right?"

"Mmmhmm." Timmy replies hugging him."I do so dearly love you."

"I love you too Timmy ."Eddie says with a grin.

"This episode of days of our twisted youth is captivating." Papa says." But We have a meeting to get to."

"I'm all ready."I call.

"What's in the boxes?"Wanda asks

"Find out later." Papa says

And with a ping were off to the meeting. When We get there AntiMe's busy changing the was putting out snacks with Eugene.

Jinxy and Hexi was playing with there was napping on the coach.

"Hey AntiMe." I call. "Where's AntiRip."

"He went on a nature walk."AntiMe says."To look for herbs and catalog what variety grows in the forest."

AntiMe puts the little ones in their crib. Remy shyly walks up to him.

"Well hello dear boy."AntiMe says with a smile." Are you Cosmo's or Wanda's god child?"

"He's mine." Wanda says proudly.

"I'm Cosmo's god child."Timmy huffs as he hugs me possessively."

AntiMe just chuckles.

"What is your name lad?'He asks.

"I'm Remington."Remy reply.

"Wow your really a antifairy ,huh?"Remy asks in awe.

"Indeed I am." AntiMe replies patting Remy on the head."If your wondering, The answer is yes, I'm quite evil."

"You don't seem evil."Veronica remarks.

I turn t see her perched on AntiWanda's lap.

"Um who god child are you?" AntiMe asks

"Mine."Papa says

"SO you switched with Timothy." AntiMe asks

"No Tootie did." I tell him." Tootie switched with Veronica to have a fairy."

"That bitch.'AntiMe growls.

"Poor daddeh." AW sighs."How come Jorgan didn't offer Veronica a fairy?"

"He did." Papa says "She said she rather keep me."

He grinned brightly at her.

"We're going to kick in her room." Eddie says. "Richy says he'll require a bowl fresh warm milk nightly."

"I get three pixies?" Veronica gasps. "Too cool."

With a ping Richy arrives.

"Richy?' I gasp. Me, AntiMe and Eddie flies to him.

"What happened to you?"" AntiMe asks.

"I was bait."Richy says.

"They weren't to touch you, your a prince." Eddie him. "You were supposed to be okay."

"If I was any kind of father ." Papa remarks "I'd never have put him in their path to begin with.I'm sorry kid."

"Dad can I talk to you in private later?" Richy asks

"Sure. When ever you'd like." Papa replies.

Richy float over to the boxes I brought. Veronica and AntiWanda were already buzzing around was too.

Cosmo old boy."AntiMe calls to me."What are in the boxes? Moving in?"

I laugh.

"No, Timmy is." I reply

"Really."AntiWanda asks beaming with joy already.

"Well sorta." Timmy says. " I duplicated my stuff so I can set up my own room here."

"Timmy think Jorgan will be combing the rules to get me riped from him, even against my will." I add." So Timmy is setting up base he, should he need to run away from home to stay with me."

"Of course some of the boxes holds my stuff." Vicky says. "Cause were my little bro goes so go my nation."

"But we'll explain the new dynamics and more when the meeting starts." I add

" I brought snacks." Remy says

"Me too." Veronica says

"Ha told you." Vicky laughs."Pot luck."

Suddenly AntiRip antipoof behind Vicky.

"My darling." He exclaims hugging her." I didn't expect you so early."

"Hey cutie." Vicky says hugging him back." I missed you."

With a antiping Dad and my brother's arrive.

"Hi Dad.I call. "Hey bros."

A Dad dashes over and hugs me. He always hugs me like he haven't seen me in eons. I loved we all settle down and the meeting begins

"First matter of business."AntiMe says"Wanda have Remy agreed to To be a innkeeper for antifairies arriving to earth?"

"I have."Remy says. "My mansion is at your disposal."

"AS is mine." Veronica says.

"Excellent." AntiMe says. We'll be able to shuttle them in larger numbers."

"Where are you going to put you power source."Dad asks

"I was thinking of clearing out a cave I the mountain nearby."AntiMe says

"NOOOOO!" Jinxy shouts."Candy grows in dare."

"Candy?"I echo

"Kid I think that was just a dream." Maddie remarks.

"No,No 's real." Jinxy insist. " Lots of yum candy grows in dare. "

"They grow on trees?" Maddie asks "Or in bushes."

"Both, smart ass." Jinxy huffs. ""It also grows out like rocks."

"Rocks you says."Dad asks.

Both he and papa looks at each other.

"It couldn't be." Dad gasps.

"Those plants are extinct."Papa says." Aren't they?"

"Daddeh, do you know about dis?"AntiWanda asks

"Jinxy is talking about Mana Candy." Dad says. "They grew like wild wire when we were boys. But since the knowledge of how to convert them into real magic was lost. They were merely a children's treat."

"Then one day, when we were in our teens."Papa adds."They vanished. Without a trace. Not so much as a seed could be found."

"Jinxy, how do you convert them into magic?" I asks.

"Why are ya asking meh?"Jinxy asks

"You'd know." Papa says

"Well I don't." Jinxy huff.

"Do you know Havoc?"Jinxy ask her teddy bear.

I smile at her innocents.

"What, ya do?" Jinxy says suddenly." Well chucks boy why ain't you never told me?"

"Um Jinxy?" Maddie calls to her.

"Ya don't go assumin thang havoc." Jinxy huffs." Ya should have asks."

"Sorry ya'll Havoc thought I knew to."Jinxy says."So he didn't tell meh."

"You know havoc doesn't actually talk right." Maddi Remarks.

Jinxy just give her sister a annoyed looks.

"Yur sittin here talking to a bunch of magic folk about giving rise to a magic nation her on earth."Jinxy counters "Smuggling magic refugees under day nose of a mysterious magic council, and mah teddy bear talking is da part dat's hard to swallow."

"Umm .. . Well when you put it that way." Maddie replies blushing. " It seems totally normal."

"What did havoc say."Wanda asks

"He said, mana is the easiest thing in the world to use."Jinxy says. " All you have to do is eat it."

"That's all." AntiMe huffs."Then why can't papa or father use it."

"Oh. .is dat so." Jinxy says.

Havoc "whispers" something to Jixy

"Oh, that's what is is."Jinxy says."Havoc says because dare tainted."

Everyone looks at her shocked.

"WHAT?" dad growls. " That's it, he's a dish cloth."

"Don't threaten havoc.'Jinxy snaps. " It ain't his fault your all gooey inside."

"How do we become untainted."AntiMe asks.

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Havoc says you, mama and Unkey AntiRip ain't as tainted anymore."

"I don't get it." Remy remarks "What purified them."

"They're watt count is low." Timmy says. "Watt magic and Mana aren't compatible."

"How do you know Timmy?" Wanda asks

"I . .don't know." Timmy says."Do you know NegaMe?"

"N . No, it's like a long lost memory I can barely recall."NegaTimmy says. "All I know is that I really want to go hunting."

Dad stands and ping the food into packs.

"Alright my little ones." He says."Let's get hiking."

"Huh?" Remy gasps."I don't hike."

"I've always wanted to do that."Veronica chirps.

"We go to check out the cave." Dad says."If it's is rich in Mana candy. It'll be a vital energy source for not only Darkaidia but, pixia and Antipixia as well."

"We could break from the czars." Eddie says.

"Rule as WE please."AntiEddie adds."

And with that the meeting hits the road. The path to the cave was short and the cave was huge. But it looked like a ordinary cave.

Where's the candy?" I asks

"Can't ya see. It?" Jinxy asks. "It's all over the place."

"I think only Jinxy can see it." Dad sighs.

"No she's right."Vicky says."They're brightly colored rocks all over the joint. It's like candy land in here."

"As far as the eye can see." Eddie says, picking something out the air. "A Leaf appearers in his hand.

"Father?" what's going on?" AntiMe asks

"It seems only kids can perceive it."Papa replies.

"Here Mama try some."Jinxy says

AntiWanda takes a bite.

"It's good." AntiWanda says.

Suddenly she yelps in pain.

"AW what's wrong?" AntiRip asks

"I can see dem too know." Anti Wanda says." Dey started popping in everywhere. One bush got meh in da rear,"

"My poor dear." AntiMe says kissing her softly on the lips.

A glow overcomes him. "AntiCosmo your. . Glowing." I gasp.

"Dad so are you?" Timmy says

"I look down at my glowing over take me. I find myself walking to AntiMe. Wordlessly he kisses me. I delight in the flavor of our glow fades and I collapse into him.

"Cosmo you tail changed." AntiMe says

"So has your's." I purr.

"That's different." AntiMe says. " What my tail looks like doesn't matter to Jorgan. Put if he sees you with that negafairy tail."

"He'll have grounds to take me from Timmy." I gasp.

So poof it normal." Timmy says aiming at my tail."Just poof and have done."

I'm shocked when my tail poofs normal.

"Nicely done Timothy." AntiMe says.

"We should get on with the meeting." Richy reminds us."

"Have every adult have some candy?" dad asks handing them out.

"I want some." I call. "I haven't had any yet."

"Nor have I." AntiMe says." Not first hand anyway."

Dad give one to me and AntiMe. We unpack and settle down.

"What's the next order of business?" I ask.

*End Cosmo's POV

*Timmy's POV*

I picked my food. We got allot done at the meeting. The first group will be smuggled in tonight.

"I wonder where's Vicky." Mom remarks.

"She had a date?" I reply.

"Oh, so we'll need a new babysitter." Mom sighs.

"Till then, we'll have to stay home." Dad sighs. "With him."

I glare at them both Before I hurl my plate at dad's head.

"What's the fuck is wrong with being with me?" I growl.

.N. . N . .nothing Sweety." Mom cowers."We love you."

I Flip the table over."

"Lier,you can't fucking stand me can you bitch."I shout. "Well, fuck you and your man bitch!"

My real dad jumps onto my lap. I look at him then at my trembling life givers. They both jump when I stand.I say nothing to them I simply walk out the room.

"I walk to my room. Dad poof onto my bed. I'm poofed onto his lap.

"Want me to heat up some left overs?" dad asks.

Before I can answer theirs an Atomic poof.

"S'up." I call.

"Say goodbye to Cosmo." Jorgan says.

"What, Why?" Dad asks holding me tightly.

So tightly it was kinda hard to breath. Not that I mind. I kinda liked it. Dad grip loosens a little. Damn it.

"Timmy has been branded a mean child." Jorgan says." And as such he can't have a fairy odd parent."

"Oh okay." Dad says putting me on the bed.

I look at him shocked as he floats to Jorgan.

"Not even a good bye?' Jorgan asks just as shocked." I was prepared to drag you out of here."

"No need." Dad says, taking off his crown. "I quite being a god parent as of now."

"What?" Jorgan gasps. "You wouldn't. You can't."

"I expect my civilian crown and wand in the mail." Dad says ignoring Jorgan's words." "I'm not leave him now. Not ever."

Jorgan take dad crown and wand. Suddenly Jorgan smacked him to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"Jorgan shout."I gave you the sweetest god child and you let her be traded off. You leave your wife and child , for what? To stay with that heartless child who abuses his own parents?"

"The turners don't exactly treat him well ether."Dad replies calmly."I love my son Jorgan. I'll visit Wanda. And Poof can see me anytime he wants. But I will never leave Timmy."

Dad stands and face Jorgan.

"And I know Tootie better then you do." Dad adds."She's not the little sweetheart she pretends to be."

"You can't stay on earth." Jorgan growls.

"Why can't I?" Dad asks.

"It's unseemly."Jorgan says."You have no reason to be here, or around the boy."

"I'm his father." Dad says

"Not in the eyes of the human world." Jorgan says."Or the magic world."

"Both worlds can kick rocks."Dad says, "I know where I belong."

"I can force you back."Jorgan threatens.

"No,you can't." Dad says simply.

"What?" Jorgan gasps

"I said. No you can't." Dad says.

Dad walks to the bed and sits down.

" You don't own me."Dad adds."You can't make me live in fairy world no more then you can force me to stay a god parent."

Jorgan glares at dad.

"Human tend to ignore there fairies after a while."Jorgan says."What will you do when he's a teen or an adult and doesn't need you anymore."

"Timmy will always need me."Dad says "Just in a different way."

"Cosmo I know it's hard for you, but THINK about what you doing."Jorgan says. "You'll be cut off from fairy world. You'll get no civilian will you hide from the humans?"

"If I can't get a fairy wand, then I'll get a pixie wand." Dad says." If I can't get a pixie wand, then I'll get a sprite wand, if I can't get a sprite's wand then I'll get a genies lamp. I not FUCKING leave him!"

"Dad." I gasp

I jump when Jorgan turns to me with a glare

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jorgan growls." What vile spell did you place on him?"

"Wh. . .Wh . .huh?" I stammer.

"Leave him alone?" Dad says" He's a human child, how can he enchant me. With anything other then his charms."

Jorgan motions to me.I inch back was shear menace in his eyes. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"He's a child Jorgan." Dad says. " All he did was except me as his father."

"No. . There something more to him." Jorgan says coming closer." Something I can't name, but it's dark. Almost Evil."

"Please tell me he's not sensing me?"NegaMe remarks.

He was trembling inside of me. Gary pulls him close.

Stay cool booboo." Gary says.

I knew he was afraid too. Technically he was still supposed to be on Unwish comes between us.

"He's JUST a child." Dad says. "Leave him alone."

I don't know how long they stood there glaring at each other.

Jorgan moves to go around him, but dad blocks him from me again

"Cosmo, that child may be dangerous." Jorgan says. "I need to inspect him."

"Your scaring him." Dad says." I don't want you near him."

Jorgan flies up. Dad flies up and blocks him.

"Cosmo don't make me hurt you." Jorgan growls.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Dad replies.

"Dude I had no idea Cosmo was so gutsy."Gary remarks.

"I know." I reply to him.

Every way Jorgan darted dad intercepted him.

"Cosmo if the child is truly evil." Jorgan says."He may be tainting you."

"Even if he was, I still wouldn't leave him." Dad says. Even if he was, what can you do about it?"

"Cosmo is he has the evil essence I think he has."Jorgan says. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him live. The fairy high council forbids it."

I look at Jorgan shocked. AS did dad.

"You'd kill a child?" dad gasps.

"If he has the gene, he must die." Jorgan says. "Before infects other children I have no choice."

Before dad can react , Jorgan blasts dad into the wall. Dad fall to the ground.

"Daddy." I scream.

Jorgan draws near. He reaches out a hand to touch me. I inch back. Both Gary and NegaTimmy are dead silent within me. To scared to even breath. A blast send Jorgan clear across the room. My dresser shatters on impact.

"I told you not to touch my child."Dad growls darkly." Don't make meh kill you Von'Strangle."

I look at dad shocked. His clear fairy wings were replaced by avian feathers. No, AntiPixie feathers. The tip of his hair was frosted dark blue. His wings had the same gold markings as happy and the antipixies he called bro. Were they his real brother? Has Happy his dad?

Jorgan struggles to his feet. Anger give way to out right shock.

"You. . Your prince Cosmoses?Jorgan gasps.

Dad gives a dark grin. I'm shocked to see fangs come into view.

"How nice my reputation precedes me." Dad says in a slightly British tone. " I'm surprised you didn't figure it out on you own. I did go by COSMO after all."

"Dad?' I call to him.

"It's okay Timmy." Dad back call to me. "I'm still the silly thing you know and love."

Dad turns to Jorgan with a glare.

"Just a touch darker." Dad adds. "And TONS deadlier."

"Do Wanda know your half antipixie?" Jorgan asks

"Nah, I saw no need to tell her." Dad replies. " She was just happy hanging out with her cute dimwit."

"So Poof?" Jorgan gasps.

"Is pure fairy." Dad says. "Timmy's wish saw to that."

"Sorry." I mutter.

" It's cool, he's still mine."Dad shrugs. He just doesn't have any of my Antipixie DNA."

"But how were you able to feed all this time?" Jorgan ask

"My dietary habits are none of your concern."Dad replies." I don't bother you about how you get your steroids."

"I'm not on steroids." Jorgan growls. "I just work out allot."

"That much." Dad remarks."Damn you need to get laid."

"Your kind is not allowed on earth." Jorgan growls. "Let alone near human children."

"The antipixie realms are not sealed." Dad says. "We can go where ever we please, hang out with who ever we please."

Dad steps towards Jorgan.

"Now you got two choices." Dad says. "Leave her under your own power and NEVER return. Or I antiping your corpse to your wife."

"This isn't over." Jorgan says.

And he atomic poofs away. Dad flies over and sits by me. NegaMe ,Gary and I rush over and hugs him.

"Are you okay Cosmo?" Gary asks

" I'm says."And call me dad."

"Okay pop." Gary agrees.

"Man I thought we were done for when he blasted you." NegaMe breath out.

"Dad pulls him closer.

"Poor NegaTimmy, your shaking." Dad remarks.

"Jorgan scares the hell out of me."NegaMe says.

Dad antiping from under us and into a. . Wolf?

"Crap, antipixies can't antiping into domestic animals." Dad remarks.

Before I can respond my human parents burst into the room. Luckily there too busy gazing shocked at the wolf in the room to notice there's three of me. Gary and NegaMe quietly fades into me.

"Here cosmoses." I call to dad. "Come here boy."

Dad walks over to me and jumps on the lazily lays his head on my lap.

"S'up." I call to the Turners.

"Where do you get these animals." huffs.

"Internet."I reply.

"Well send it back." yells." Coming over to me."You can't have a wolf."

"He's a dog, A husky wolf hybrid." I correct him. " You said I can have a dog."

Dad looks at him and growls.

"N.. Nice doggie." stammers.

"Timmy, We need to talk to you." His wife says."It's about your medication."

"You have two choices." says. "Take them or be committed."

""You can give us your answer in the morning." says. " You have a week to find a home for the wolf or we'll have animal control pick him up."

"One more thing." add."If your committed. We have now reason to put up with Vicky's mess. She'll go straight to a group home."

"Your forgetting something."I remark.

I turners freeze a turn to me puzzled.

"What?' asks.

I stand and walk over to me desk. I pull out a file and walk over to the Turners.I hand it to . "File one copy one." I tell him.

"File one Copy one?" remarks. "File for what?"

"All the neglect you've shown My and Vicky." I reply." That file alone is enough to have you charged with child that's not even the good shit."

"I'll burn it." growls.

"Go ahead. ?' i shrug."But like I said . It's copy one. Ant not even the worst of the files."

I walk to my bed and sit down."

"Heres my counter offer.I keep my dog, Vicky And I stay put and continue not to take our meds."I add. " And you and your bitch get to stay here and NOT get sent to prison to be bitch raped by boom boom and big Molly."

The turner glare at me.

"This isn't over." growls. "Theirs more then one way to skin a wolf."

And with that they storm out the room.I glare at the two as they leave.

"They're going to be trouble."NegaTimmy remarks

"Yup."Sighs.

"Timmy when did you make that file?'Dad asks

"I work on it mornings." I reply. "For the last week."

"He thought it's come in handy."Gary says. How Vicky got mixed in is beyond me."

"HE was right."NegaTimmy sighs. "As for Vicky's part. It make sense you would compile that info too. So you wist to make her our sis.

"Added her automatically." I finish. " Sweet."

"We're back."Vicky says Antipoofing into the room."

"Every one's in the attic,. Awaiting assignment."Uncle AntiRip says

I have them right here."I tell him

I hand him the paper.

Dad pings to normal. . Ish.

"Little bro. . He didn't" Uncle AntiRip gasps.

"What's up with dad's wings." Vicky gasps as well.

"He knows I'm Cosmoses." Dad adds."To top it off. He also suspects what Timmy is."

"We must leave at once."AntiRip says.

"We can't go."Dad says. "If he flee, Jorgan will take that as confirmation, and hunt him down."

"Besides, the glen if too far."Vicky says. "Hang tight while we take out group to the next safe house."

Is that necessary." I ask

"For now yes." Uncle AntiRip replies. "Jorgan may scan the house. If he detects us, it'll give him grounds to invade."

"And you can be a convenient casualty of the onslaught."Vicky adds. " I'm not losing another little brother to him."

I look at Vicky shocked.

"Why did I say that." Vicky mutters.

"N. . No matter. We should get going."She adds quickly.

Dad antipings them off.

"I hope they get there safe." Dad sighs coming back over to us.

"Me too."I reply.

End of Timmy's POV


End file.
